


Weiss's Chastity

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face-Sitting, Felching, Foot Massage, Futa!Weiss - Freeform, Futanari, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Incest, Kissing, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Punishment, Revenge, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, foot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Weiss has a dark family secret that not even her team know about, but when Winter comes to visit, the young heiress must impress her sister in order to earn her freedom.





	1. Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago, but was put off posting it when I realised there was about a dozen of these 'Winter visits Futa Weiss at Beacon' fics, so I added a slight twist, involving a chastity cage.
> 
> I'm also thinking about adding more chapters to this, but if not, just enjoy this for the time being.

Weiss was ecstatic, for the first time in months, as she hurried out of her dorm room without explaining to her team why, the other three girls exchanging confused looks. The heiress rushed through the corridors, bumping into a few people and apologising, before sprinting out of the front door. As expected, on the landing bay at the other end of the long walkway were three Atlesian military ships landing on the end of the long platform. The white haired girl could hardly contain her excitement, as she made to take off toward the ship that was landing, only to feel a tight grip around her forearm. Angrily spinning around Weiss saw Ruby, out of breath, and for the first time, the heiress realised that she was out of breath and panting too.

“Weiss!” Ruby wheezed, holding her sides. She clearly must have followed her teammate outside, at breakneck speed no doubt, although she was known for her speed.

“Let me go Ruby!” The heiress demanded, as her team leader obeyed all too quickly. As a result of her pulling away and Ruby’s sudden release of her arm, Weiss soon found herself sprawled out across the courtyard ground.

“Weiss! I’m sorry!” Ruby apologised, helping the heiress up, only for her to bat her hands away.

“Ruby, you dolt!” She snapped, dusting herself off, before looking over at the airship, seeing a figure in a neat white uniform stepping out.

“Who is she?” The silver eyed girl asked, curious as to why Weiss had been so eager to rendezvous with this particular Atlesian huntress. The heiress ignored her leader’s question, rushing towards the landed airship as she tried to dust herself off.

The more Ruby looked at her though, the more similarities she drew between the huntress and Weiss. Most obvious was both their snow white hair and pale icy blue eyes. However, the two notably dressed similarly too, both donning a white and blue colour scheme, although while Weiss wore a combat skirt and jacket, the huntress wore a long white coat over her blue and white coloured attire, not atypical of most Atlesian specialists. The huntress was visibly older than Weiss by a few years and, as the younger girl hurried towards the elder, Ruby noticed the height difference of a fair few inches between the two girls, with her teammate being on the shorter side.

“Winter!” Weiss shouted, catching the huntress’s attention. A few days ago, Weiss had received a letter from her sister, Winter, explaining that she would be in Vale for a while, giving Weiss a few days to tidy and prepare for her older sister’s arrival.

Winter slowly turned on her heels to face her younger sister. Although internally pleased to see her little sibling after so long, her face did not show it, remaining stern and still. The woman strolled down the steps from the airship tot hen landing platform, taking in every little detail about her younger sister as she did, her eyes not missing a single detail about the girl.

“Hello, Weiss.” Winter spoke, slowly and confidently, as if she were wearing a mask that none but Weiss could see past. The elder sister watched as a young red-caped, red-cheeked girl stopped beside her sister, panting for breath. Seeing the direction of her sister’s gaze, Weiss introduced the two.

“Winter, may I present my team leader, Ruby Rose.” Weiss gestured to the youngest girl, who raised a hand in greeting her teammate’s sister, still short on breath from all the running.

Winter gave an abrupt hum that was somewhere between approval and disappointment, although more towards the latter end of the spectrum. The huntress continued to walk towards her sister, now only a few metres away, before she began to circle her, taking in every last detail about her sister’s appearance, as well as her posture, attitude and presentation. Ruby couldn’t help but notice the almost pained expression on Weiss’s face as her sister seemed to inspect every inch of her, the heiress holding her breath in anticipation of her sister’s judgement. After a minute or two, she gave another disappointed hum, before she finally spoke again.

“Your outfit is filthy.” Winter commented abruptly. “Your hair is a mess, your tiara is lopsided, your skirt is covered in dirt, and your jacket needs washing.” Winter paused, taking another look at her sister, the two RWBY girls anticipating her to continue. “What’s more, when I ask you to meet me on the landing bay, I don’t expect to have to wait for you!” She added, her tone very obviously annoyed. Weiss couldn’t help but think her sister was being a little harsh, but she knew better than to argue with her.

“I...I...Winter, it’s only because of this, this DOLT, that I fell on my way to meet you! She’s the reason I was late too!” The younger sibling protested, earning a disgruntled sigh from Winter, who seemed sceptical of her excuse.

“It’s true.” Ruby chimed in, prompting Winter to glare into her eyes. “I mean, I accidentally dropped Weiss on the ground on our way here.” The red haired girl added sheepishly, as Winter seemed to contemplate whether or not the girl was just covering for her sister, before making up her mind.

“I see.” The woman muttered, looking between the two girls. “In that case, I suppose your unkemptness may be excused, in this instance only. I will inspect your attire tomorrow morning at seven o’clock sharp, and I expect it to be pristine.” The woman told Weiss, walking towards her, prompting the two girls to separate as the huntress walked between the two of them. “If we’re done here for now, would you show me to your quarters?” The woman asked Weiss, although the younger girl knew that it was a command rather than a request.

“Yes, Winter.” Weiss replied, before taking off walking briskly to the main building in which the dorms were located, with Winter keeping up with her sister rather well, trailing just a few metres behind, while Ruby jogged alongside Weiss.

“Your sister’s kind of bossy.” Ruby commented, snickering as she looked back at Winter, who returned an unimpressed glare, but didn’t respond verbally.

“Shut up!” Weiss snapped, half whispering and half shouting, not daring to look back at her elder sibling and be treated to another of her disapproving looks. “Ruby, please tell me that the dorm’s tidy.” Weiss prayed that the answer was yes.

“...eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Ruby replied, grinning. Weiss almost felt sick for fear of her sister finding their dorm a complete and utter mess. Fortunately, Winter had heard their conversation, and had some good news for Weiss.

“I shall only be inspecting the area in which you live. I am not interested in your teammates living conditions, except in extreme cases.” The older huntress reassured Weiss, who let out a rather heavy sigh. Strict as Winter may be, she always thought herself to be a fair and just person, especially with her beloved sister.

The three eventually reached team RWBY’s dormitory, and Weiss ushered Ruby out of the way, unlocking the door and letting Winter in first before she followed, and finally Ruby. As soon as Winter entered, Yang and Blake looked up at her, questioning who this strange woman in their room was. Looking around the room now, it wasn’t as bad as Weiss had remembered it. Ruby’s bed was a mess, littered with empty bottles, balls of paper, and crumbs of what Weiss guessed were cookies. Blake’s bed was perfect, save for the cat Faunus sat in the far corner reading her book with her knees tucked into her chest, looking up only to see Winter, glaring at her before receiving a reassuring smile from Weiss, easing her. Yang’s bed wasn’t too bad either, much less messy than Ruby’s, but not quite as neat as Blake’s, and certainly not Weiss’s.

“Hey! You must be Winter.” Yang spoke first, giving Winter a friendly smile.

“Very observant.” The woman stated, a little sarcastically, not even looking up at Yang as she crossed the room immediately to what she assumes was Weiss’s bed.

“Hey, Winter!” Yang added. “It’s very ICE to meet you. Get it?” She asked, chuckling to herself, earning a few groans from her teammates and an angry glare from Weiss. Winter rolled her eyes, unseen to Yang since she was facing the other way, preoccupied with inspecting her sister’s bed, before giving her judgement.

“Very good.” The woman stated, almost impressed by her sister’s tidiness.

“Weiss, what is your sister doing here?” Blake asked, confused about why her teammates sister would be inspecting their room.

“She’s just visiting.” Weiss replied quickly, as Winter strolled over to her sister’s desk, inspecting that too. “Actually, do you think you three could leave for a while? Just while Winter and I catch up.” She asked. That three reluctantly nodded, as they headed out of the room, with Ruby giving Weiss one last smirk before leaving. Weiss exhaled audibly, as she turned back to Winter, who was now onto Weiss’s filing system for her school classes.

“My files are arranged alphabetically, and then cross referenced with each topic.” Weiss explained to her sister, earning a slow nod.

“Very impressive, Weiss.” Winter muttered, making her sister blush. Compliments weren’t commodity with Winter, so receiving one was truly a momentous occasion.

After a few more minutes of her brief inspection, Winter turned to look at Weiss, who was standing in the middle of the room looking rather anxious. The heiress wasn’t quite sure what her sister was thinking right now. She never was. Her comments regarding her bed, desk and filing system were all positive, but her appearance may have dragged her down drastically, even if it was Ruby’s fault. Finally, after a torturous few seconds of anticipation, Winter spoke.

“I’m very pleased with your upkeep, Weiss.” Winter told her sister. “The state that you’ve kept your room and belongings in leads me to believe that you were being truthful about your filthy appearance, and so I don’t blame you for that. However, I will still expect to see you tomorrow morning in pristine attire.” Winter demanded, earning a hasty nod from Weiss.

“Yes, Winter.” The heiress nodded, as Winter gave her sister a slight smile.

“Now, take off your clothes.” Winter demanded. Weiss immediately complied. This was normal during Winter’s visits, the older sister inspecting every inch of Weiss’s body, without exception. Weiss didn’t hesitate or complain, as she removed her jacket first, before reaching behind and unzipping her dress, before slipping out of that too, leaving her standing in the middle of the room in just her underwear. This consisted of a white B cup bra, and a matching pair of panties, though the latter, oddly enough, had a large bulge in the front of them.

“Don’t forget your hair.” Winter instructed, just as Weiss was about to take off her underwear. The younger girl nodded, as she removed her tiara and let her hair down, before returning her attention to her underwear. Reaching around her back, Weiss unhooked her bra, placing it atop her neatly folded clothes, before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, greeting Winter with the all too familiar sight of the beast that resided inside Weiss’s panties, right between her legs.

 

Ever since birth, Weiss had been different. Not just because she was a Schnee, but because of something she had that no other girl did. Weiss’s father was disgusted with the abomination that his wife had birthed on the day Weiss was born, claiming the child wasn’t his, and accusing his wife of adultery, although dropping the accusation to save both of them the humiliation. The reason, though, that Jacques Schnee had been so eager to disown his second daughter was because of the simple fact that she had both male and female sets of genitalia.

Weiss had never been told this was normal, constantly ridiculed and insulted by her father for her unnatural trait. Nevertheless, he still raised her as his own (Since she was) despite the fact that she was, by most definitions of the word, a hermaphrodite. Jacques made sure to keep his daughter’s shame a secret from the rest of the world, passing her off simply as a girl, while nobody but him, Willow, Winter, and a handful of household employees knew the truth.

However, as Weiss reached her teenage years, reaching sexual maturity, she did as most boys did as she reached that age, exploring her body and quickly discovering the pleasures of playing with herself. By the age of thirteen, Weiss was practically addicted to masturbating, neither set of genitals off limits to her lustful hands whenever she was in private. As a result, the girl found that her school grades suffered, and before long, her mother and father realised why she was so distracted all the time. Weiss’s parents tried anything they could, but their youngest daughter’s unique trait meant that consequently, there wasn’t much more they could do to stop her from almost constantly masturbating.

It was actually Winter’s idea, who was seventeen at the time, to keep Weiss in chastity until she could be trusted. The sisters parents, without any other realistic option, agreed for their daughter to be kept in chastity, with her penis locked in a strong plastic chastity cage. Considering it was her idea, Winter was appointed as Weiss’s key holder, meaning that she would have absolute control over when Weiss would be allowed to be released from chastity, which was usually one hour per day. Her hope was that without the distraction of masturbating, Weiss would spend more time studying. 

It worked for a while, as Weiss’s grades shot up to far above average, and Winter decided to take it to the next step. Weiss’s sister and chastity key holder also reduced the frequency of Weiss’s releases to every other day, gradually allowing her sister less and less time out of her cage. This annoyed her sister, but when Winter noticed an obvious improvement in her grades, she reduced Weiss’s releases again to just once per week. 

At one point, Winter even had Weiss locked in a full on chastity belt, cutting off both her vagina and penis from any and all outside contact. However, this proved to have a negative impact on Weiss’s grades, with the poor girl’s frustration building up too high for her to concentrate. As a result, Winter decided to just keep her sister’s cock locked up, allowing her to do as she pleased with her own vagina in order to get out any pent up sexual frustration she might have.

As time went on, Winter began to become more strict on Weiss, creating conditions necessary for her release, such as having her bedroom tidied to Winter’s high standard, and even reducing her releases yet again to just every month. What’s more, Weiss would be punished for certain things too, such as if her grades fell too low, or if Winter discovered that she had been trying to escape her chastity cage. The severity of these punishments depended on the severity of the act done, with less serious acts earning a simple spanking or paddling, while more severe acts required much harsher punishments, such as teasing or edging by Winter, only for her to leave Weiss desperate and weak, on top of being denied her release that month, meaning she wouldn’t be able to masturbate for two whole months after the teasing.

However, as a fair key holder, Winter took it upon herself to reward Weiss for certain things, such as if she got full marks on an exam in school, or if she managed to make it a whole month without touching her vagina, which Winter could somehow always tell after a quick inspection. Similarly to punishments, a simple reward might entail a longer release period or getting an extra release that month, while better rewards could mean Winter providing her sister with pornography while on her release. 

The greatest reward, however, as well as being Weiss’s favourite, was also Winter’s, although she didn’t give it out unless her sister earned it. That was, when the time came to release Weiss from chastity, Winter would help her little sister out, depending on how good Weiss had been, with either a handjob, a blowjob, or even by allowing Weiss to fuck her in the ass, although none of this was known to anyone but the sisters. Winter had even told Weiss that if she could go an entire year in a full chastity belt with no releases and without her grades suffering, she would offer Weiss her pussy, but the younger sibling always declined, knowing she didn’t have to willpower to go that long without masturbating.

When Winter went off to Atlas, taking her sisters key with her, she would still visit every month to release Weiss, assuming that she’d earned it that is. Fortunately her time out of chastity was also increased from one hour, and Winter would now have her released for between one and six hours, depending on how long she thought Weiss deserved.

However, since Weiss had been in Vale studying at Beacon for the past three months, she had not had a single release, her penis desperate inside what might as well have been her permanent chastity cage. After hearing about this from her sister, Winter took it upon herself to assign herself to a mission that would take her to Vale, which was where she was right now, standing in team RWBY’s dorm room with her sister, who was naked save for her cock cage...

 

Winter hummed again, though this hum was one of approval, as she finished inspecting Weiss’s chastity cage, satisfied that her sister had not tried to tamper with it. The older sister was crouched before her sister, who was stood perfectly still, her legs spread just enough for Winter to get a good luck at her penis and testicles, as well as her vagina.

Weiss had gone through several chastity cages in the past four years, as her cock grew in both length and girth, with her caring sister not wanting her to be in pain for a month, although she didn’t much mind denying her sister of her bodily urges. This particular chastity cage had been made especially for Weiss, with the initials ‘WS’ inscribed on it to show not only who it belonged to, but to show Winter’s control over her, what with them having the same initials. The actual cage was made form a strong polycarbonate, meaning that even though it was light in weight, it would have been nigh impossible for Weiss to break out of, even if she had tried to.

It was quite comfortable, if Weiss was perfectly honest, although she couldn’t help but be constantly aware that it was there, her member fitting quite snugly inside the transparent plastic tube that bent downwards. The plastic ring that surrounded her penis and ballsack wasn’t too tight, attached by a pin to the plastic tube, which had small thin vents incorporated along the shaft to facilitate long term use and cleaning. At the tip of the cage was a small hole, where a catheter had been fitted to the cage, which went all the way up Weiss’s penile urethra to allow for urination. Finally, beneath the plastic cage was a small cup, just large enough to hold Weiss’s balls inside to avoid her fondling them either, which Winter had caught her sister doing when she had been denied her release.

However, when Weiss did inevitably become aroused when in chastity, she found it difficult to think about anything other than the uncomfortable plastic prison around her cock, stifling her penis from becoming fully erect. What’s more, the downward bending tube meant that when the poor heiress did get an erection, it was bent unnaturally downwards, making it extremely painful.

“I must say Weiss, I am very impressed that you managed not to try to break out of your chastity cage.” Winter told her sister genuinely, remembering times she had tried and failed to do such a thing in the past.

“It wasn’t easy.” Weiss stated, earning a slight smile from her sister, who had begun to move on to her vagina. Weiss gasped when she felt her sister’s soft, warm hands make contact with her pink lips, as her older sister inspected every inch of the heiress’s beautiful virgin vagina.

“You haven’t masturbated much, have you?” Winter asked. Weiss stifled a moan, as her sisters fingertips explored her sensitive pussy.

“I did in the first month.” Weiss admitted. “I tried to cut back. The last few weeks have been hardest though, but I wanted to save myself until you came.” The younger sister told the elder. Winter nodded in understanding, before frowning, standing up ad looking Weiss in the eyes.

“What makes you think you’ve done enough to earn your release?” Winter asked her sister, earning an upset whimper.

“Have I not...?” Weiss asked, earning no reply from her sister, who simply turned away from Weiss, who was on the verge of tears already. Dropping to her knees as she watched her sister walk away, Weiss did the only thing that might grant her a release: begging. “Please! Winter, I’m sorry, whatever it was, I’ll do better! It was my outfit, right? Please, let me try again tomorrow! It’s been three months, I can’t wait another three! Winter, I’m begging you! Please let me-” Weiss Stopped when Winter turned back around, giving Weiss a sly smirk at how easily her little sister had fallen for her teasing, in her right hand she held a small silver key that she always kept on a chain around her neck.

“Stand up.” Winter ordered. Weiss immediately complied, scrambling to her feet as Winter knelt before her sister again, this time fiddling with the small padlock that locked the cage to the ring around her genitals. The lock clicked, as Winter unlocked and removed it, first removing the detachable cup, allowing Weiss’s swollen blue balls to be freed as she breathed a sigh of relief. Winter next removed the pin from the cage, before taking the cage itself off of Weiss’s penis, slowly sliding her sisters flaccid cock out of the plastic prison and carefully removing the catheter from Weiss’s urethra, before finally removing the ring from around her sisters genitals. Weiss sighed in joy, as her cock twitched to life, instantly beginning to get an erection at just being freed from her chastity cage after a long, agonising three months.

“A little eager?” Winter asked her sister, standing up with a playful smirk on her face.

“Three. Months.” Weiss repeated, earning a chuckle form her older sister.

“I know it’s been tough, and I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. But I’m really proud of you. I hope you know that.” Winter said, smiling down at Weiss as she planted a light kiss on her sister’s forehead, making her blush. It wasn’t as though Weiss didn’t appreciate what Winter was doing for her by keeping her in chastity on the first place. Sure, it might not be the most conventional form of self control, but ever since she had first had her penis locked in this little cage, her grades had been much higher than anyone else’s in all of her classes. Plus, it made it all the more satisfying for Weiss at the end of the month when she would finally be allowed out of chastity.

“Thank you, so much Winter!” Weiss exclaimed, reaching down to her cock, only for Winter to smack her hands away.

“Weiss, you know that I’m always fair. You’ve spent three months in chastity, and so it’s only fair that I get you off three times.” Winter told her sister. Weiss thought she might be dreaming. Usually, even when Winter did get her off, it was only once. Not that she was complaining though. Weiss grinned excitedly, as Winter ordered to keep her hands at her sides for now, to which she complied, her ten inch long erection throbbing desperately as it begged for stimulation.

Weiss just watched as Winter placed her neatly folded coat onto her desk, before removing her boots next, then socks, allowing her dainty bare feet onto the soft carpet. Next to go was her shirt, which was also neatly folded and placed into the desk. Weiss’s cock throbbed more, oozing pent up precum from the tip when she saw her sister’s large D cup breasts covered in nothing but her lacy white bra, her perky nipples poking out erect beneath the fabric. The elder sister paid no mind to her sister, taking her time to strip as she shuffled out of her trousers, folding them neatly as she stood before her sister in her underwear, showing off her incredible curves to her envious sister. Finally, off came Winter’s bra, as the soldier woman allowed her huge tits to bounce free in front of Weiss.

“Hmm. I think they’ve gotten bigger lately.” Winter said with a frown, looking down at her naked boobs. “What do you think Weiss?” She asked, earning an annoyed look from her sister. Winter chuckled, knowing that not only was she teasing the poor girl, but that her sister was jealous of how well endowed her sister was, especially compared to her barely B cup’s.

Winter was finally naked once she slipped out of her lacy white panties, revealing her tight virgin cunt to her sister, which Weiss had fantasised about for so long. The older sister reached up, undoing her hair and letting it fall down to just past her shoulders, not nearly as long as Weiss’s that went down to her hips. The woman strolled over to her sister, leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the lips, lingering for just a teasing seconds, before pulling away.

“Did you miss me?” Winter asked curiously, as she looked down at her sister, panting in anticipation with her eyes closed, hands still obediently by her sides despite cock still throbbing, especially once it felt the heat coming from Winter’s aroused cunt.

“Yes.” Weiss responded without hesitation.

“Good.” Winter said, smiling, as she took Weiss by the hand and led her to her bed. “Lie there.” Winter ordered, to which Weiss complied. Once she was comfortable, Winter crawled on top of her, her mildly dripping slit brushing against her sister’s desperate cock that had precum trickling down the shaft. Weiss whimpered when she felt her sister’s warm pussy lips graze her head, before feeling her mouth lips pressing against her own, the older huntress’s tongue entering her sister’s mouth, re-exploring the already familiar territory, as the sister’s kissed. Winter’s ample chest pressed down on Weiss’s as they kissed, not breaking even for air as the two siblings shared each other’s saliva, embracing each other for the first time in months.

After a few minutes, Winter was forced to break the kiss when she and Weiss were both short on breath, panting with their faces still so close as the two pairs of ice blue eyes met each other’s gazes that they could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

Without uttering a word, Winter shuffled down the bed so that she was situated between her sister’s open legs, admiring her pretty pink sopping lips that were sopping wet in arousal. Right above those lisp was her sister’s testicles, swollen from being so full for so long, and them of course, was her thick ten inch long girl cock.

Weiss gasped, as she felt Winter’s hand wrap around the shaft, proving her cock with the first skin contact in far too long, her older sister wasting no time before she began to slowly stroke the hard member. Weiss moaned loudly, her cock throbbing in arousal as Winter’s soft hand ran up and down her length, gently masturbating her. While the woman’s right hand stroked her sister’s cock, her left found its way to her balls, carefully massaging and squeezing them in just the way that made her little sister’s face contort in pleasure. After four years, Winter knew all of her sister’s kinks, exactly what turned her on, and what made her cum.

After a while, Winter’s left hand left Weiss’s balls, instead teasing her dripping entrance, causing the younger sister to whimper as she felt the woman’s index finger trace her soft wet folds, all with her right hand continually sliding up and down her precum slathered shaft with sheer pleasure washing throughout her entire body.

“Winter...” Weiss whispered under her breath, biting her lower lip to avoid letting out a too loud moan. The heiress’s hips bucked as she tried to push her cunt onto her sister’s hand in an attempt to penetrate herself on the woman’s soft supple fingers. Winter smirked, chuckling at her sister’s desperation, planting a light kiss onto Weiss’s folds, tasting what of her delectable juices had already drooled out of her hungry pussy. The woman licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her sister, before returning her attention to Weiss’s penis, feeling the girl’s cock throb in her hand, pulsing as blood rushed through her erection, begging for her to be allowed to cum soon.

“Oh God, Winter!” Weiss moaned quite loudly, although tried to stifle herself as best she could.

“It’s been so long for you, hasn’t it? I bet you’re just desperate to cum already, aren’t you? Tell me Weiss, are you almost there?” Winter asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from her sister, looking up to see an adorable expression of ecstasy on her flushed face.

Winter chuckled, before hitching herself up the bed so that her large chest was right up against her sister’s genitals, before slowly sliding the large appendage between her mountainous tits, fitting the long hard cock snugly between her large soft mounds that were her breasts. Weiss whimpered in pleasure as her cock was massaged by her sister’s cleavage that was already amply lubricated by her precum. Using her hands, Winter pressed her boobs together around her sister’s cock, squeezing it quite tightly as she pleasured her younger sibling with her body.

“Win...ter...” Weiss panted, feeling herself close to orgasming. Her older sister, knowing what she was trying to say, nodded for her sister to save her breath, allowing her to lay back and enjoy her treat. The younger girl sighed, unable to contain her pleasure any longer, as she reached her climax, orgasming hard for the first time in ages.

“AHHH! FUCK!” Weiss screamed, before quickly biting down on her lip to silence herself hard enough to draw blood as she ejaculated up into the air. Tits still around her sister’s penis, Winter felt her cock swell as she came, and watched her hot white cum shoot up into the air at incredible velocity, before coming back down, splattering all over the woman’s breasts. Several more ropes of the sticky mess followed, all flying up into the air and landing on or around Winter. The older Schnee didn’t mind, in fact quite enjoying being quite literally showered in her sister’s semen, getting Weiss’s cum not only all over her tits and face, but also in her hair.

“Winter, I’m sorry!” Weiss apologised, only for the woman to smile at her sister.

“Don’t worry about it.” She told her sister, pausing before she continued. “You have a shower in this room, right?” She asked, receiving a nod from Weiss. Winter let out a relieved sigh, not knowing exactly how she would get back to her ship without anyone noticing the cum that decorated her face and hair if Weiss had answered no.

Without speaking another word yet again, Winter lifted herself up from the bed, crawling back on top of Weiss, the younger sister’s semen dripping onto her a little bit, but she didn’t mind. After planting another light kiss on her sister’s cheek, Winter promptly turned around, so that while she was still on top of her sister, they were facing opposite directions in the sixty nine position, with Winter’s mouth hanging right over Weiss’s cock, while her cunt was pressed up against her sister’s face.

After so many years, Weiss didn’t need to be told what to do, as she immediately put her tongue to work at pleasuring her sister’s pussy, which was significantly wetter than it had been earlier. Winter groaned as she felt her sister’s tongue enter her cunt. While she had never as of yet allowed Weiss, or anyone else for that matter, to fuck her pussy, the younger sister had a significant degree of experience in cunnilingus. While Winter would only ever use her mouth, hands and ass to get Weiss’s cock off as a reward, the two often partook in other sexual activities with each other. For instance, Winter was very fond of her sister giving her oral pleasure to both her virgin vagina and her asshole, as well as occasionally fingering or even licking her sisters pussy or ass if she had been good that month, but not good enough for anything with her cock.

Winter soon found herself lost in the moment, as her sister’s tongue explored between her sopping wet folds, savouring the feeling of the younger girl’s tongue inside of her, forgetting all about the delicious cock right before her eyes. That is, until she heard the faint whimper of her younger sister into her cunt, as she begged in just one grunt for Winter’s warm mouth to be wrapped around her needy cock. The older woman snapped out of her pleasured trance, quickly regaining her composure.

“Patience, Weiss. Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” Winter instructed, feeling Weiss nod in acknowledgment beneath her, not knowing that her sister had almost lost control of herself, the older woman only implying that she was in control of her body all along, rather than admitting that she had surrendered her pleasure to her younger sister.

Weiss’s tongue was getting sore by the time she felt Winter’s soft, warm, wet lips wrap around the head of her cock, tasting the girl’s musky penis that was still lightly coated in her own cum, much like Winter’s chest and face. The woman’s head didn’t immediately start bobbing up and down as Weiss had expected, instead using her lips and the tip of her tongue to tease her sister’s head. Weiss couldn’t help but cry out in joy, the sounds from her mouth vibrating throughout her older sibling’s pussy, sending shudders down her sister’s spine and feelings of increased arousal across Winter’s body in an endless loop of pleasure.

Weiss was practically pinned under her sister, not that she was complaining, with her arms unintentionally trapped under Winter’s shins, while the rest of her body was held down by her older sister’s. The only thing Weiss could move to any reasonable extent without putting her sister out was her head, which she was constantly re-angling to give the Atlesian specialist the optimum amount of pleasure, her wet lips and tongue almost making out with Winter’s cunt as though it were her mouth. As she did, her own mouth was perpetually flooded with her sister’s sweet delectable nectar, the surprisingly sugary sweet taste pleasing Weiss’s taste buds as she ate out her sister’s cunt.

Meanwhile, Winter’s mouth was filled with another bodily fluid, more toward the bitter end of the flavour spectrum, yet still equally delicious in her opinion at least, as the inside of the elder Schnee’s mouth was slathered with Weiss’s cum and precum. Eventually, once she felt that Weiss had had enough teasing, Winter’s head bobbed down, engulfing Weiss’s entire shaft. Weiss almost screamed, as she felt her older sister’s still tight gullet squeezing her member, her lips kissing her awkwardly shaven crotch where the heiress had struggled to shave around her chastity cage.

Neither girl could speak a word, both preoccupied with their own delicious treats, not that they would if they could, not wanting to give up the incredibly addictive fluid that they were hungrily slurping down. Winter felt her throat bulge as it was forced to accommodate for Weiss’s length, a little out of practise, but she found that it was just like riding a bike, and immediately got back into the rhythm of bobbing her head up and down the length of her sister’s cock. Weiss groaned in pleasure as her cock was squeezed by Winter’s oesophagus, the base of her cock being kissed by her sister every time the member was plunged down her throat. 

After almost fifteen minutes of the continuous pleasure for both the girls, they were both on the verge of orgasming, so close to cumming. Both Schnee’s were sweating mildly, just enough for their bodies to be slightly sticky against each other’s as they used their mouths to please each other. Winter was finding it difficult to contain herself, about to orgasm any second, but determined not to do so until Weiss orgasmed first. Fortunately for her, judging by the nigh breathless sounds of pleasure coming from Weiss, she was on the verge of climaxing, and considering her constant denial for the past quarter of a year, Winter was certain that her sister wouldn’t be holding back at all.

Winter was proved right, when she heard Weiss scream loudly, fortunately somewhat stifled by her own cunt over the girl’s mouth as she orgasmed, her body shaking as she did, her salty semen being pumped down Winter’s throat and directly into her stomach as she was deepthroated by her older sister. Winter allowed her stomach to be floored with Weiss’s cum, although felt somewhat disappointed that she hadn’t had the chance to taste her deliciousness yet. However, she soon had her chance when Weiss finished cumming, and Winter removed her mouth from her sister’s cock, although keeping her lips wrapped tightly around it so that none of Weiss’s addictive semen would escape her sister’s mouth. Winter moaned in joy as she swished her sister’s murky white mess around in her mouth, enjoying its taste, before swallowing most of it down, adding to the pool of semen that filled her belly, while keeping a little in her mouth to savour the taste.

Between the taste of Weiss’s cum, and the obvious pleasuring by her tongue, Winter could now also no longer control her body, orgasming for the first time that day, squirting her juices all over her sister’s face. The woman shuddered in ecstasy, letting out an adorable whimpered moan as Weiss hungrily lapped up all of the elder Schnee’s sweet, sweet nectar.

After having composed herself, Winter turned back around, still laying atop her sister, and looking down at her adorable sibling, hair dishevelled and the entire lower half of her face drenched in her juices, although Winter imagined she didn’t look much better. Winter leaned down, engaging in a hot and wild messy kiss with her younger sister, each of them sharing their cum with each other, making a mess in each other’s mouths at the clash of textures and tastes, but enjoying the kiss nonetheless.

The two parted before long, both wiping their mouths on the back of their hands, before Winter spoke, or rather, tried to. Her throat was sore from Weiss’s cock being jammed down it, and her voice a little hoarse, so when she tried to speak, she ended up just coughing up a mouthful or so of Weiss’s cum, landing it between her tits as the cum trickled down between her cleavage. Weiss chuckled at her sister’s embarrassment, who blushed, before promptly trying again.

“You’ve got one more.” Winter told Weiss, breaking the streak of silence between them. The heiress grinned, knowing that she would be offering her ass next. “Although, if you’d prefer, you can give up your third orgasm today, and in return, I’ll knock three months off of the deal for you to fuck me in the pussy.” Winter proposed, perking Weiss’s interest. That meant that all she’d have to do if she wanted to fuck her sister’s cunt was not be released for nine months, three months less than the previous deal of one year. “What do you say?” Winter asked. Weiss had to admit that she was tempted, but three months with no release had been difficult enough. She didn’t think she would even have coped for a fourth, let alone three times that amount.

“Winter... I need this!” She told her. Winter sighed, understanding, but somewhat disappointed.

“Alright.” She said, as Weiss got up from the bed and Winter lay down. The two switched positions, so that Weiss was now the one looking down at Winter. The elder sister was lay on her belly, her big breasts pressed against the bed while her huge ass was sticking up in the air and reaching behind her to spread her huge ass cheeks, giving Weiss the perfect look at the tight red hole between her sister’s cheeks.

Weiss’s cock throbbed angrily, hungry for another orgasm, as she eyed her sister’s naked form up and down from behind. She liked to think that no one was perfect, but looking down at Winter now, Weiss found that belief hard to stand by. Ice blue eyes ran all over her sister’s nude, form of flawless skin that covered her unbelievably curvy, yet very much natural form. Sensing hesitation, Winter glanced over shoulder, whipping her messy hair out of her eyes and accidentally flicking some of Weiss’s cum from earlier onto the younger sibling’s body.

“What’s wrong?” Winter asked, concerned for her sister. Without hesitation, Weiss replied.

“You’re beautiful.” Winter blushed at her sister’s comment. Despite her tough and strict demeanour, the woman still had strong emotions, possibly too strong towards her sister in particular.

“So are you.” Winter replied, but Weiss simply shook her head, her eyes never meeting Winter’s, fixated on the woman’s body.

“No, I mean, you’re perfect.” Weiss told her sister, making the woman’s face glow a deep shade of crimson, struggling to maintain her dominating composure.

“Weiss, I appreciate you saying that, but isn’t there something you’d rather be doing right now?” Winter inquired, making Weiss look away embarrassed at what she had just said to her sister. Without either Schnee speaking again, Winter simply spread her cheeks, as Weiss pressed the wet tip of her cock against her sister’s tight rear hole. Winter winced as Weiss pushed her head into her ass, the woman’s walls being forced to spread to allow the younger girl’s cock to enter her ass. 

Weiss groaned in pleasure, as Winter’s incredibly tight hole squeezed her cock, while her sister bit her lip to avoid screaming. She had thought that Weiss’s cum and her saliva would prove to be enough lubrication, to allow her cock to easily slide into her ass, but due to her being out of practise for three months, her ass wasn’t as easy for Weiss to enter as it had been. The younger girl didn’t seem to notice though, still trying to force her cock into her older sister’s ass, successfully pulling out a little before pushing in again, burying her thick fuck stick deeper and deeper inside her sister every time. Weiss’s hands found their way to Winter’s shoulders, pinning her older sister helplessly down to the bed as she began her campaign of dry fucking the older Schnee’s ass.

Winter arched her back, and realised that her eyes had begun to water, as her rear hole was forcibly stretched by her sister, who was building up a rhythm and beginning to fuck the woman. She knew that if it became too much for her, all she had to do was say the word, and Weiss would instantly stop what she was doing. However, Winter didn’t want to ruin her sister’s fun, since she had been in chastity for the past three months – longer than ever since she had first been locked up. Furthermore, the more that Weiss fucked her ass raw, the more Winter found herself enjoying the pain it brought her.

“Fuck, Winter... you’re so tight!” Weiss moaned, receiving a simple hum in response from her sister, who didn’t want to let her younger sibling catch on to how much in pain she was and break her dominating demeanour. Nevertheless, Winter couldn’t deny the immense pleasure that Weiss’s cock inside her ass brought her, despite her rear hole being incredibly sore on account of the abuse her ass was receiving from her younger sister’s cock. 

Weiss grunted, her entire shaft buried ten inches deep inside her older sister, before she pulled almost all the way out, only to slam her member back into her sister’s ass, her balls slapping against Winter’s virgin cunt as she fucked her ass raw, gradually picking up the pace until the entire bed was rocking with each thrust of Weiss’s hips, the headboard knocking lightly against the wall as she did. As Weiss fucked her, Winter slowly began to be able to tune out the agony of being dry fucked in the ass, the woman’s rear hole adjusting to having her sibling’s fat shaft stretching her inner walls apart, her pain replaced by an ever growing pleasure that burned deep within her as her body ached, begging for Weiss’s member to fill her up. With each of Weiss’s thrusts deep into her ass, Winter found her hips involuntarily bucking backwards, as her body urged the younger girl to go deeper and deeper, to which she obliged as best she could, despite Winter feeling as though her sister’s cock might tear her in half.

The heiress watched as her sister’s round firm cheeks jiggled with each thrust of her own hips as her thighs slapped against her ass, which wrapped tightly around her huge perfectly fitting cock. Weiss moaned loudly again, throwing her head back in utter bliss at having her older sister so kindly lie there while she fucked her ass raw. 

The younger girl was grateful to have such a considerate and compassionate sister as Winter. She could only imagine the torture she would be in if anyone else had been her key holder. Her mother would most likely have let her out regularly, though perhaps wouldn’t be up to helping out to the same extent as Winter. Her father would almost certainly never let her out. In fact, he had been the one to suggest full chastity to Winter, after of course he suggested that Weiss have the ‘Unnatural thing’ amputated, to which the two sisters refused. And Whitley... Weiss shuddered as she dared not to imagine what horrid things Whitley would demand of her in exchange for a release that he would probably never grant anyway. Weiss tried not to occupy her mind with such dreadful thoughts while she was overcome with such pleasure, her cock being milked for all of its hot creamy cum by the elder sibling’s heavenly ass. 

Meanwhile, Winter was overcome with pleasure herself, despite only being fucked in the ass with no stimulation to her clitoris, she still found herself building up to climax after a few minutes. Using one hand to steady herself on the rocking bed, Winter reached the other hand underneath herself and between her legs as she reached for her previously neglected clit. The woman began to rub her previously neglected nub, gasping as sheer pleasure pulsed through her entire body, on the verge of orgasming as she continued to masturbate, while her little sister roughly fucked her asshole from behind.

“God, Weiss, that’s it!” Winter moaned, her fist clenched around the bedsheets while her other hand worked like magic on her sensitive throbbing clit, her ass cheeks clenching around Weiss’s shaft. “Fuck, your cock... it’s amazing.” Winter grunted, every thrust into her ass being followed by the slap of the younger girl’s balls against her pussy, as well as a grunt from Weiss as she drew closer to the final orgasm that her sister would aid her with, but was still a long way from finishing with her tight ass. The older of the two whimpered silently, squeezing her eyes shut in sheer ecstasy as she was rather violently fucked by her little sister, the agonising pain and humiliation of being mercilessly fucked by her younger hermaphrodite sibling breeding even greater pleasure that washed over Winter’s body, like a drug she was addicted to, feeling the rush as it infected her mind and took over her body, all the while with Weiss punishing her rear hole so ruthlessly.

“Weiss...” Winter muttered, as a faint whimper escaped her lips, shattering the Atlesian specialist’s calm and confident demeanour in a single sound. Weiss smirked at how her sister had surrendered her body to her so easily, just as she always did... eventually. 

While Winter would deny it to Weiss’s face, she loved nothing more than for her younger sibling to pin her down and fuck her brains out as roughly as she liked. Winter was somewhat of a Sadomasochist in that regard. On the one hand, she basked in the control and power she felt as Weiss’s key holder, knowing that she had complete and absolute control over her sister’s cock, picturing Weiss in her mind, naked as she tried to get herself off to no avail, with Winter sometimes even masturbating to the thought of her sister lying there, frustrated at being denied any slim chance of orgasming. On the other hand, she loved little more than to simply lie on her front with her ass in the air and let Weiss have her way with her older sister, fucking her raw, flourishing in the pain and humiliation of it until she ached all over, until she was bleeding, until she passed out from exhaustion, until she couldn’t take it any more...

“AHH!” Winter cried, her body spasming as she orgasmed, her cunt squirting out her sweet juices that soaked Weiss’s thighs from their position. The older woman’s body collapsed, as she slumped down, exhausted and no longer able to support herself after her climax as she lay there, panting like a bitch in heat as her mind lost jurisdiction of her body, the latter of which just lay there, accepting Weiss’s cock inside of her while the former ceased to function.

“Oh God, Winter, fuck I’m so close!” Weiss whimpered, her cock throbbing wildly inside her sister as she fucked the older woman into the mattress, feeling herself about to burst any second now. The woman couldn’t even respond, her whole body seizing up as she was now just simply lay there, her purpose reduced to being used for her sister to get off to. Fortunately, just as Winter felt herself about to slip out of consciousness, she sparked back awake at the sharp hard tug of her hair on the back of her scalp, making her wince as Weiss gripped her hair painfully tightly.

“Winter... I’m cumming!” Weiss screamed, slamming her hips against Winter’s one last time, her entire length sinking into the woman’s inviting ass as she exploded inside of her sister, loudly sighing in bliss as she orgasmed. Winter groaned at the feeling of Weiss’s cock pulsing inside of her ass, as she felt herself being pumped full of her sister’s hot white cream, the girl’s semen being emptied into her sister’s willing ass, before she was finally finished, sliding her wet cock out of Winter’s cum filled ass.

“That was amazing!” Weiss sighed, catching her breath. Winter didn’t have the energy to respond, barely conscious as she slumped down, feeling Weiss’s cum swirling around inside of her body. When her sister didn’t respond, Weiss looked down, concerned at her.

“Winter, are you alright?” She asked, worried she might have pushed her sibling too far. Winter’s mind urged her to answer the question, but her voice refused to function, and so she resorted to a simple nod of her head to tell Weiss that she was okay. The young huntress smiled, lying down beside the woman, as the pair cuddled up together.

“Thank you so much, Winter.” Weiss said, resting her head in the space between Winter’s head and shoulder. “I really appreciate you helping me out like this.” She told her.

“Anything... for you, Weiss.” Winter spoke, having found her voice, although it was rather quiet, with Weiss being just close enough to hear her clearly enough. Looking into her sister’s eyes, Winter smiled. “I love you... Weiss...” Spoke, before exhaling and closing her eyes, falling asleep in her sister’s arms. 

Weiss smiled at what her sister had just told her, curling up in her arms before she too drifted off to sleep in her bed.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Weiss wake up and get intimate in the shower, before a phone call throws a spanner in the works, and an unexpected visitor further complicates their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add more chapters. I don't know how many I'm going to do, although I'd say maybe ten or so. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, and if you have any unrelated suggestions for separate works, I'm always happy to do suggestions for free.

“Are you sure, Winter?” Weiss asked, a little anxious.

“Of course, my love!” Winter responded, smiling sweetly before kissing Weiss on the lips. “Trust me, this is really for the best.” She added, as she dropped the key to Weiss’s chastity cage down the toilet before flushing. 

“But... I don’t understand...” Weiss moaned, tears in her eyes. Winter had been fine with her that morning, but when the two awoke, she had forced Weiss back into her chastity cage, and convinced her that it was much better for them to throw away the key.

“I don’t want you to constantly be anxious about when you’ll next be released, so this way, you won’t have to !” Winter told her younger sister, tears streaming down the poor girls face. “You know why that is, don’t you?” She asked. Weiss nodded, mumbling something under her breath. “What was that? Winter asked. 

“...because I’m never going to be released again...” Weiss cried, sobbing that her cock would be trapped inside this infernal cage for as long as she lived. Had this been Winter’s plan all along? To put her in chastity, and slowly make her releases less and less frequent until she got rid of the key all together? Weiss fell to her knees, sobbing that she would be in constant torment for the rest of her life.

“That’s right!” Winter spoke, as if Weiss was just as happy about this as she was. “You’re going to be trapped in that cage forever and ever, and ever, and ever...”

 

“Weiss!”

The heiress awoke with a start disoriented and confused at being woken up all of a sudden, taking a few seconds to look around the room, spotting Winter crouched down beside her bed. Quickly peeling back the covers, she confirmed that her cock was still released, and she spotted both the cage and key on her bedside table. Only now did the younger sister realise that she was drenched in sweat, and was shaking somewhat.

“Weiss, are you alright?” Winter asked, genuine concern in her voice. Weiss nodded.

“Yes, I... I think it was just a bad dream...” She told her older sister, looking into her blue eyes with her own, before leaning in close to her in a loving hug.

“Hey, it’s alright!” Winter reassured her sister, who was holding back tears. She didn’t know why she was so close to crying, whether it was the idea of being in chastity for her entire life, or just a spurt of adrenaline, although it was more likely the idea of her older sister, the one person she had always been able to trust, betraying her, that had Weiss so emotional.

“I’m sorry...” Weiss said, a little embarrassed at her childish reaction, as Winter smiled at her.

“It’s fine.” She told her sister, pausing before going on. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. Weiss thought, but shook her head.

“It’s dumb...” She muttered, receiving a nod from the elder sister as she stepped out of bed, looking around the room. “What time is it?” She asked her sister.

“Half past eleven.” Winter replied. 

“Where’s my team?” Weiss wondered aloud, obviously thankful that they weren’t here to see her nude and with a phallus between her legs, but confused as to where they could have gotten to.

“They woke me up with this annoying banging on the door.” Winter told her sister. “So I gave them all a bit of money for them to spend in Vale while we ‘caught up’.” Winter added with a wink to her little sister, making the younger girl blush.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Weiss told Winter.

“Maybe I just think my baby sister’s worth it...” The elder woman muttered, leaning in close, before kissing the younger girl. Weiss moaned into her sister’s mouth, as she could still taste herself a little from earlier inside Winter’s mouth, their tongues clashing in a sensual and gentle, yet passionate kiss. Winter eventually drew back, much to the dismay of her sister, 

“So... what now?” Weiss asked. Seeing her sister’s naked body once again, incredible and irresistible curves with stench of Weiss’s cum coming from her breath, the heiress’s cock once again twitch to life, becoming semi hard.

“Well, I was planning to take a shower to get rid of your smell on me...” Winter began, her arms falling to her hips was she leaned forward to her sister, giving her a good look at the older woman’s cleavage as she anticipated what the girl hoped she would say next. “...and since you’re up, you may as well join me.” Winter finished, looking down at her beaming sister.

Without saying another word, Weiss quickly took Winter by the wrist, yanking her sibling along unceremoniously as she dragged the older Schnee girl to team RWBY’s en suite bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Weiss stepped into the shower, turning on the water not too hot, but still warm enough for steam to pour from the shower. Winter giggled as she was pulled into the shower by her sister, the warm water running over both of their nude bodies. Small beads of water dripped from both the girl’s erect nipples, as well as a few that ran down Weiss’s shaft, only to drop off the tip of her cock.

The two girl’s shared no more words, as Weiss leaned up in her tiptoes to kiss her sister, warm water running over both of the girl’s nude bodies as the two shared a wet kiss. Winter pulled back, her long hair now damp and matted against her skin as the allowed the water to run over it, closing her eyes as her fingers ran through her silver locks to untangle the parts of hair that had become clumped together as a result of her little sister’s semen, the warm water washing off most of the mess from the rest of her body.

“So... are we going to do anything in here?” Weiss asked, eagerly, her cock bouncing excitedly up and down as blood rushed through the thick member, stimulating the heiress’s arousal.

“What do you want to do?” Winter asked seductively, eyes still closed as a sly smirk spread across her face.

“What I want to do...” Weiss answered immediately, licking her lips and rubbing her thighs together instinctively in arousal. “Is to bend you over backwards and shove my cock into your cunt until I cum inside you.” The younger sister finished. Winter opened her eyes, looking at the girl in a mixture of shock and lust, while Weiss was stunned at herself as well, not only for imagining such things, but for saying it out loud.

“Well...” Winter began. “Maybe if you take my deal and go a year without release, your dream will become a reality...” The woman teased, pushing Weiss’s petite form against the wall and pressing her curvaceous form against the girl, their lips inches away. Weiss’s erect cock throbbed in anticipation, the girl gasping as she felt Winter’s thighs clap around her cock, the woman’s dripping wet pussy grinding against the rock hard shaft, her lips wrapping around it but never allowing it to enter her virgin cunt.

“R-Really...?” Weiss asked, her lips quivering as she was teased further and further to orgasm by the sexier older woman, her breaths becoming heavy and loud as Winter teased her. The Atlesian Specialist smirked again, as her hands explored her sister’s young, but very much blossoming body. The woman’s left hand found its place around Weiss’s breast which, while small, was still very soft but firm, her thumb and forefinger teasing around the nipple, earning a desperate whimper from the girl. Her right hand, slipping between the girl’s thighs, found the heiress’s pussy, quickly and expertly locating the younger sibling’s clitoris and gently teasing it, the girl unable to suppress a rather loud cry of pleasure as she was endlessly teased and tormented.

“Imagine it...” Winter continued to grind against her sister, ignoring her adorable pleading looks and noises as she rubbed her sopping wet folds up and down the girl’s member. “Imagine if you came inside of my cunt... what it would feel like for my soft lips to wrap around your cock... for my tight pussy to milk your balls dry... for my fertile uterus to be flooded with your hot creamy cum.” The older woman couldn’t suppress a lustful groan as she continued to grind on her sister, the younger of the two whimpering at what little stimulation she was receiving. It wasn’t quite enough to make her orgasm yet, but it was just enough to bringer her ever closer, her body getting hotter and more sensitive as Winter went on. 

Weiss wrapped her arms around the older woman, her left resting on the woman’s back, while her right ran down Winter’s curvy hips, eventually finding its place in her ass, lightly squeezing her sister’s cheek, eliciting a slight squeal form the older girl, who grinned at her sibling’s boldness. The two girl’s tits pressed against each other’s chests, as their thighs interlocked, teasing one another as Winter’s knee slipped between her sister’s legs, rubbing her soaking wet pussy, while her own was used to endlessly tease the girl’s member.

Both Schnee girl’s were breathing heavily now, the room steaming up from the hot water that washed over them as Winter forced their lips to meet, engaging in a long, drawn out sensual kiss, all the while continuing to pleasure herself and her sister. Weiss whimpered again into the woman’s mouth, feeling her cock being squeezed between the elder sister’s thighs as the shaft was drenched by the girl’s vaginal juices.

“Winter...” Weiss whined as her sister broke the kiss, keeping their forehead’s against each other’s, each girl’s breath heavy on each other’s mouth and neck.

“Imagine...” Winter spoke, her voice soft and sensual, sending shivers down Weiss’s spine. “Imagine if you came inside of my pussy, filled me up with your semen, spilling your seed into my cunt. Oh God!” Winter moaned as she felt her arousal building up, knowing that any sexual frustration that she felt was reciprocated by her little sister tenfold. “Imagine if you got me pregnant... if you came inside my womb and we made a baby... what would people say about me getting pregnant? Would they know it was yours?” Winter wondered aloud, grinning at her sister’s reaction to the statement.

“Oh God, Winter!” Weiss whined, her voice waning as she cried in torment.

“How would father react? He’d know it was yours for sure.” Winter continued, the mere thought of getting her sister pregnant sending Weiss’s body into overdrive, unable to control herself and almost falling to the shower floor in joy, only to be held up by her sister. “How would you like to get me pregnant, Weiss? How would you like to fuck me in the cunt until I’m pregnant? Make me a slave to your cock... make your cock the meaning of my life... to just keep me for your own pleasure... would you like that Weiss?” Winter asked, her sister nodding vigorously.

“YES! YES! OH GOD, WINTER, I WANT YOUR CUNT AROUND MY COCK!” Weiss cried, tears of joy streaming down her face as she felt herself pushed right to the edge of climaxing, about to explode her hot white cum form the end of her cock.

All of a sudden, every last bit of the pleasure that Winter had been giving her was gone, the older girl stepping back and letting the heiress fall to the shower floor, her body drenched in sweat and hot water and both hers and Winter’s thighs stained with each other’s bodily fluids.

“Tough.” Winter said bluntly, watching her sister squirm in frustration on the floor, her entire body shaking at being denied. Weiss whimpered desperately, reaching down to touch herself, to push herself over the edge and finally cum, only for Winter to reach down with lightning reflex’s and grab the girl’s wrists, tutting and shaking her head in disappointment.

“Weiss... you should know better.” Winter told her. “If you want to cum, you’ve got to EARN it.” The woman instructed her, roughly yanking the heiress up by the hair, making the girl whimper at the slight pain as she was forced to kneel, but her mind was far more preoccupied by the prospect of earning herself yet another orgasm that day.

“ANYTHING!” Weiss cried desperately. Winter chuckled at how easily she could manipulate her sister. One minute she had her fantasising about enslaving and impregnating her, the next she would have been willing to do absolutely anything, unconditionally to earn even the chance to cum.

“Well, a start would be to finish off what I started, preferably using that sweet mouth of yours.” Winter suggested, her left hand still maintaining a tight grip on Weiss’s hair to hold her head in place, while her right hand made its way to her breasts, squeezing one, before it snaked down her body all the way to her cunt, using her index and middle fingers to spread her lips and reveal her unbelievably tight cunt to Weiss. 

Like the obedient and submissive girl she pretended she wasn’t, Weiss instantly leaned forwards and stuck out her tongue to lick the exposed area between her sister’s soft pink folds. Winter stifled a moan as Weiss’s wet and warm tongue made contact with her clit, flicking across the nub almost teasingly, and Winter cursed her sister for having the nerve to play games with her, especially when she was so hot and flustered. Almost as a lesson, the soldier forced her sister’s head further between her legs so that her lips were pressed up against Winter’s tight pussy, the taste of which made Weiss whine at the irresistibly sweet nectar the trickled down Winter’s thighs, redirected by the heiress’s tongue to her mouth.

With her face thrust forcefully between her sister’s thighs, Weiss’s hands snaked around the woman’s legs. Her right hand made its way between Winter’s thighs to join her tongue, as the heiress slowly began to push just her middle finger into Winter’s cunt, earning a sharp cry of surprise from the woman, her walls contracting around the digit in shock, before her tension faded, allowing her sister to plunge the finger slowly in and out of her. Meanwhile, Weiss’s left hand gripped the woman’s ass, giving it a playful squeeze, before daring to venture between the two big cheeks, gently pushing both her index and middle fingers inside of the woman. 

This time Winter couldn’t hold back a moan, as she cried out loudly, almost collapsing in pleasure as her obedient little sister’s tongue and fingers dedicated themselves to bringing the heiress’s key holder the utmost pleasure. Weiss knew that if she failed to please Winter, she would immediately go back into chastity for yet another month. Therefore, despite her painfully throbbing cock, and having been toyed with and teased until she was on the verge of orgasming, Weiss dared not make a single attempt to masturbate, instead focusing all of her attention on earning that privilege from her sister. If she was lucky, Winter would even allow her to fuck her again, or at least help her out with her hands or mouth.

As Weiss continued to service her sister like the good little pet she was, the warm water constantly beating down on her from the shower head, Weiss could feel traces of her own cum from last night inside of Winter’s asshole as she fingered it, while her other hand became wetter with the new vaginal fluids that her sister was producing. The elder Schnee tasted so good, Weiss thought, as she licked and kissed the sensitive area between her sister’s legs. Every so often, Winter would reposition Weiss’s head so that her mouth was over her aching slit, giving the girl a chance to put her talents of submission to better use, while her fingers still continuously worked her cunt and ass. 

“Oh, Weiss, you’re such a good girl!” Winter exclaimed, biting her lower lips as her knees buckled. The younger girl, despite her expression being invisible to her sister, still smiled at the compliment, not only because she had been reassured that she was pleasing her sister, but if she was doing a good job, that meant more chance of her getting to fuck the older girl afterwards.

Lost in the moment, the arousal growing in her core and her mind hazy with lust, Weiss gently, but rather firmly, bit down on Winter’s clit, just enough so that there was a fair amount of pressure put on the nub, barely harder than a pinch. However, the effects of the ballsy move rendered it an undeniable success, as Winter threw her head back and let out an ear piercing wail as she came around Weiss’s fingers that were inside of her. Weiss winced as her sister screamed above her, her sweet juices soaking Weiss’s already wet hand, now sticky with her juices as she retracted both her hands from the woman’s holes, the grip on her hair relenting and allowing the heiress to take a deep breath of fresh air.

“That was a bold move, Weiss...” Winter stated, panting as she seemingly rather quickly recovered from her intense orgasm. Upon further inspection, however, Weiss noticed that Winter was gripping the shower tightly, as well as steadying herself with her other hand on the wall. The heiress smiled at the signs that her skilled servitude to her sister had had more of a profound impact on her than she had initially thought.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The girl responded, almost bashfully as she watched Winter properly recover, and heiress still kneeling before her, hoping that it had been enough to earn her at least a single orgasm.

“However...” That was Weiss’s least favourite word when she had just finished servicing Winter. ‘However’, meant that she mustn’t have done enough to earn the chance to cum, and would be put back into chastity after their shower. The heiress still listened though as Winter continued, hoping to learn from her mistake and do better next time. “I believe I had already gotten myself halfway there before I allowed you to take over.” The woman stated.

“That’s not my fault!” Weiss blurted out in protest, before covering her mouth with her cum covered hand. “I mean... I only meant to say... I did my best!” Weiss added, hoping Winter wouldn’t be upset at her outburst.

“I suppose that’s true.” Winter stated, receiving a shocked look from Weiss. Rarely, if ever, did her bargaining with Winter work. She must be in an extremely good mood today. “That, combined with the fact that you’ve only had three orgasms in the past three months... I think you deserve another one, don’t you?” Winter asked. Weiss so desperately wanted to say ‘Yes’, but had always been cautious not to cross the line with Winter. She had already displayed her boldness with the biting of her clit, and demanding another orgasm now could lead to her key holder thinking that the heiress had become too defiant for her own good, and consequently, she would be denied the chance to cum for at least another month.

“Whatever you think is best, Winter.” Weiss replied with carefully chosen words. A thin smile spread across her sister’s face as she looked down at the kneeling girl in approval. The ten inch long member between her legs was twitching erratically, begging to be allowed to cum, but it didn’t show on Weiss’s face, who looked up stoically at her sister. Winter had trained her sister well, not to beg, not to cross the line, not to disobey her, and most importantly, to ALWAYS obey her, under any circumstance, be it related to her chastity or not.

Growing up in her early teens, Weiss had always known that each and every action would have a direct consequence on her release that month, or at the start, week or even day. Simple unrelated things, such as her singing, how she acted around guests, her homework and school grades, of course how tidy her bedroom was, and arguably the most significantly, how she treated Winter. These things all had a direct link to her chastity. If too many of these weren’t up to par, she would be denied her release. However, as a precaution, Weiss had always made sure to obey Winter at all times, even when she thought the girl was wrong, believing that if she did so, she couldn’t possibly stray from her sister’s desires, and the girl couldn’t possibly have any just reason not to release Weiss.

Unsurprisingly, it worked. Whatever Winter demanded of Weiss, the heiress did. Whatever Winter told her to wear, she wore. However Winter told her to act, she acted. Whatever Winter told her to say, think, or feel, even if it was in contrast to the wishes of her father and mother, or even herself, Weiss complied. Of course, this always carried the risk of Winter abusing her hold over her sister, but the elder sister was always fair, never asking too much of her sibling, although that wasn’t to say she didn’t like to have fun. For example, the time Weiss had attended Winter’s twentieth birthday party in her dress, appearing normal to all onlookers, despite knowing that she was wearing neither a bra nor underwear, at Winter’s request.

“I’m glad you feel that way Weiss.” Winter told her sister, smiling down at the girl as she gestured for her to stand up. Weiss obeyed, getting to her feet instantly. “Now then, I won’t ask too much of you this time, since I’m in a rather good mood. In fact, your task is simple; since I’m always kind enough to let you fuck me, I’m going to fuck you first this time.” Winter proclaimed, earning a confused look from Weiss.

“W-What do you mean?” Weiss asked, am little worried about the meaning of the phrase. 

“I mean, rather than you penetrating me, I’m going to penetrate you.” Winter stated. 

“With what though?” The heiress asked suspiciously. The two had discussed Winter purchasing a strap on and trying a bit of role reversal, but had never actually indulged in this particular shared fetish of theirs. 

“Turn around.” Winter demanded, ignoring her sister’s question. “Spread your legs and put your hands behind your head.” The heiress complied, turning to face the wall so that she couldn’t see what Winter was doing. Her supple breasts were pressed up against the tiles, while her still throbbing cock was pointed upwards, squished between her stomach and the tiles, and the heiress had to restrain herself from getting off right there and risk wasting her orgasm on a wall. Once she was turned around, Weiss put her hands behind her head and interlocked her fingers as she spread her legs, giving Winter a good rear view of her tight ass and dripping cunt.

For a few seconds, it didn’t sound to Weiss as though her elder sister was doing anything at all, until she suddenly felt something brush up between her vaginal folds. The younger sister winced, as she felt the familiar sensation of Winter’s fingers explore her sensitive area, separating her folds as she knelt behind Weiss so that the older girl’s face was in line with her sister’s ass, seeming to inspect her own work on her sister’s vagina. Weiss moaned when she felt Winter insert two finger’s into her tight pussy, groaning at the pleasure it brought her. The only other fingers that had had the privilege to be inside of the heiress were her own, and even then, she never went as deep as Winter was doing now, usually focusing most of her energy on her clit. 

Meanwhile, Winter’s fingers were as far inside of Weiss as they could reach, her knuckles almost inside of the girl’s folds. Weiss whimpered at the pleasure she felt when Winter began to slowly and teasingly pump the fingers in and out of her, willing herself not to cum and disappoint her sister. She couldn’t even hold on to anything with her hands, obediently keeping them behind her head, as she helplessly stood there and allowed her sister to finger her.

“You’re very tight Weiss.” Winter observed, earning no response. “Would you like me to change that?” Weiss had opened her mouth to answer, but merely let out a gasp when she felt a third finger enter her, widening her hole more than she had ever done herself. Winter smiled as she pumped the three digits in and out of Weiss, listening to her whimpers and moans as she fingered her, and ignoring her bodies desire to cum, never giving the girl quite enough pleasure to force her over the edge, and knowing that she wouldn’t lose herself for fear of punishment.

After a few minutes of agonisingly slow teasing, Weiss felt the fingers slip out of her cunt, only for them not to enter again. Instead, she felt Winter’s other hand spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing to herself the younger Schnee’s puckered rear hole. Weiss patiently awaited with bated breath for her sister to make her next move, finally releasing a heavy exhale when she felt the woman’s fingers, still wet from her juices, push into her asshole. Weiss groaned silently as she felt the first enter, the index finger pumping in and out of her ass a little bit to stretched her virgin hole. 

After a minute or two of that, Winter added her middle finger, eliciting a whimpered cry from Weiss as she felt her rear hole being stretched more than it ever had been. The older woman smiled at her sister’s reaction, as she pumped both of her fingers in and out of the heiress’s ass. This time, it wasn’t just pleasure that overcame Weiss, but the uncomfortableness of having her ass penetrated like this. The appeal that it had to Winter was lost on her, but she knew better than to challenge her sister when there was an orgasm at stake. Winter, however, senses Weiss’s uncomfortableness with the action, and immediately withdrew her fingers.

“Weiss, you know that I’d never make you do anything that you weren’t comfortable with, just as I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t enjoy.” Winter stated, taking Weiss off guard a little, the heiress wondering why her sister was so bothered with whether or not she enjoyed it. Then it hit her. Winter wasn’t doing this for her own pleasure; she was doing it for Weiss’s! The heiress couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment in the last four or so years that Winter had ceased being her key holder and begun to be her lover, but it had just now occurred to her that that was what this was really all about. None of it was for Winter’s benefit – that came from having Weiss in chastity and controlling her every action – the time the sisters spent together while Weiss was out of chastity was HER time to have fun.

“T-Thanks, Winter.” Weiss stammered, flustered, as her sister stood upright and kissed her on the cheek from behind.

“I love you.” Winter told her. For four years, the sisters had been saying those words to each other, and Weiss now knew their meaning. They weren’t talking about the platonic love of siblings, nor the objective love of a master and a pet, but rather the love of two women who were in love with each other.

“I love you too.” Weiss replied, as she felt Winter’s hands on her arms, applying just a little pressure that signalled for Weiss to lower them. The younger girl did so, as she was turned back around by Winter.

“You know, I was actually hoping to tease you a bit more, but I think we’d both rather just fuck now, wouldn’t you agree?” Winter suggested with a chuckle. Weiss giggled, nodding her head, as the girls traded places so that it was Winter facing the wall and Weiss, with her throbbing erection, that was standing behind. Winter turned around, reaching behind her and spreading her ass cheeks.

Weiss wasted no time in taking full advantage of her sister’s offer, pressing the tip of her cock against the woman’s puckered hole, smearing precum all around it, before slowly entering her. Winter moaned loudly, her asshole being penetrated for the nth time by her little sister’s thick member, as she clenched her cheeks together, applying pressure around Weiss’s cock, thus providing her with more pleasure. Weiss mentally thanked her sister, as she thrust her hips forwards, plunging her cock deeper into Winter’s ass. Their session earlier that morning had been more painful for Winter than this, since her rear hole had remained untouched in three months, but due to the recent restart in activity, the only thing that Weiss’s cock brought to her now was pleasure.

Weiss inhaled sharply, as her sister’s cheeks clamped around her cock. It made it more difficult to enter her, but all the more rewarding and pleasurable for them both once she finally did. The heiress’s hands fell to her sister’s hips, holding her still while she penetrated her, while Winter arched her back, allowing herself to be taken from behind by her younger sibling. Weiss sighed, as she pressed her body against Winter’s, sandwiching the older woman between herself and the tiled shower wall which Winter’s ample chest was currently pressing up against, her palms finding their place either side of her head as she steadied herself against the wall. Simultaneously, Weiss pistoned her hips back and forth, her cock entering the woman’s asshole, only to draw back and enter again, much harder and faster than the last time.

“Winter... your ass.... is amazing...” Weiss panted, her breaths fast and shallow as her lungs tried to get as much air as fast as possible.

“Oh god, Weiss! Give it to me! Take me! Fuck me!” Winter moaned, her cunt drooling Weiss’s favourite treat onto the shower floor, only for it to be washed away by the warm running water. Weiss grinned as her sister begged for her cock, grabbing the older woman’s wrists and pinning them to the wall wither side of her head, rendering the once dominant Schnee helpless to her hermaphrodite sister’s. Winter’s mind went to war with itself every time Weiss fucked her. On the one hand, she was no longer in control, and there was the risk that Weiss would thinks he could do whatever she wanted to Winter while she was in this state and get away with it. On the other hand, it just felt so good; to be taken without a care in the world and brutally fucked in the ass, to not have the responsibility of setting regulations for her sibling and ordering her around, however much fun that may be, to simply be completely at the mercy of her little sister and her not so little cock.

As Weiss’s hips perpetuated the slamming of her cock in and out of Winter’s ass, the woman suddenly tensed up, before letting out a loud scream. Weiss never relented, continuing to fuck her sister throughout the duration of the woman’s orgasm, the nectar that Weiss loved the taste of so much running down Winter’s thighs, staining her skin and splashing onto the shower floor. Tidal waves of pleasure hit Winter, her entire body being sent into a frenzy, unable to deal with the sheer bliss that she had spiralled into simply from having her asshole violated by her baby sister.

Winter’s shrieks and wails throughout her orgasm served to enhance Weiss’s own pleasure, brining her closer and closer to her own climax, when she would have the chance to cum inside of her sister once more. She continued the endless thrust of her hips, even after Winter became drained of energy and her knees surrendered to Weiss, giving up on her and causing her entire form to slump down, only to be prevented by Weiss’s cock, her wrists still pinned to the walls as she was unable to stand, but unable to fall, merely to be used for Weiss’s own entertainment.

After a while – Weiss had no idea how long, it could have been five minutes or thirty – The heiress soon felt herself on the cusp of orgasming. The younger Schnee didn’t bother to warm Winter, who was barely conscious at this point, soaked from the waist up in sweat and shower water, and drenched from the waist down in the sweet mess of her own making. Weiss’s lust filled brain didn’t even register the irony that Winter was more of a mess now than when she first stepped into the shower, far too preoccupied with her imminent orgasm.

Weiss cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm finally hit her like a tsunami. The heiress plunged her cock as far into Winter’s ass as it could possibly go, burying it deep inside there as she emptied the contents of her balls into her older sister’s ass, filling her up with her hot white cream. Winter groaned at the all too familiar feeling of being pumped full of her sister’s semen, as the younger girl filled her up until she was almost dry.

Weiss slowly slid her cock out of her sibling’s asshole, panting to catch her breath as she fell to her knees, expecting Winter to do the same, only for her to, by some miracle, remain standing.

“Thank you Weiss.” Winter spoke in a breathless, hushed tone. “Now, I want you to use your mouth to clean my asshole, but don’t swallow just yet.” The woman ordered, reaching behind herself once more to spread her ass cheeks, and Weiss could just about see her own cum oozing from the woman’s tight hole. Without hesitating to obey her sister, Weiss leaned forward to eat her own cum out of Winter’s ass.

Winter groaned as she felt Weiss’s tongue enter her rear, the girl’s cum flooding her own mouth as it practically poured out of the woman’s ass. Weiss had never especially enjoyed the taste of her own cum, even though the same couldn’t be said for Winter, but when she was aroused, it didn’t really matter to her, as she used her tongue to gather all of her own semen and store it in her mouth, just as Winter had instructed. However, there was much more than Weiss had anticipated, and as she carried on with her messy rim job, she found that just as much cum found its way to her face, chest and tits as actually went into her mouth.

After a minute or so, Winter signalled for Weiss to stop, which she obeyed, and to stand up, which she also obeyed. Without speaking a word, Winter leaned in close to Weiss, and the two sister’s engaged in the messiest kiss imaginable, sharing Weiss’s cum between the pair of them. The girl’s lips, tongue’s and teeth all clashed together as Winter fought to ingest as much semen as she could, happily accepting the copious amounts of Weiss’s saliva that came along with her treat. 

The sister’s finally parted, panting heavy breaths. Weiss’s semen had made a mess around each of their mouth’s, as well as all over their chests and breasts. The girls giggled, sharing a few more shorter kisses, before they actually began to clean themselves and at times each other in the shower.

After a long, admittedly overdue shower, Winter stepped out, as Weiss remained under the running water for a while longer, with her face being much more of a mess than her sister’s.

As Winter finished drying herself with one of team RWBY’s towel’s, she spotted her scroll vibrating on the counter, and looking at the caller ID, saw that it was Ironwood, as well as three missed calls from him. Winter cursed at having left her scroll on vibrate, and after having Weiss turn off the shower, answered the call, with the younger sister only catching one side of the conversation.

“General Ironwood, Sir... my apologies Sir. I was just showering... it won’t happen again... yes... yes Sir... what? A year?... Sir are you sure that... I understand... yes, thank you Sir.” With that, Winter hung up the call, an unnerving look on her face as she looked over at Weiss, who was just stepping out of the shower and beginning to dry herself with another towel.

“What is it?” Weiss asked, concerned for her sister.

“That was General Ironwood” She told Weiss. “I’m not sure how to tell you this, but in three days time, it looks like I’m going to be shipping out for a long term campaign in Mistral... for a year.” She told the younger girl.

“A YEAR!?” Weiss responded, unable to believe her ears.

“That’s correct.” Winter said, nodding slowly. 

“But... but...” Weiss stuttered, not having expected such news. “So, I won’t see you for an entire year?” She asked her sister, swallowing as she looked up into her older sister’s eyes. 

“I’m afraid not.” Winter admitted. “Believe me, if there was anything I could do to stay by your side, I’d do it. I know you’re worried about your chastity...” Winter began, only to be interrupted by Weiss.

“I don’t care about that!” She yelled, before looking down. “Well... I do, but I’m more upset about not seeing you for a year!” The younger sister protested, throwing her arms around the elder Schnee yet again as the two embraced in a loving hug. Winter returned the gesture, kissing her little sibling on the forehead.

“I’ll miss you too.” Winter admitted. “But we have to be practical; there’s no way for me to release you every month, or even every three months while I’m in Mistral.” The elder sister explained, her right hand holding Weiss’s cheek while her left ran through the girl’s still damp hair.

“So... what can we do?” Weiss asked worriedly, her nightmare from earlier becoming a reality. There was no doubt that as Winter furthered her military career, she’d have less and less time to spend with her little sister, with Weiss’s releases getting rarer and rare until she was eventually confounded to chastity for the rest of her life.

“The way I see it, there are three options.” Winter stated. “Either you stay in chastity for a year, and at the end, I’ll give you the best sex ever.” The elder girl suggested with a wink, causing Weiss to blush, though there was no way she could go without a release for that long.

“The second option,” Winter continued. “Is that I have another key cut, and you choose someone you trust to be your secondary key holder while I am away.” Winter suggested, gauging her sibling’s reaction. Weiss liked the sound of still being able to get her releases, but the idea of someone else knowing about her... condition, was less than appealing to her. 

If she had been at Atlas, she could have asked her mother to do the job. Granted she probably wouldn’t be willing to ‘help out’ in all the same ways as Winter, but she surely would still release her daughter every month. However, seeing as how she was at Beacon, it would have to be someone here, and what’s more, someone she trusted very much. Ruby was far too irresponsible and would probably lose the key immediately. Yang would no doubt try to take advantage of Weiss’ state to leverage her into doing her homework for her. Blake seemed like the best option of her teammates, but she might possibly not be as sympathetic as the others to the Schnee girl’s plight. Pyrrha would possibly be a good key choice, but the heiress didn’t really want news of her condition getting to another team. After her teammates and students, there was only staff, with Glynda being the only realistic choice, although her standards would no doubt be much higher than even Winter’s and Weiss would probably never get released.

“What’s the third option?” Weiss asked, concerned.

“Well... you have been in chastity for a while.” Winter began, suppressing a smile. “Perhaps the time has come that you are no longer in need of your chastity cage.” The elder girl told her sister with a grin, admiring the shocked expression on Weiss’s face. 

“Are... are you, serious!?” Weiss asked, beaming up at her sister, unable to believe her ears. For the first time since she’d reached sexual maturity, she would finally have a chance to not have her penis crammed into an uncomfortable, ill-fitting plastic cage. Winter held up her hand, before Weiss got too excited.

“There are conditions.” She stated, the younger sister listening intently. “I am not yet sure whether you can be trusted or not without my supervision, but my mission does not begin until three days from now. Therefore, my offer is this; if you can go three days, including the rest of today, without your chastity cage, and manage not to masturbate or have sex, then you will have proven that you no longer need to be kept under such strict supervision.” Winter concluded.

“What if I don’t make it?” Weiss asked, fearing that her sister would say ‘tough luck’ and leave her in chastity for the year.

“Then just like option two, you will have a secondary key holder to release you as frequently as they see fit. However, they will be of MY choosing.” Winter stated, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “So, Weiss, what do you choose?”

The heiress thought about her options for a minute. The first option was out of the question – there was absolutely no way that she would choose to spend an entire year without being released, even if she thought for a second that she might be able to. The second option was rather appealing. At least if she got to choose her own key holder, she could choose somebody that she knew would be sympathetic and release her frequently. The thought crossed her mind that if she chose Ruby, she might be able to convince the girl to hand the key over, and release herself any time she liked, although there was always the risk that Winter would find out, in which case she would be certainly punished. The third option though... the chance to win her permanent freedom, and she would not have to have her penis jammed into the little plastic tube ever again...

“I can easily go three days!” Weiss exclaimed, as Winter raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Are you sure?” She asked, a cocky smirk on her face. Weiss nodded, blushing a little, but certain that she could go just seventy-two hours without touching herself. “I’ll know if you cheat.” Winter added. It was true; Winter somehow always knew when Weiss had tried to break out of her cage, or if she had been fingering herself. “You won’t be allowed to have sex, or even masturbate at all, whatsoever, and that includes with your penis, or with your vagina. Oh, and I suppose your ass either, while we’re at it.” The elder Schnee girl stated, crossing her arms across her ample bare chest.

“I-I’m sure!” Weiss blurted, trying to reassure herself more than anything. Winter sighed.

“Well, alright then.” The military woman said, as the two got dressed. “I suppose I’ll be checking you before I leave.” Winter told her sister, who nodded.

Three days. In fact, not even three days. Just the rest of today, and two more days. She’d already got it out of her system for today, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to control herself for another two forty eight hours after that. 

Once fully dressed, the two Schnee girls opened the bathroom door to leave, only to be greeted by the familiar face of Weiss’s teammate.

“Well well well... This is an interesting turn of events.” Yang spoke cockily, leaning back against the wall opposite the bathroom, having got back from shopping early, while Ruby and Blake stayed in town to get coffee together.

“Y-Yang!?” Weiss stammered, instinctively crossing her legs to hide the hopefully not too obvious bulge.

“What did you hear?” Winter demanded sternly.

“Enough.” The Blonde replied, a smirk spreading across her face. “Actually, pretty much all of it. Everything from ‘Oh, Weiss! Imagine! Imagine! I want your babies!’ onward.” Yang told them, doing her best impression of Winter, whose face, while not ceasing her ice cold death stare, glowed a deep crimson colour.

“Yang, please! You can’t tell anyone about this!” Weiss begged her.

“As if I would!” She told them. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, and by that, I mean your relationship, as well as your... you know...” Yang told Weiss. This time, they were both the ones blushing. 

“Thanks...” Weiss muttered, crossing her arms.

“Well, at the very least, I think it’s safe to say that we’ve found your second key holder.” Winter told Weiss, as both of the RWBY girl’s looked at the woman in shock.

“WHAT!?” The pair exclaimed, before Winter elaborated.

“Well, it would be pointless in involving someone else, and as your teammate, I’d be fairly certain that you can trust...” Winter began, looking over at the blonde.

“Yang.” She informed Winter.

“I’m sure that Yang would be more than happy to provide you with regular releases.” Winter completed.

“Yeah, and if you’re really good, I might even let you do to me what you were doing to Winter ten minutes ago.” Yang told Weiss with a wink

“Winter! You can’t be serious!” Weiss exclaimed. Yang was by far the worst option possible for her. She would have much preferred someone fair and dependable, like Blake, or even Pyrrha. Hell, Ruby would be a better choice than her older sister.

“I assume you heard the terms?” Winter asked. Yang nodded. “Good. Then it’s settled. Weiss, if you can go three days without masturbating or having sex, you will never have to spend another day of your life in chastity ever again. However, if you fail – that being if you masturbate, have sex with either me, Yang, or someone else, or if you wish to forfeit, then you will be put back into chastity with Yang as your key holder for the minimum of a year.” Winter finished explaining.

“Sounds great to me!” Yang exclaimed, grinning in Weiss’s direction, as Winter’s eyes also found the uncomfortable heiress.

“...fine.” Weiss muttered with a heavy sigh, earning her a look of thanks from Winter and an excited one from Yang.

“Thank you, Weiss.” Winter told her, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead.

“No need to be so boring. I already know what you two get up to.” Yang told them, as both Schnee’s blushed, although still took Yang’s advice, kissing each other deeply while the blonde watched on, a wide grin across her face.

“I should be going now. Ironwoods wants to meet to discuss my mission.” Winter told Weiss finally breaking the kiss. “It will be fine, I promise.” The older woman reassured her sister. “When have I ever let you down?” She asked. It was true. Winter was the one woman Weiss could rely on. But the heiress couldn’t help but recall her dream from earlier that morning. What had that been? Foreboding? Was it supposed to show her misplaced trust in Winter? That Winter would hand over the keys to Weiss’s chastity cage to someone who would take advantage of their power over her – i.e. Yang? Nevertheless, Weiss nodded.

“I trust you.” She told Winter, as the two smiled, sharing another kiss.

“Alright, I really should be going now.” Winter repeated. “I’ll be sure to see you before I leave to check on you.” Winter told Weiss, as she took her leave. As Weiss watched her sister leave, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

“Look on the bright side Weiss. No matter the outcome, we’ll be spending a lot more time together.” Yang told her, with a wicked grin. “If you lose, I get to be your key holder! And even if you win, I’d love to see what you can do with that thing.” Yang told the heiress, gesturing to her groin, as Weiss began to doubt Winter’s judgement...


	3. Weiss's test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tires to go three days without losing control, all the while with Yang constantly teasing and taunting her, until the heiress finally snaps.

Three days.

Three fucking days.

It hadn’t even been three minutes before Yang started teasing Weiss. 

The heiress couldn’t think of a single person that could possibly be worse than Yang who could have found out about her secret. Ruby would have been ideal; calm her down, give her a few cookies, get the key, problem solved. Blake or Pyrrha would have been better. Weiss could probably have persuaded either of them to let her out of chastity much more regularly than Winter had, and she wouldn’t have to live her life up to a certain standard to earn it either.

But Yang? There was no chance that Weiss wouldn’t be made to do the blonde’s homework for the next year, and that was just the start of it. With the leverage not only that she could at any point reveal that the Schnee heiress had a cock, but also that she could deny her the chance to be released from chastity for an entire year, Weiss would be pretty much under Yang’s control. After her session with Winter today, she might be able to go another three months, but any longer than that and she’d have to seriously consider submitting to the Blonde.

As Weiss sat on her bed, trying to read a very enticing book, Yang went on and on about all the things that she could have the heiress do for her, ranging from doing her homework all the way to going shopping with her, with Weiss paying for everything of course. The poor heiress didn’t even know where Yang drew the line between serious suggestion and jokes.

Seeing that Weiss was doing a good job at blocking out her attempts to annoy her, Yang inevitably brought on the flurry of puns. 

“Hey Weiss, try not to ‘cock’ this up, ok? And remember, no matter what’s between your legs, you’ll always be a valued ‘member’ of the team. I mean, it’s not like we’re just going to give you the ‘shaft’.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the blonde’s comments and puns for almost twenty minutes, until the girls both heard familiar voices outside the door to their dorm, The white haired girl’s eyes shot up to the door, before darting over to Yang who was already grinning her way.

“Not a word.” Weiss hissed, receiving nothing but an even wider grin from Yang, as the door swung open.

“We’re back!” Ruby’s voice sounded, as the two girls walked into the room, breaking the tension. 

“Hey, Rubes! Hey Kitty cat!” Yang called as she hopped off of her bed, pulling the two in for a hug, which Ruby leapt into, while Blake tried to pull away, before reluctantly giving in to the buxom blonde.

“That was awfully generous of your sister to give us all that money, Weiss.” Blake commented, her suspicions already raised, as the heiress swallowed.

“Oh, erm, well, that’s just Winter... I guess...” Weiss mumbled. “She told me that she wanted some privacy while we caught up.” Weiss quickly added. Blake frowned suspiciously, before shaking off the feeling, supposing that there was no shortage of money in the Schnee family. 

The three girls spent the next hour or so showing Weiss what they had purchased while they were out shopping, with Ruby in particular spending nigh ridiculous amounts of Winter’s money on what she called ‘necessities’, but what everyone else referred to as sweets and chocolate. Weiss took interest, before gathering her things excusing herself from the room once she had seen everything, heading to the library to study somewhere quiet.

“I’ll go with you!” Yang suggested, eagerly, grinning at the heiress.

“Yang, you’re... going to study?” Blake asked. Her partner nodded.

“Well, I figured Weiss gets the best grades, so who better to study with? Besides, we’ve got an exam coming up that I could really use help with, and I think Weiss could be a big help, right?” Yang asked, looking over at Weiss. The heiress looked annoyed, but looking between Yang, Blake and Ruby, sighed, nodding.

“Yes... of course I’ll help you Yang...” Weiss said through gritted teeth, with Blake and Ruby looking somewhat bewildered.

“I see...” Blake muttered, while Ruby was still trying to get her head around the fact that her sister was actually planning to study. With that, the two girls left the room.

“What was all that about?” Ruby asked, just as suspicious as Blake now. The cat Faunus sighed, smiling down at Ruby.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, earning a mildly confused look from the innocent silver eyed girl. “Oh Ruby... I think your sister has a little bit of a crush!” Blake chuckled, grinning at a wide eyed Ruby.

“Wait... Yang? And Weiss?” Ruby asked, trying to imagine such a thing being true, as Blake laughed at the poor girl’s expression of confusion.

 

The white haired girl quickly stormed down the corridor, followed closely by the buxom blonde, as she followed the hermaphrodite heiress to the library. Once the pair were in a rather quiet corridor, Weiss swiftly spun around to face Yang, pinning the blonde against the wall by her shoulder as she glared up into her lilac eyes.

“Hey, are you always this forward with girls?” Yang asked, not resisting the heiress, earning a scowl from the white haired girl. “Seriously though, if you don’t make this work this week, you’ve got to work on your improve skills.” Yang told Weiss.

“Shut up!” Weiss snapped, silencing the blonde. “I don’t care what Winter said, you will NEVER be my key holder!” Weiss told her, as the girl grinned.

“Weiss, it’s not exactly like you have a choice.” Yang chuckled. “Actually, no, you DID have a choice, and you agreed to this!” The blonde chuckled, as the white haired girl second guessed herself, before regaining her composure.

“Regardless, you’re not the boss of me. I’m not going to continue to lie for you.” Weiss told the blonde.

“I think you mean, I’m not the boss of you... yet.” Yang corrected her. “And if you fail your sister’s test, you’ll want to have been nice to me, if you expect me to ever release you.” Yang added, causing the heiress to scoff.

“I’m a Schnee; I think I can control myself for three days!” The girl stated, turning to walk away. “Now go do whatever it is you were going to do. I’m going to study, ALONE!” Weiss told Yang, as she walked briskly to the library, leaving Yang stood in the hall.

As Weiss walked, she realised that she was very conscious of her penis, feeling the soft member rub against her thighs as she strolled down the hall. It was hardly enough to stimulate her, but the unfamiliar feeling she hadn’t felt in four years made it awkward for her to walk properly. What’s more, while her chastity cage fit rather snugly into her panties, leaving just a bulge, her free cock refused to be constrained by the girl’s underwear, falling through her left leg hole, as Weiss made a mental note to buy some different underwear that could contain her member better.

Before long, the heiress reached the library, finding a table in a secluded area where she set out her books and papers, before she began to study. It was nothing that she didn’t already know, but it was an excuse to get some peace and quiet, as well as take her mind off of getting aroused. Since she had just had sex in the shower with Winter, it would be a while before Weiss got as horny as she had been this morning, but by the end of the three days, she would likely be desperate just to masturbate.

The heiress carried on studying for about an hour, looking over at the clock and seeing that it read two fifteen. The white haired girl sighed, turning back to her books. This was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Usually when she was released form chastity every month – or in the most recent case, three months – she was insatiably horny, spending every waking minute of her short period of release either masturbating or fucking Winter. Now that she had been released for a few hours however, she had much more self control. Weiss figured that the few times she had fucked Winter that morning ought to have gotten the arousal out of her system for the time being, at least until the end of the day. Then it was only two days to go.

In fact, Weiss hadn’t even thought about masturbating so far, and even if she did, she was an heiress; she could easily control herself, right?   
Weiss smiled to herself as she continued to read through the article before her, making notes on it was she went through it, not a single sexual thought in her mind. In fact, this was much easier than being in chastity. It was so liberating to not have her cock crammed into a cage she’d had since she was thirteen, to instead allow her genitals to hang freely between her thighs. 

The heiress continued to make notes, before suddenly realising that she had been thinking about nothing other than being out of chastity for the past few minutes, despite claiming to herself that it had no effect on her mental state. Weiss shook her head and continued on with her studying. She knew that she could go three days without touching herself, as long as that idiot Yang didn’t ruin this all for her...

“Hey Weiss!” Weiss’s heart filled with dread, as she looked up to see the busty blonde brawler heading her way. She seemed to have gone back to their dorm and gotten changed since she had followed Weiss out of the room. She was now wearing a very tight yellow top that could barely contain her breasts, and jean shorts so short that Weiss could see almost all the way up the girl’s thighs.

“Yang...” Weiss sighed, clearly angry. “What are you doing here?” She asked, not looking back up at the girl who sat opposite her, instead focusing on her notes.

“Listen, I just wanted to apologise for earlier.” Yang admitted. Surprisingly, she seemed sincere. “I know I made fun of you a bit, and I’m sorry. I just want you to know that I wish you the best of luck, and if you do fail, even though Winter told me to be very strict on you, I promise to be fair.” Yang told Weiss. The heiress frowned, suspicious, but accepted the apology.

“That’s... really good to hear you say Yang. Thank you.” Weiss replied, smiling at the girl.

“Hey, whether you make it or not, I stand by what I said.” Yang said with a grin. “I’d very much like to see what convinced Winter to fuck her sister.” Yang said, lowering her voice.

“Excuse me?” Weiss replied.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re cute and all. But Winter...” Yang chuckled, licking her lips. “That body... those curves... she could be a model. I mean, don’t you just want to–”

“Stop it.” Weiss interrupted Yang, who was grinning across the table at her.

“Stop what?” Yang asked, feigning confusion.

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work.” Weiss stated, although despite her words, she could already feel her cock growing hard under the table.

“And what, pray tell, am I trying to do?” Yang asked.

“You know damn well!” Weiss responded, raising her voice a little. “Talking about my sister’s body so that I’ll picture her naked. Wearing that outfit so that I’ll get turned on and want to have sex with you.” Weiss snapped, though she had lowered her voice almost to a whisper, not wanting to attract unwanted attention to the pair.

“What? This outfit?” Yang asked, looking down at herself. “I didn’t know you liked it. I’ll have to start wearing it more often.” Yang told the heiress, grinning and infuriating the white haired girl even further.

“DAMN IT, YANG! You just want me to fail, don’t you!?” Weiss shouted, standing up in anger, as she felt all eyes in the library land on her. Luckily her skirt hid her erection rather well, but people would surely notice her walking strangely if she tried to leave now. The heiress swallowed, looking around the room as her mind raced to think up an excuse.

“M-My exams!” Weiss quickly added. “I’ll fail my exams if you don’t let me study in peace!” With that, Weiss sat back down, with everyone else turning back to what they were already doing, be it studying, reading or otherwise.

Weiss’s face was bright red with embarrassment, as she saw Yang chuckling away to herself in her peripheral’s. Neither girl spoke, as Weiss packed up her things into her bag, distracting herself from thinking any more about Yang, Winter, or anyone else. Before long, she had packed everything away, and stormed out of the library to go somewhere else private, leaving the blonde laughing to herself, much to the confusion of everyone else present.

 

The next day, Weiss awoke as sunlight poured in through the window.

Yesterday had been a nightmare. 

At every possible opportunity, Yang would tease and torment her. It hadn’t taken the blonde long at all to figure out that all it would take was one slip up by the heiress, and she would have the keys to her freedom, giving her control not only over Weiss’s releases, but also in effect, her money and freedom in all aspects of her life. She knew that Weiss wouldn’t be able to go for a year without being released, and would do anything that Yang told her to as a result. If that still didn’t work, she always had the threat of telling everyone that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is a hermaphrodite, which even if it remained as just a rumour, would still be devastating for her families reputation.

After having left the library, Weiss went for a walk around town to calm down after her outburst at Yang. Ever since she was first put into chastity, she had never been so close to being permanently released, and she refused to allow that stupid, infuriating blonde dunce stand in the way of her freedom.

Weiss didn’t see anyone she knew in town, nor did she do anything of interest, before making her way back to her team’s dormitory as evening approached. To her relief, it had been empty, but it was only a matter of time before Yang showed up again. She had pestered Weiss about doing her homework, to which the heiress refused, before she seemed to relent, only to begin to change into her pyjamas right in front of Weiss in an attempt to turn the heiress on. Weiss had to admit, she looked up at Yang a couple of times, memorising her incredible curves for when she would finally be free, and could masturbate freely over the memory of the blonde’s body, but ended up getting an annoying erection for her trouble. 

It was even more difficult than Weiss had anticipated not to masturbate. For the past four years, her body (particularly her penis) had gotten used to the understanding that if she was not locked in that chastity cage, then she was entitled to an orgasm soon. The first few hours after fucking Winter hadn’t been too bad, but after a while, it became more and more difficult to tell her body ‘no’, to fight her urges, no matter how strong.

Of course, Yang knew this, hence why she insisted on stripping down to nothing but her birthday suit in front of the heiress, causing her member to grow erect and strain against the fabric of her pyjamas. Even long after Yang had gotten dressed, Weiss’s erection persisted, still rock hard and unrelenting as she struggled to hide it from Ruby and Blake once they entered the room. 

Weiss’s two other roommates, Ruby and Blake, were suspicious of her recent strange activity, but had either brushed it off or made incorrect assumptions to explain Weiss and Yang’s sudden secrecy. The only silver lining in this whole situation being that Weiss was confident that Yang wouldn’t reveal her secret to anybody else, else she would lose her exclusive power over the girl. Weiss had considered telling Ruby and Blake; that would really show Yang, once her entire team knew her secret, plus she would then be able to select her preferred key holder out of the three, rather than it being Yang as Winter had suggested. However, the consequences of telling them all would do much more harm to Weiss than it would to Yang, with a team leader who couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it, and another who would no doubt love to hear the Schnee family’s shame. Weiss and Blake had made up a few weeks ago, but with the heiress’s condition, it would be difficult for anybody not to find her situation amusing to say the least.

After hours of struggling to coerce her member to become flaccid again, Weiss eventually gave up, turning onto her side and going to sleep.

Then came the morning.

Weiss awoke, and for a second, couldn’t figure out what she was feeling, until she recalled the events of the previous day. The heiress groaned, turning onto her back just as she looked down to see a huge tent in her bedsheets from her morning wood, which she quickly covered with a pillow, her face glowing crimson as she looked around the room to see if anybody had seen it. Fortunately – albeit strangely – the room was vacant of her three teammates, Yang included.

Puzzled, Weiss slipped out of her, standing as she made it up neatly, doing her best to ignore the aching arousal that served to further fuel her annoying erection. Without questioning where her teammates were, the heiress opened the door to team RWBY’s bathroom, only to stop in shock at the sight she saw before her.

Clearly she was not alone, which she would have known had she heard the shower running from through the door, as she found out when she opened the door to the bathroom, only to be greeted with the sight of a certain individual’s big round ass atop two gorgeous long legs, with long golden hair that tumbled down her back. Weiss made to leave, but her body refused to obey, forcing her to watch Yang in the shower.

Her body truly was a sight to behold, perfectly curvy in all the right ways as she turned around, as if showing it off to the heiress. Her huge breasts were like nothing Weiss had ever seen, especially in comparison to her humble bust, and the sight of Yang’s soaking wet cunt almost made Weiss’s mouth water in her lust, that she didn’t even notice Yang look up and see her. 

The blonde smirked when she saw the white haired girl standing there at full mast, watching her showed, just as she had anticipated. With that, Yang ran her hands from her neck, down her wet body, sliding them over envious mounds of flesh on her chest, leaving her left hand to linger on her left tit to squeeze and play with it, pinching the nipple lightly and eliciting slight moans from herself. Meanwhile, her right hand continued its campaign down her body, running over her toned abs until it finally reached her groin, slipping effortlessly between her legs as she used it to locate her clitoris. Weiss watched in disbelief, as Yang masturbated in the shower, using the same hand to rub her throbbing clit as she simultaneously fingered herself, while her other hand worked on her ample chest.

If Weiss hadn’t already been fully erect, she certainly would have become so right this moment. She could feel her cock strain against her pyjamas, as she watched Yang shower for a few more minutes. The blonde continued to pretend not to notice Weiss as she masturbated, letting out genuine groans of arousal as her sweet juices trickled down between her thighs and onto the shower floor. The poor tormented heiress found it harder and harder to keep her hands in check, so desperately wanting to masturbate right then and there. So what if she was locked in chastity for a year? So what if she had to obey Yang’s every word? It would be worth it to feel such pleasure right now... right?

Weiss shook her head. She knew that she needed to get a grip. It was only two days without touching herself; if she couldn’t even manage that, how would that reflect on her?

“You can masturbate if you want, Weiss. I don’t mind.” Yang told her, with a wink. “I’ll take it as a compliment.” She added, smirking playfully, letting out another moan as she masturbated. “You know you want to. It would be so easy... Winter would never need to know... come here... I’ll even help you...” Weiss found herself actually considering the blonde’s offer, as her eyes scanned the flawless body of the bombshell before her, before somehow finding the willpower to refuse.

“N-No!” Weiss exclaimed, backing away, although her eyes never left Yang’s body. She couldn’t do it, could she? She wanted to, but there was no way she would get away with it. Winter would know. Winter always knew. Besides, there was no way that Yang would let her off so easily.

Yang pouted, looking disappointed at Weiss’s resistance to her lure, but was not deterred from her role as the temptress.

“Well, you ARE the one that was watching me shower...” Yang told her, grinning. For a second, Weiss thought that it might have been a genuine mistake, but soon realised that the bathroom door had been unlocked, meaning that Yang had intended for her to walk in and see her. What’s more, she hadn’t stopped touching herself, even after noticing Weiss. 

“Y-You tricked me!” Weiss stammered, biting her lower lip as she struggled to contain her arousal. Yang simply shrugged, as she continued to overtly masturbate before the heiress.

Unable to take it anymore, Weiss dashed out of the bathroom and towards the case of dust cartridges that she always kept under her bed. Rummaging through it, Weiss found her cock throbbing more and more erratically, as she struggled to restrain herself. Finally, she found what she was looking for: Ice dust.

Actual ice would be ideal, but she didn’t have the time or opportunity to get any, so this would have to make do. Hastily, she placed the dust cartridge into her rapier, Myrtenaster, and swung it, gently, producing a small block of ice, no larger than Weiss’s ten inch member. The girl quickly grabbed it, placing it onto her cock as she rubbed it all over her shaft, biting her lip to avoid crying out from the cold. Looking down, she saw that it was working perfectly, forcing her cock to become flaccid once more, as her torture was ended.

“Aww, and here I was just wanting to have some fun!” Yang protested, pouting, watching from the doorway to the bathroom as Weiss’s cock returned to its formerly flaccid state.

Weiss smiled internally at the small victory for herself, although outwardly glared daggers at Yang for almost compromising her. If she could overcome watching Yang shower without masturbating, the rest shouldn’t be too difficult, at least, that was what Weiss thought...

 

Weiss sighed, as she fell back onto her bed.

It had been a long second day. At times she felt like there was no way she could possibly do this, but there were also times when she thought there was no way she could fail.

Despite the uneasy start to the day with the shower incident, Weiss had been confident that the rest of the day would go smoothly. Her first hint to suggest that her assumption was incorrect was when Ruby and Blake announced that they would be away for the next week. Apparently, Ruby had wanted to introduce Blake to hers and Yang’s father, and since they had a week without any lectures, it was the opportune time. They had invited Yang, but she had declined, obviously still trying to ‘enslave’ Weiss. With that, Ruby and Blake had bid the two girls farewell, leaving Weiss alone with her torturous teammate. 

This meant that should Weiss fail her challenge set by her sister, she would be at the beck and call of the infuriatingly annoying blonde for the following five days, without any interruption from their teammates. Even the best case scenario where Weiss succeeded in Winter’s challenge would still mean having to endure countless puns and teasing from Yang. 

Of course, this meant that Weiss was all the more determined not to screw up this once in a lifetime opportunity to be free of chastity forever. However, it also meant that Yang was more eager than before to sabotage Weiss’s hopes of freedom by any means necessary. 

Weiss had not only been forced to endure Yang’s incessant teasing and tempting, but had to do so with the knowledge that the stakes were even higher should she fail. After her shower, Yang had selected a very revealing outfit, before putting it on and heading out to find the heiress.

Weiss had left the dorm, after having seen Yang in the shower, and had headed to one of Beacon’s study centre’s to do some work to tale her mind off of her problem. She knew that Yang would look for her in the library, and – assuming she even knew about these study rooms, seeing as how Weiss had never seen Yang study at all – it would likely take her a while to find her.

However, her hopes were dashed when, after barely thirty minutes of studying, in strolled Yang, looking as smug as ever. Weiss bit her lip when she saw what Yang was wearing, just about able to tear her eyes away from the blonde’s body after having the image ingrained in her mind. The blonde had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing nothing on her legs except the extremely short jean shorts that barely extended at all past Yang’s thighs, showing off most of her legs. The only thing she wore on her top was a yellow tank top with nothing over it, revealing not only her slightly muscular arms, but also a little of her toned midriff, as well as showing off the buxom blonde’s huge breasts.

Fortunately for Yang, it was a rather warm day, so nobody questioned her choice of attire. However, that wasn’t to say that she didn’t attract the attention of a couple of the boys in the room, who were gawking at the blonde bombshell, while the girls looked at her either in disgust or jealousy, although there were a few girls as well that were notably blushing at having seen the best of Yang’s body.

Weiss tried to ignore Yang when the girl sat opposite her, trying to distract herself and make her semi-hard cock go away, but to no avail.

“Hey Weiss.” Yang chuckled, grinning.

“How did you find me so quickly?” Weiss asked. 

“Duh! My scroll tells me whenever my teammates check in to one of these study places, remember?” The blonde stated, as Weiss cursed technology.

“Just leave me alone Yang.” Weiss told her. “This isn’t funny anymore.” The heiress quickly began to pack up her things, only for Yang to knock a book on the floor.

“Woops! Clumsy me!” She joked, standing up, before bending over to pick it up, taking her time so that Weiss got a good look at the blonde’s ass that was aimed in her direction. Weiss couldn’t help but take a peak, mentally scolding herself when she got a good look at her teammate’s ass as her jean shorts rode up a little, showing off her bubble butt. It wasn’t anything like Blake’s, but it was enough to make Weiss’s cock stiffen up, becoming erect instantly. Yang got a couple of wolf whistles, before finally standing back up, turning to face Weiss.

“Sorry about that Weiss.” Yang apologised. “Here, let me help you with that.” Yang leaned forwards to put the book in Weiss’s bag, intentionally showing her breasts to the heiress, who spotted that the girl wasn’t even wearing a bra. The blonde ‘accidentally’ pressed her breasts against Weiss, whose cock was throbbing with lust now. The poor heiress bit her lip, barely able to contain herself as Yang leaned over her.

Finally, it was too much for Weiss. Her urges were on the verge of beating her unless she got away from Yang, and fast. Without warning or hesitation, Weiss shot up from her seat, attracting the attention of one or two people, but she didn’t pay them any attention, as she awkwardly ran out of the room as best she could while wearing heels and trying to hide her erection.

Weiss hurried back to her dorm, having left all of her books in the study centre room, slamming the door behind her once she reached her sanctuary. The heiress sat on the floor behind the door, so that yang wouldn’t be able to get in if she followed her. Unlike earlier, her erection was refusing to go away this time. She could feel it throbbing in her underwear as blood rushed through it, desperately trying to break free from its prison. Weiss had never been more tempted to masturbate, her entire body hot and tense as she willed herself not to touch her cock. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since Winter had set the challenge, and she was already like this. How could she possibly last until tomorrow evening like this? Or even until tonight?

“Weiss, let me in!” Yang demanded form the other side of the door. The white haired girl ignored the blonde, who continued to try to persuade her.

“Please, Weiss! I’m sorry! Look, if you let me in, I won’t tease you for the rest of the day.” It was a fairly decent offer, or it would have been had Weiss believed it for a second. Seeing as how her plan wasn’t working, Yang tried a different tactic.

“Alright Weiss, you win.” She stated. “I guess I’ll just go and hang out with JNPR or something and hope I don’t ‘accidentally’ mention that you’ve got a cock; you know what I’m like with secrets!” Yang exclaimed, as she walked away from the door. She had barely taken two steps, when it immediately swung open, revealing Weiss standing there looking frustrated and furious.

Yang grinned, walking into their dorm, as Weiss glared at her. It was bad enough that the blonde was tormenting her, and worse that she was talking about her cock in the middle of the corridor for anybody to hear, but to actually threaten her with telling other people her secret? That was a step too far for Weiss.

“How much?” Weiss asked Yang.

“Huh?” The blonde asked.

“How much?” Weiss repeated, reaching into her drawer and pulling out her chequebook. “How much lien will it take to make you drop this whole matter?” Weiss asked, pen in hand as she waited impatiently for yang’s response.

“Weiss... I don’t want your money...” Yang responded. Seeing just how far the heiress was willing to go to keep herself out of chastity really put the situation into perspective for Yang.

“Then what is it you want?” Weiss snapped, clearly angry and upset with Yang. “For my entire adolescent life, I haven’t been able to satisfy my own bodily urges when I want. It’s bad enough that I was born a FREAK without having to live my life exactly the way my sister wanted me to if I ever wanted to be free!” Weiss exclaimed, as Yang noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

“Weiss, you’re not...” Yang was cut off when Weiss began talking again.

“I’ve never lived a normal life. EVER! Seventeen years of my own family treating me like I’m a monster, an abomination... a mistake of nature, all for something that ISN’T EVEN MY FAULT! I can’t get a date, or they’d find out about this... thing, and freak out. I have to wear certain outfits that don’t show off the bulge. And on top of all of that, I can’t even do anything with it when I’m locked in chastity!” Weiss cried out, a little louder than she had intended, but the walls weren’t that thin, so their conversation was still private.

“I didn’t mean to...” Yang was cut off again by Weiss. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister.” Weiss blushed at admitting that, but didn’t stop talking. “I love her more than anyone in the world. But it isn’t fair that I should suffer for something that I have no control over.” Weiss paused, finally taking a breath, before continuing. “Chastity was fine when I was younger. It made sense. Well, it didn’t really, but my parents had tried everything else to stop me from... touching myself all the time. I believe Winter when she tells me that it’s for my own benefit, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m being punished when I haven’t done anything wrong!” Weiss was in tears now, warm wet droplets falling down her face.

“I had no idea...” Yang muttered. Even the blonde had to admit that she felt sorry for the heiress. 

“All I ever wanted was a normal life...” Weiss admitted. “My body denied me that from birth. My parents tried to pass me off as a girl, but even that was to protect their reputation. Winter tried to help, but that only made things worse. And now that I have the chance to live a life resembling something normal, you’re trying to take that away from me. Why? Why are you doing this Yang!? TELL ME WHY!” Weiss was shouting now, and standing up. Her face was bright red and wet with tears, her hands balled into fists and her entire body shaking.

“Weiss...” Yang managed, swallowing before she continued. “I’m... I’m so sorry.” She told her, standing up to comfort the heiress, only for her to understandably back away. “I had no idea how much this meant to you. I was just teasing you but... oh God, I feel awful...” Yang admitted, sitting on her bed, shaking her head as she held it in her hands. 

Weiss frowned, wiping her eyes. Yang’s sudden change of attitude had been unexpected, but she seemed genuinely ashamed of herself right now.

“...why?” Weiss asked again, her voice raspy. Yang shrugged.

“I... I thought it was funny...” She admitted, clearly ashamed of herself. “You know, you’re Weiss Schnee, and the thought of you being a hermaphrodite just seemed so... funny.” She repeated herself.

“It isn’t funny Yang.” Weiss told her. 

“I know that now.” Yang responded, before standing back up again. “I promise you, Weiss, I’m not going to tease you anymore. In fact, I’m going to help you get through this, and if you want to by the end of it, I’ll be happy to help you out whenever you need it.” Yang told her, reassuringly.

“...you’d better not be messing with me right now...” Weiss said as she sat beck down on her bed, still sceptical of the famously devious blonde.

“I promise you, I’m being sincere.” Yang assured her, sitting down beside Weiss on her bed, putting her arm around the white haired girl, who rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I promise that I’m going to help you through this. I can’t excuse the way I treated you, but hopefully this makes up for it.” Yang told the girl.

“Thank you, Yang.” Weiss smiled, her icy blue eyes meeting Yang’s lilac ones.

“It’s the least I can do.” Yang told her. “I swear to you now, I will never deny you your freedom, or be unfair or unjust or unkind to you, and I only ask for one thing in return.” Weiss frowned, looking up at Yang as if to ask what it was. Looking the heiress in the eyes, Yang told her. “Don’t you ever think that way again. Do you hear me? You’re not a monster, or an abomination, or a mistake, or a freak. You are Weiss Schnee, and you are beautiful just the way you are.” Yang told her. Weiss had begun to cry again, though this time they were tears of joy. 

After all these years, Weiss had finally found somebody who accepted her for who and what she was. Her parents never had. Whitley had teased her, and she could tell she made the few maids and butlers that knew about her condition uncomfortable. Even Winter had treated her differently. Of all the people on Remnant, Yang Xiao Long was the only person to have known about her cock and still told her that she was beautiful. 

Without thinking, Weiss leaned up, pressing her lips against Yang’s. Yang was stunned for a seconds, before sinking into the kiss. It wasn’t dirty or passionate, but it was sincere and loving.

After a few seconds, Weiss broke the kiss, her face crimson as she looked appalled by her actions. 

“Yang... I’m so sorry!” she apologised. “You were so kind, and... I should never have...” Yang stopped Weiss, interrupting her.

“It’s okay, Weiss. I feel the same way.” She told her.

“You do?” Weiss asked. Yang nodded.

“If the next two days go well, we can always celebrate afterwards!” Yang suggested with a grin. 

“That... sounds lovely Yang.” Weiss told her, blushing. “Although if you want me to succeed, it’s probably best that you don’t put thoughts like that in my head.” Weiss told her, smirking.

“Oh... Sorry!” Yang grinned, as the pair hugged, sharing a second short kiss. “But if you lose, don’t think that I’ll hesitate to abuse my power!” Yang chuckled, and Weiss rolled her eyes, giggling at what she presumed to be a joke, although yang wasn’t exactly sure herself.

The rest of the day went smoothly. After Yang retrieved her books and things from the study centre for her, Weiss could finally study in her dorm, where she was sure that Yang wouldn’t bother her, and she didn’t have to worry about getting an erection in public. Studying as a distraction was working great. She was more productive than ever, and wasn’t even thinking about anything sexual.

Evening soon came, with Weiss and Yang alone together in their dorm. As they got ready for bed, changing into their pyjamas and slipping under their sheets, Weiss – without the distraction of studying – found herself unable to resist thinking about Yang naked... Yang in the shower... in her revealing outfit... 

Weiss shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of such lewd and perverted thoughts. She turned over in bed, trying to get some sleep, but the thoughts returned to her, over and over again. It didn’t matter though. She’d be safely asleep soon. Then it was just a few short hours until she would be free forever. She could surely restrain herself from masturbating right now... right?

 

“Winter, please! I’m sorry!”

Yang was awoken in the night by voices. She groggily opened her eyes, shielding them from the light with Winter had turned on when she entered the room. Looking down, she saw Weiss struggling to get away from Winter, the older Schnee maintaining a firm grip on the younger girl’s forearm.

“I’m sure you are sorry.” Winter replied. “Unfortunately, sorry doesn’t excuse your actions!” The elder girl told her sister.

“What’s going on?” Yang asked, tired. Both girl’s looked up to see the blonde waking up. Yang hopped down from her bunk, rubbing her eyes and making her way over to the pair.

“Are you going to tell her, or should I?” Winter asked Weiss. Weiss opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. After what Yang had told her earlier that day, she was too ashamed to admit what she had done. Winter sighed.

“Unfortunately, Weiss has failed her test.” Winter stated. “Apparently she couldn’t wait just twenty four hours to masturbate, and chose to do so in her bed, while you were sleeping.” Winter explained to Yang.

“What!?” Yang exclaimed. “Weiss...” Yang began, but there were no words to express what she was feeling. The disappointment in her tone of voice in just saying her name made Weiss feel all the worse for failing, as though she had let herself, Yang and Winter down.

“I’m sorry...” Weiss stated again, crying and her lips quivering. “Please... don’t put me back in chastity! I’ll do anything!” Weiss begged and pleaded, but to no avail.

“I’m sorry, Weiss. It is for your own good.” Winter stated. “Of course, you will need to be punished first...” She added, a slight smirk spreading on her face, before she looked over at Yang. “Yang, as Weiss’s new key holder, would you like to join me in punishing her?” Winter asked. 

Yang wasn’t sure how to respond, until she remembered what Weiss had told her. How it wasn’t her fault and life was unfair. While that may have been true for her being born with a penis and testicles, there was no excuse for her having failed her test, other than that she simply couldn’t be trusted not to be kept in chastity.

“I’m in.” Yang told Winter with a grin. Weiss’s heart sank, as Yang looked at her. “Don’t worry Weiss. I still feel the same way about you that I did earlier today. Remember what I told you though; I will always be fair and kind to you... but I will also always be just.” Yang told her, chuckling.

Weiss swallowed. She knew that this was it. By the morning, she would be in chastity for an entire year, unless Yang saw fit to release her, and all because she couldn’t control herself. For the time being, though, it was time for her punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little later than I intended. I know it's not much smut in this chapter, mostly teasing and story, but worry not! We'll get back to the good stuff next chapter. Until then, thank you for reading!


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss endures her punishment for failing Winter's test.

Weiss turned over in bed again, trying to suppress the immense feelings of torment and arousal that she felt. Yang had long since fallen asleep in her own bed, while Weiss was struggling to do the same in her own bed on the opposite side of the room. Despite having reconciled with Yang, and the two now in a strange but comfortable place in terms of their relationship, Weiss couldn’t ignore the effects that Yang’s torment had had on her body. It was fine when she was studying; at least then she had a distraction. But now that she was lay in her bed, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown, there was nothing to take her mind off of the painfully throbbing cock between her legs. 

She did her best to think non-erotic thoughts, but it was difficult when she wasn’t in chastity, and hadn’t gotten off in two whole days, combined with the fact that she knew there was the hottest woman she had ever met in that very room with her, and it made for an impossible hour of no sleep for the white haired girl.

The heiress glanced in Yang’s direction, just about able to see the blonde up on the bunk. Her hands subconsciously made their way down to her cock, as she recalled how Yang had looked in the shower. The warm soapy water running down her curvaceous body, the way she ran her hands over her curves to tease the heiress, the way she slid her hands between her legs, almost inviting Weiss to ravish her there and then...

Weiss caught herself just in time, retracting her hands and stopping herself from touching herself. She was so desperate, and it would feel so good, but she knew Winter would know. Hell, with the noises she often made, Yang would wake up anyway, and while the two girls now had a mutual respect between them, Weiss didn’t doubt that Yang would jump at the chance to be Weiss’s key holder.

This was torture, plain and simple. Here Weiss was with an aching cock, pent up arousal overwhelming her, and a gorgeous bombshell of a woman in the same room as her, and she was unable to do a single thing about it. The heiress growled in frustration, turning over again as she tried to go to sleep. She only had to last tonight. Tomorrow, she would have copious amounts of glorious homework and studying to distract her until the evening, when Winter would be checking on her. She just needed to last a few hours...

It was no use though, as Weiss soon approached the two hour mark of being lay awake in bed with her insatiable erection, unable to masturbate or sleep. After a while, the girl concluded that it would be impossible for her to sleep until she masturbated. 

Biting her lip anxiously, Weiss turned onto her back, peeling back the bedsheets to reveal the huge rod that had been previously forming a tent in her sheets. Just a few minutes couldn’t hurt, right? Just one measly, meaningless orgasm, and she would clean up right afterwards, and Winter and Yang would be none the wiser. She doubted that the heavy sleeper to her left would notice her touching herself, as long as she made sure to keep quiet, and she would have all day tomorrow to clean herself and her bed up for Winter’s thorough inspection. What could go wrong?

Weiss gasped, as she wrapped her soft, slender fingers around hr throbbing member, tightening her grip ever so slightly, before she began to run her hand up and down the long shaft between her legs. Precum began to ooze from the tip, which she used to lube her cock a bit, making her hand movements smoother. The heiress threw her head back and closed her eyes, finally receiving the pleasure that she had been craving for two whole days. It had been killing her to resist this, but now that she was finally doing it, she had no regrets. It just felt so good...

The heiress moaned silently, as she masturbated, speeding up a little, although careful not to make too much noise and risk alerting Yang. Weiss glanced over at the blonde to make sure she wasn’t stirring, pleased to see the girl still sound asleep, allowing her to carry on with her self-pleasure. That was when Weiss got an idea, one that Yang might not like, but then again she didn’t need to know.

Silently as possible, the white haired girl crept out of her bed, leaving her cock twitching and dripping precum, as she hopped up onto Ruby’s top bunk. From here, she had the perfect view of the sleeping blonde. Weiss’s hand returned to her cock to masturbate, jerking herself off with her left hand, while her right made its way further between her thighs, playing with her aching clitoris that rarely got attention while her cock was free. The girl let out a slight whimper, stopping briefly to check that Yang wasn’t waking, only to carry on when she was in the clear. 

As she pleasured herself, Weiss’s eyes ran all over Yang’s mostly exposed body in the bed across from her. The blonde wore very little to sleep, clothed in only an orange tank top that had hitched up in her sleep to show off her abs and slight underboob to Weiss, as well as a pair of yellow panties that barely covered Yang’s shaved crotch. The yellow haired huntress was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious of the girl masturbating over her. 

It had been so long since she’d been able to masturbate like this. Sure, she had fucked Winter a couple of time yesterday, but that didn’t even nearly begin to make up for the three whole months she had been denied such pleasures for. Weiss felt so good, that she was already on the verge of cumming, her orgasm about to hit her any second now, as she savoured the bliss, before she was about to push herself over the edge, and dive into ecstasy...

The heiress quickly became furious beyond belief, when she heard a knock on her dorm door, and was forced to deny herself her own orgasm. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was half past one in the morning. Who that fuck was knocking on their door at half past one in the morning? Weiss pretended that she was still asleep, hoping the person would go away, only for them to knock again. The heiress was fuming, knowing that she would have to answer it, and no doubt be forced to start again later. Before she could even get off of Ruby’s bed to answer the door, the person knocked a third time, louder and harder now, although this time they called out to her.

“Weiss, open up.” Shit; Winter.

Weiss was panicking. Her sister had just decided to drop in out of the blue, and at the worst possible time. The heiress swallowed, as she crept over to the door, opening it and looking out at the woman, hiding behind the door so that her sister wouldn’t see her erection.

“Winter?” Weiss asked. “What are you doing here?” Winter looked down at her sister with a smile.

“There has been a change of plan.” She told Weiss. “General ironwoods informed be earlier today that my mission in Mistral would begin tomorrow, and therefore, I will be setting off in three hours.” She told Weiss with a smile, the younger sibling shocked. “As a result, I have no choice but to free you from chastity now. Permanently” Winter explained with a smile, as Weiss beamed up at her.

“Really!?” She asked, as Yang stirred so she lowered her voice. “I mean, thank you so much Winter!” Weiss squealed in delight.

“That is, of course, assuming that you haven’t masturbated.” Winter told her sister, dread filling the younger girl’s heart. “I trust that you haven’t, have you?” Weiss shook her head.

“Of course not!” Weiss lied. “It was easy, just like I told you it would be!”

“Then you won’t mind if I inspect you then, will you?” Winter asked, proud that her sister had succeeded with ease, and would soon be freed from chastity for the rest of her life.

“Well, yang’s sleeping... maybe in the morning?” Weiss suggested, making her sister frown.

“Weiss, I told you, I leave in three hours.” She repeated, suspicions already raised. “What are you hiding?” Before Weiss could respond, Winter stormed into her room, looking around after closing the door behind her, eventually seeing the evidence of her sister’s activities.

Weiss hung her head in shame, defeated, as Winter gasped, instantly spotting the evidence of her sister’s lack of self-restraint. The younger sister’s nightgown was hitched up from her erection, where she had tried to pull it down over her crotch, but her member was too large and hard to hide. What’s more, there was clear evidence of precum on Weiss’s clothing, as well as the smell of precum filling the room. Even more condemning was the traces of both precum and her vaginal juices that stained Weiss’s hands and inner thighs, a blatant sign that she had been touching herself.

“Winter... it’s not what you think...” Weiss began, only to be silenced by her sister.

“Weiss... how could you?” Winter asked, shocked and disappointed in her sibling. “To so clearly disobey my instruction when all I was trying to do was help you, I can almost understand that perhaps you were simply not mature and ready enough. But to lie to me about it?” Winter shook her head, a sorrowful look of disappointment in her eyes as she looked down at Weiss.

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t... it was too hard!” Weiss explained. Typical; the one time she disobeys Winter and can’t control herself, only to find out that if she had resisted the temptation a few minutes longer, and she would be free.

“No, it’s okay Weiss.” Winter responded. “I know it’s not your fault... it’s mine. I shouldn’t have put such a burden on you that you obviously weren’t ready for. I let you down by putting so much pressure on you that you simply couldn’t handle. I should be the one apologising, not you.” Winter explained, just as disappointed with herself as she was with Weiss. “I just don’t understand; how could you lie to me?” Weiss felt ashamed of herself beyond belief. Winter had done everything for her, and she was clearly genuinely hurt by her sisters perceived betrayal.

“I’m so sorry Winter!” Weiss told her sister, tears in her eyes. “It’s not really your fault, it’s mine!” Weiss told her. “But I’m begging you please, don’t put me back in chastity! I was so close! I can’t live like that again!” 

Weiss pleaded and begged and bargained with Winter for the next ten minutes, but to no avail. Winter’s mind was already made up; she would stand by their deal from yesterday, and Weiss would go back into chastity with Yang s her key holder. All the commotion eventually woke up the Yang, who turned to the girl’s.

“What’s going on?” Yang asked, groggily.

 

“Winter please!” Weiss had been begging and pleading with her sister for ages, urging her not to punish her simply for giving into her bodily urges. It was in vain, however, as Winter continued to ignore her pleas and cries for mercy.

After Yang had awoken and agreed to help Winter to punish the heiress, Weis shad been stripped naked by the two girl’s, exposing her body for the first time to Yang, who inspected every inch of the girl, from her supple hips and tight firm ass, to her tiny breasts, and of course, her throbbing, rock hard cock. After that, the two much curvier girl’s had bound the poor heiress’s wrists together behind her back, rendering them useless, and Winter had also cast a specific glyph around the base of Weiss’s erect cock that would prevent her from orgasming.

“Weiss, it’s bad enough that you couldn’t control yourself. For that, you will be returned to chastity when we’re done.” Winter explained. “However, you also broke several of our other long since established rules, which you must be punished for.” The Atlesian specialist added.

“Please!” Weiss begged again, earning a glare from Winter, silencing her instantly, as her sister continued talking.

“Masturbating without permission, failure to control yourself, dishonesty to one’s key holder, masturbating over a key holder without their consent...” Winter went, on, only for Weiss to protest.

“She’s not even my key holder yet!” Weiss argued, only to be greeted with a hard slap to the inner thigh by the riding crop in her sister’s hands, narrowly missing her cock.

“...and failure to hold one’s tongue.” Winter added. Weiss looked between the two girl’s, with Winter glaring sternly down at her, while Yang seemed rather amused by the whole thing.

“Yang? Please, have mercy!” Weiss begged. “You promised to be kind!”

“Sorry, princess, but I also promised to be fair.” Yang reminded the girl, crouching in front of her. “What sort of key holder would I be if I was all kind and didn’t punish you when you need it? Besides, if I back out now, your sister will just pick an even crueller key holder for you; one that doesn’t feel the way about you that I do.” Yang explained, kissing Weiss on the lips gently, before standing back up.

“This is all your fault anyway!” Weiss accused Yang. “It’s only because of your incessant teasing of me that I couldn’t help myself!” Weiss was almost shouting now, before remembering that other teams might be able to hear her, and silencing herself.

“Actually, Yang makes a good point.” Winter stated. “If I were you, Weiss, I’d start being nice to her from now on.” Weiss swallowed, looking up at the blonde as she grinned down at her.

The heiress’s head dropped, resting on her chest as she admitted defeat. She had been caught, fair and square, and now had to face her punishment.

“Yang, I’m sorry...” Weiss muttered, her lip quivering as she looked down solemnly.

“What was that?” Yang asked, chuckling, as Weiss thought she might have hit the girl, had her hands not been tied.

“I said ‘I’m sorry’, okay?” Weiss told her blonde teammate. “It’s not really your fault, and it’s not yours either Winter... it’s mine.” With that, Weiss began to sob, knowing that she would never be free from chastity. Not until Winter deemed her capable of controlling her urges, which would surely never come at this rate. Every time she was released, she would have such pent up arousal, that it would be impossible for her to resist masturbating for more than two days.

Yang couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for Weiss. Sure, she had brought this upon herself, but after their conversation earlier that day, the blonde found that she understood the plight of the hermaphrodite a little better. Nevertheless, she knew that Weiss had to be punished, and besides the obvious orgasm denial, humiliation was the best way to do that.

“Alright then, prove it.” Yang told Weiss. “Prove that you’re sorry; kiss my feet.” Weiss frowned up at Yang, before looking down and seeing that the blonde was wiggling her toes enticingly. “Come on Weiss! Your first step to pleasing me is showing that you can be humble.” Yang explained, as she patiently awaited Weiss’s next move.

Unsurprisingly, the white haired girl leaned forwards so that her face was almost touching the floor, and her butt was stuck up in the air with her arms still bound behind her. Swallowing her pride, Weiss kissed the tops of Yang’s feet. The blonde continued to stand there, grinning down at the girl, as she made sure to give Yang’s feet and toes half a dozen more kisses for good measure, to prove her ‘humility’ before sitting back up.

“Well done Weiss.” Winter told her sister. “You’ve proven that you can be humble, but that’s not your punishment.” Weiss looked up at the Atlesian specialist, who was wearing just her lacy pale blue bra and underwear, sitting on her bed with her knees together and her hands resting atop her lap. “Now, come lie over your sister’s lap while she punishes you.”

Weiss swallowed. She was used to punishments from her sister on the few occasions that she had tried to pick the lock on her chastity cage, or been too obnoxious for Winter’s liking. A favourite punishment of the Atlesian specialists was spanking, be it with Weiss over her knee or bent over a table, although she preferred the former. She would occasionally use a hairbrush or cane to if Weiss had been especially naughty, and on the rare occasion, she might even use a riding crop or a paddle. However, skin to skin contact was what Winter really enjoyed about spanking her sister, and so Weiss could at least take comfort in knowing that it was only her sister’s hand that would be striking her today.

Fearing what was coming, but knowing that Winter’s punishment was inevitable, Weiss crawled awkwardly on her knees towards the woman, her cock swinging from side to said as she moved, still painfully erect. Winter helped her sister up to lie across her lap, as she assumed position to be spanked. The elder sister admired the girl for a few minutes, taking time to adjust her so that her butt was raised a little, at her mercy to be spanked as she pleased. 

Not wanting to waste any time, Winter raised her right hand, before swinging it down, her plan crashing into Weiss’s backside with a loud smack.

“Ouch!” Weiss cried out, as stinging pain shot through her left cheek. Winter ignored her sister’s cry, as she delivered and equally hard spank, this one to her right cheek. “OW!” Weiss cried out again, both her cheeks now stinging. She didn’t know if Winter had developed some sort of spanking technique over the years, or if it was simply sadism that drove her, but regardless, it never took Winter more than a dozen spanks to make Weiss cry. 

Yang watched, amazed and aroused at the display before her; Weiss had willingly and obediently lay across Winter’s knee just because she had asked. The blonde hoped that she would one day have that sort of power over Weiss.

The Atlesian specialist spanked Weiss several more times, alternating between her left and right cheeks, each time hearing a sharp yelp from the girl, as her ass was slowly turned a deep shade of red from the punishment. Despite claiming that she was doing this for Weiss’s own good, Winter couldn’t deny that she was enjoying spanking her little sister, as she always did. The cute sounds she made as she felt the painful stinging sensation on her rear was music to Winter’s ears, accompanied by the sound of her palm slapping the girl’s supple ass, which she would watch jiggle for a few seconds, before giving it another spank.

“OW! OW! OW!” Weiss screamed as her butt was beaten by her sister’s hand, tears already filling up in her eyes, partially from the pain and partially from the humiliation of being punished, especially in front of Yang. “Winter! Ow! That’s enough! OW!” Weiss pleaded, but her sister ignored her.

“I’ll let you know when you’ve had enough.” Winter stated, as she slapped Weiss’s butt again, harder than before and finally releasing the floodgates.

Yang watched on, as Weiss began to bawl her eyes out, the heiress’ ass being beaten red by a barrage of spanks from her older sister. Of course, her arms were still tied behind her, rendering the girl helpless and forcing her to accept the punishment. Winter struck Weiss again with another dozen or so spanks, distributing them evenly among her cheeks, although not necessarily alternating now, so that Weiss would never know which one would be spanked next.

The blonde girl couldn’t deny her own arousal at seeing Weiss so helpless as she was punished, with Winter leaving red handprints on her ass with each swat. The heiress simply looked so cute bent over her sister’s knee like that, refusing to make eye contact with Yang out of embarrassment. However, as Weiss’s spanking went on, with Winter refusing to relent, Yang couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl, remembering what she had told her the previous day. She was right; it wasn’t Weiss’s fault that she was born with a cock, but that was essentially what she was being punished for.

“Hey, Winter?” Yang asked, startling the woman who had gotten lost in the moment, prompting her to stop spanking Weiss. Both Schnee girls looked up at Yang.

“What is it Yang?” Winter asked. “Oh my! How rude of me; you obviously want a go!” The woman helped Weiss off of her knee, helping her to stand as she did the same. Yang looked down, seeing that Winter was undeniably wet from brutally punishing her sister, while Weiss’s cock was still rock hard with lust due to her sister’s glyph. However, when she turned around, Yang could see that her ass was bright red from the almost forty spanks Winter had given her. She could hear the younger sister sobbing, sniffling as she endured the painful and humiliating punishment.

“N-No, that’s not it.” Yang told the woman. Winter frowned.

“Then what?” Winter asked, annoyed that she had been interrupted.

“It’s just, it seemed like you were getting a little carried away.” Yang suggested. Winter bit her lip. The girl was right; she had been getting carried away, but there was no chance that she was going to admit that to her. Instead, the elder Schnee decided that her best bet was to double down and make an excuse for her behaviour.

“Well, as you will see when you become Weiss’s permanent key holder, you have to be strict with her, otherwise she won’t listen to you.” Winter stated.

“I suppose... I just felt guilty.” Yang explained. “I mean, what Weiss said before – about me teasing her – wasn’t entirely wrong...” Yang admitted, referring to her incessant teasing and tormenting of the heiress over the past two days once she knew that the girl was a hermaphrodite. Glancing over at Weiss, Yang received a faint thankful smile for sharing the blame for Weiss’s failure, although Winter wasn’t so pleased about the information.

“Let me get this straight...” Winter began. “You’re arguing that the only reason that my sister failed her test is because you sabotaged her?” 

“I wouldn’t say the only reason...” Yang said, trying to defend herself a little, only for Winter to continue talking over her.

“Do you think you should be punished too?” Winter asked Yang.

“I... I don’t know...” Yang told the woman, almost regretting her decision to admit her teasing to Winter.

“Let’s ask Weiss.” Winter suggested. “Weiss, considering that Yang was the one teasing you and is essentially responsible for you being locked in chastity again, would you like her to be punished? Or should I go back to spanking you?” 

Weiss didn’t know how to respond to the question. On the one hand, she resented Yang to an extent for costing her her freedom, and would love to see the troublesome blonde get her comeuppance. On the other hand, she and Yang had sort of reconciled that previous afternoon, and had been on pretty good terms before Weiss was caught masturbating by Winter. What’s more, Weiss figured that if she took a few more spanks and spared Yang the pain and humiliation of whatever Winter had in store for her, the blonde might be inclined to be more generous when she was her key holder.

However, looking over Winter’s shoulder at Yang, Weiss saw the blonde give her a faint smile and nod, indicating that she was fine with being punished if it meant that Weiss would get let off at least a little easier.

“I think she should be punished.” Weiss stated, her tears having dried now, leaving stains on her cheeks.

“Well, you heard the girl.” Winter stated, turning to Yang. The blonde wasn’t expecting Winter to proceed to remove her bra and panties, revealing her perfect round tits and glistening cunt, and was surprised when just that happened. With that, the older Schnee sat back on Weiss’s bed and lay back on the bed stark naked, sprawling herself out and spreading her legs. “Well? Come here Yang, and receive your punishment.”

The blonde girl hesitated for a second, glancing over at Weiss, before making her way over to Winter. The Schnee smiled when the blonde crawled onto the bed, cautiously making her way between the woman’s legs.

All of a sudden, Winter leapt up from the bed, throwing Yang down onto her back and straddling her hips, swiftly changing positions so that she was now on top. A few days ago, Yang wouldn’t have expected Weiss’s sister to be so forwards, although in light of everything that had happened over the past couple of days, it was hardly surprising. She certainly didn’t expect Winter’s lips to come crashing against her own in a messy kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as the white haired woman made out with the blonde, with the latter eventually surrendering to the kiss.

With everything that was going on, Yang barely noticed as Winter quickly relieved her of her pyjamas, breaking the kiss only to remove Yang’s tank top, and leaning down to slide her panties off of her legs, leaving both women nude in the bed. Winter recommenced kissing the blonde, her tongue exploring the younger girl’s mouth, as Yang felt the woman’s fingers brush up against her folds, sending shivers down her spine in arousal. The girl was already so wet, and was made even more so when Winter effortlessly located her clitoris and began to play with it, gently pinching and flicking the small nub, eliciting a series of gasps and groans from the blonde girl.

“So wet already... you’re such a bad girl.” Winter chuckled, as her fingers became wet with yang’s arousal. Before long, she took her fingers away, bringing them up to her mouth and tasting Yang’s juices, watching the girl squirm in denial as she did so. “Mmm. You’re much sweeter than my sister...” Winter stated, glancing over at Weiss, who was standing in shock at the display before her. “Weiss, kneel.” Winter ordered. Immediately, Weiss knelt on the floor, her cock throbbing painfully between her legs, desperate to masturbate at the sight of her sister and her friend, but unable to.

Winter’s mouth soon travelled down Yang’s body, eventually arriving at the blonde’s breasts. Although her own breasts were above average, and certainly much larger than Weiss’s, Winter couldn’t help but be a little jealous of Yang’s chest. The blonde must have been at least a cup size larger than her, despite being several years younger.

Not interested in Yang’s tits, Winter quickly ignored them, instead opting to crawl up the girl’s body so that she was sitting on her chest, her soaking wet cunt mere inches form Yang’s face, as she pinned the blonde’s arms above her head.

“NOW it’s time for your punishment.” Winter stated. Before Yang could protest, Winter smothered her mouth with her pussy, placing herself on top of the girl’s mouth. She used her shins to keep Yang down, pinning her arms to the bed by her biceps, as her thighs rested either side of the Blonde’s face.

Yang needed no instruction to be told what to do, instantly beginning to use her tongue to pleasure Winter, sticking it out and exploring between the Schnee’s folds with her wet muscle. Winter sighed, apparently enjoying the feeling of Yang being forced to eat her out – not that the blonde was complaining, although she would much rather be the one on top in this scenario. Yang obediently licked the woman’s cunt, her mouth becoming filled with the woman’s juices as she messily pleasured her, getting her vaginal juices all around her lips and mouth, even dribbling down her chin and to her neck.

It was plainly obvious that Winter didn’t care about Yang’s comfort, only interested in her own pleasure, as she essentially rode the girl’s face, her body hot with arousal as her pussy was pressed down on the girl’s face. Yang was struggling, but just about to breathe, as the Schnee sat on her face. She tried to move, but between her head being pinned by the woman’s body, and her arms being pinned by her legs, she was powerless to resist her.

“Oh God, Yang, you’re so good at this! You must have had some practise!” Winter cried out, making the blonde blush. It was true, Yang had been with a few girls, enjoying cunnilingus, although she couldn’t say she had ever had a girl sit on her face before. Nevertheless, the lilac eyed girl found herself getting hotter with arousal, the wetness between her legs growing as she brought the Schnee closer to orgasm.

With her right hand, Winter reached down to her clit, rubbing it vigorously, and moaning loudly as she did so, while her left hand went up to her left breast, squeezing it gently. As the minutes passed by, and Yang continued to service the woman, she began to get more rough, both with herself and with Yang. She squeezed her tit harder, pinching the sensitive nipple and making herself cry out, as well as stopping rubbing her clit, instead taking it between her thumb and forefinger and pinching it, gently at first, before tightening her fingers, bringing herself to orgasm.

“OH GOD! YANG!” Winter wailed in bliss, her body shaking as she climaxed. Yang’s mouth was showered with the older woman’s sweet and delicious vaginal juices, with the blond eating up what of the mess didn’t miss her mouth and stain her face with the woman’s fluids.  
Winter sighed, having finished orgasming, climbing off of Yang’s face, allowing the blonde girl to breathe properly as she stood beside her.

“That was... probably the best punishment ever...” Yang chuckled, catching her breath.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Winter responded, smirking, before turning to Weiss. “Now Yang, I’m going to need your help in deciding an appropriate punishment for Weiss.” She stated, earning a frown from the purple eyed girl.

“But, I thought the spanking...” She began, only for Winter to chuckle and shake her head.

“That was only for lying to me. This punishment is for being unable to maintain a basic degree of self control for less than two days.” Winter stated, her eyes never Leaving Weiss’s, as she looked down at her sorrowful sister. “Besides, after how you reacted to her being spanked, I need to ensure that you’re not going to go soft on her after you become her key holder.” Winter stated, finally looking away from Weiss to look Yang in the eye. “Otherwise I might have to choose someone else, and I don’t think either of you would want that now, would you?” She asked. Both girl’s shook their heads. “Good, now, Yang, what did you have in mind?”

Yang bit her lip. She had been so looking forward to this aspect of being in charge of Weiss – getting to do as she pleased with the girl – but she couldn’t shake the guilt of taking advantage of the poor heiress. Then again, if she didn’t pick something that impressed Winter, the woman would give the key to somebody else entirely.

“I suppose... she is here for our pleasure...” Yang began, unable to stop a wicked smirk from spreading across her face. “Perhaps we should have her put that pretty mouth to work pleasuring one of us, while the other can ride her, and let her see what it’s like to be fucked, but unable to cum.” Yang suggested, referring to the glyph that Winter had cast around the base of Weiss’s cock. It effectively served as a makeshift cock ring, preventing Weiss from orgasming, as well as keeping her cock erect. Winter grinned back at yang.

“I like the way you think.” Winter chuckled. “Very well; do you have a preference?”

“You can ride while she eats me out.” Yang told Winter, the soldier nodding. Truth be told, although Yang had been with a few girls, she had still never actually been penetrated by anything larger than her own fingers; the sheer size of Weiss’s cock would surely hurt Yang, and she didn’t want to break her dominant demeanour.

The two women helped Weiss onto the bed, the smaller girl not protesting, hoping that if she went along with what the two planned to do, it would all be over soon. She was surprised to find that Yang had untied her wrists and freeing her hands, albeit temporarily, as she soon found each wrist handcuffed to the headboard of her bed. The heiress watched on, as Winter crawled between her legs, smirking up at her slyly as she ran her tongue up the length of Weiss’s shaft.

“AH!” The younger girl shuddered, as pleasure washed over her body. She had already been on the verge of climaxing when Winter initially interrupted her, and with seeing Yang and her sister together, the heiress was just about ready to orgasm. However, just as she was about to cum, Weiss felt the black glyph around her cock clamp down, squeezing her cock and preventing her from cumming. All that pent up pleasure was wasted, as Weiss’s body refused to let her orgasm, leaving her suspended almost in a state of pleasure limbo.

“What’s wrong Weiss? Having trouble cumming?” Winter teased.

“P-Please!” Weiss begged. Winter shook her head. Instead, the woman positioned her hips directly above her sister’s so that her dripping cunt was suspended mere inches over Weiss’s throbbing member. With one last wicked smirk, Winter lowered herself onto Weiss’s rock hard cock, the thick rod sliding between her soft, wet folds as the woman skewered herself on her sister’s long rod.

Weiss cried out from feeling Winter’s vaginal walls clamp around her cock, only to be silenced by something wet and warm being placed over her mouth. Looking up, Weiss saw Yang staring back down at her. The blonde smirked, as she slowly eased her weight onto Weiss’s face as not to hurt her, but applying just enough weight so that her entire mouth was engulfed by the blonde’s pussy. 

Even if her arms hadn’t been bound, Weiss would have been helpless to resist the pair of Winter and Yang, as the two buxom women dominated her. She could already feel Winter begin to bounce up and down on her cock, her cunt squeezing her cock, sending wave after wave of addictive pleasure washing over the heiress’s body as she felt herself on the verge of a second orgasm that she knew she would also be denied.

“Stop torturing yourself Weiss.” Yang told her. “The sooner you get this done, the sooner I become your key holder, and the sooner you MIGHT be allowed to orgasm.” The blonde explained. She did have a point, Weiss though, as she begrudgingly put her tongue to work inside Yang’s cunt.

Weiss had to admit, that of all the ways she could have been punished, this was far from the worst. Sure, Winter was playing with her, teasing her and ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to orgasm for the duration of her punishment, but at least she was allowed to taste Yang’s delectable juices as she was tortured. It was at least much preferable to spanking, anyway.

Yang moaned, her thighs either side of Weiss’s head as the girl expertly serviced her, her lips and tongue working miracles to bring the blonde the utmost pleasure she could. Weiss moaned into Yang’s pussy, plunging her wet muscle deep in between the girl’s already soaking wet folds and tasting her delicious cunt as she ate the girl out.

Weiss cried out again, this time into Yang’s pussy, as she felt her body try to climax, only for her to be denied by Winter’s glyph, causing her entire body to shudder at the denial. Her cock felt as though it might burst from all the pent up semen that Winter was causing her. The heiress regretted her previous thought about this not being the worst punishment; this was by FAR the most torturous thing she had ever been forced to endure. She could feel her sister’s cunt that she had spilled her seed into time and time again, clamped around her cock, yet when she tried to relieve herself, her body simply refused to allow her.

One individual that did seem to get off on Weiss’s torture was Yang. The blonde moaned loudly as Weiss made muffled whimpering and moaning sounds into her pussy, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout her body. Due to Winter’s teasing, and Weiss’s expert skills at eating her out, Yang could feel herself building up to orgasm soon, beginning to break a sweat and sighing as she sat atop the heiress’s face.

Meanwhile, Winter was thoroughly enjoying Weiss’s penis, even if it was torture for her poor little sister. While the Atlesian huntress loved to be bent over and fucked by her sister form time to time, there were times when she couldn’t resist tying her younger sibling down and playing with her as she was completely and utterly at her mercy. The woman smiled, sighing as she too felt herself building up to climax again, knowing that Weiss wasn’t able to.

“Oh, Weiss!” Winter moaned, teasingly. “Inside me... your cock belongs here, but it doesn’t deserve to cum in here.” Winter laughed, panting as she grew short on breath from vigorously riding her sister. 

Weiss simply groaned into Yang’s pussy in response, unable to respond verbally but still able to hear perfectly well as her sister teased and taunted her, continuing the cycle of bringing her to the edge of orgasming, only for her glyph to stop her from doing so.

“Weiss... you’re so good at this!” Yang cried out, quickly approaching her orgasm.

“She’s had a lot of practise.” Winter stated, grinning, as Yang turned to face her. As she did, she felt Winter’s hands wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The blonde didn’t resist, as she looked over her shoulder to lean into Winter’s kiss. Weiss could just about see what was going on, as her sister and her teammates kissed, the former still bouncing rapidly on her cock and repeatedly penetrating herself with Weiss’s currently useless member, while the latter stayed sat atop her face, drawing ever closer to climaxing.

Even after the kiss broke, it was a few minutes before Weiss got any indication that Yang was about to cum. The heiress’s tongue was beginning to ache, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up if Yang didn’t cum soon. Nevertheless, the girl obediently pleasured Yang to the best of her ability, until she was rewarded for her trouble.

“Ah! Fuck! Weiss!” Yang cried out, her body twitching as she orgasmed, filling Weiss’s mouth with her sweet juices, just as Winter had done to her just a few moments ago, and even making a mess all over the girl’s face. The heiress hungrily lapped up as much of Yang’s sweet nectar ass he could, that which wasn’t sprayed all around her mouth, until the blonde finally got up, allowing Weiss to breathe fresh air as opposed to her cunt covering her nose.

“Don’t worry sister...” Winter moaned. “I’m almost there...” The woman continued to bounce on Weiss’s cock, her soft, wet lips smacking against Weiss’s thighs with each fall. She must have been intentionally trying not to orgasm and let Weiss off too soon. 

Weiss cried aloud as her cock was ridden by her sister, the elder Schnee’s walls squeezing her member tightly as the heiress once again tried to cum, only for nothing to happen, expect her cock swell inside of Winter, bringing her more pleasure if anything. The woman smirked at her sister’s expression of tortured frustration, her blue eyes begging for her to be allowed to cum, only to be declined, as Winter climaxed.

“Oh, SHIT! WEISS I LOVE YOUR COCK!” Winter screamed at the top of her lungs, hilting the heiress’s long, thick shaft deep in her uterus as she orgasmed. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Winter’s body as she came, spraying her juices over her sister’s cock, soaking the poor girl’s cock, balls and thighs in her nectar.

Once Winter had finished, and taken a minute to recover from her intense orgasm, she slowly slid herself off of Weiss’s drenched rod, before getting off the bed and standing beside Yang, looking down at Weiss.

“She’s just so cute and vulnerable, isn’t she?” Winter asked. Winking at Yang.

“Yeah, I suppose she is...” Yang responded, still torn between her sympathy for Weiss and her desire to dominate the heiress. Yang stared down at Weiss, the girl twitching and whimpering in denial at being denied so many orgasms, as Winter retrieved something from her bag. Holding it out, both Yang and Weiss could see that it was a brand new chastity cage, almost identical to the old one, with no real changes. 

“Are you ready?” Winter asked. Weiss solemnly nodded, shedding a tear. She had been so close. Winter sighed. “Look, Weiss, I know you don’t like it, but it is for the best! You know that, right?” Weiss nodded.

Not wanting to back out due to her sympathy for her sister, Winter knelt between Weiss’s legs, removing the glyph from the base of her cock and causing her cock to fall flaccid. She wouldn’t have much time before Weiss inevitably got an erection, so she quickly slid the ring down Weiss’s shaft and tightening it slightly around the base of the girl’s cock, just so that it wouldn’t slide off. She then made sure to be careful, as always, as she slid the catheter down her sister’s urethra, before fixing the polycarbonate cage around her entire member. Just like her last cage, this one just about fit her cock in it, although it would be painful when she inevitably gets an erection. Winter fixed the cage in place with the small pin, before attaching the cup around Weiss’s balls, and finally securing the entire thing with a padlock.

That was it. That click signalled the end of Weiss’s freedom, and the beginning of her life in a new era of chastity; one year under the control of Yang Xiao Long.

After untying Weiss and giving Yang the key to the chastity cage, Winter quickly got washed and dressed, and bid the girls’ farewell and good luck, before heading off to catch her flight to Mistral, leaving Weiss and Yang alone together in their room. The atmosphere was awkward between the two, with Weiss moping about being back in chastity, while Yang was still torn between teasing the girl and helping her. Finally, someone spoke, breaking the unbearable silence.

“Yang, can I ask you a favour?” Weiss asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Yang responded.

“What I said, yesterday afternoon, it was all true.” The heiress began. “But the thing is, I can’t deny that my grades improved once I started being in chastity. I know it’s... unconventional, and in some people’s eyes, it may even be considered barbaric, but it’s effective at least!” Weiss continued.

“What are you saying?” Yang asked, frowning.

“What I’m saying is, for health reasons, I still need to be let out of chastity at least every month to, you know...” Weiss stated. “All I’m asking is this; no matter how much I beg, or bargain, or offer to pay you, please don’t make it too easy for me.” The heiress asked her friend.

“Weiss... are you sure?” Yang asked. “I mean, what you said yesterday...”

“Yes, but that was before I failed my test.” Weiss stated. “Winter was right. I can’t control myself enough to be trusted out of chastity. For the time being, this is my only option.” She stated bluntly.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this.” Yang thought aloud. “I mean, I promised to be kind...”

“You don’t need to feel good about it.” Weiss replied. “Hell, I know for a fact that I’m going to regret asking all this by the morning, but I know it’s for the best.” Weiss took Yang’s hands in her own. “Please, promise me you won’t let me down.” Yang smiled.

“I promise.” Yang told the girl. The two smiled, sharing a loving kiss, tasting a mixture of Yang’s and Winter’s cum, before parting.

After getting quickly washed, both girls returned to their separate beds, with Yang hopping up onto her bunk and almost immediately falling asleep. Weiss, however, was once again having trouble sleeping. 

What had she just said to Yang? Did she seriously just tell Yang not to go easy on her? Wasn’t this difficult enough already? Was she not thinking clearly? How clouded had her mind been to have asked such a thing of Yang? What had she been thinking!?

Weiss eventually fell asleep. Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps she was seeing reason then, and her mind was clouded now. Or perhaps, as she feared, Weiss had just made a terrible mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'd be interested to see what ideas you may come up with as to what Yang can make Weiss do to earn her first release. 
> 
> Just to let you know how long this story is going to go on for, I expect it to end up with around 8 - 10 chapters. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much.


	5. New owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Winter gone, and Yang as her new key holder, Weiss gets a taster of what life is going to be like for the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I just wanted to have a chapter dedicated to Yang dominating Weiss.
> 
> Another thing, I've noticed that some people seem to be concerned about where this story is heading. Without spoiling too much, let me just say that this will:  
> a) Not become a harem fic  
> b) Based on what I have planned right now, have a happy ending for Weiss
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next part!

Weiss could have killed that damn blonde bitch. Ever since Yang had become her primary key holder, the heiress had been made to perform e most menial and often humiliating tasks for her, whether they were actually for Yang’s benefit or if she just felt like humiliating the poor girl a bit. She could have killed Winter too for giving her no option in choosing her key holder, and for choosing possibly the most annoying, obnoxious huntress in all of Beacon.

After waking up following the night of her punishment, Yang had set down some ground rules, mainly the same ones as there had been with Winter. They were all obvious things, such as to obey anything she told her to do, and promises of a release at the end of the month, but only if she deserved it. She had even promised to release her sooner if she did something really good, and promised even harsher punishments if she messed up that bad.

One week later, Weiss was in the middle of writing an essay for Professor Goodwich’s class that was due in tomorrow – an essay that she had already completed several days ago now, mind you. She was forced to write it again in an entirely different way when Yang had waited until the day before it was due in to tell Weiss that she hadn’t even started it. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Yang had threatened that if Weiss didn’t have it complete by tomorrow’s class, not only would it reduce her chances of being released at the end of the month, but she would be handing in Weiss’s work as her own, and it would be Weiss that will be punished for not completing the assignment.

It had taken Weiss almost all day to complete the research essay that had taken her almost a week to do, starting at seven in the morning, but at nine at night, she was finally finished. Her wrist was sore from all the writing she had been doing, and she was mentally exhausted.

Weiss sighed, sitting back and keeping the essay with her own so that that dumb brute didn’t lose it and blame her. She couldn’t help but feel bad for resenting Yang, considering that for all her flaws and everything that had happened, the feelings she had expressed for the blonde a week ago were still prominent. Even though Yang would make her subject herself to such humiliating tasks such as kissing her feet or wearing nothing but her underwear in their dorm, Weiss still had strong feelings of affection for the buxom blonde.

Figuring she could relax for half an hour or so before Yang got back from the gym, Weiss lay down on her bed, wearing nothing but a lacy light blue bra and matching panties just as Yang had requested she do. Fortunately Ruby and Blake got back tomorrow morning, since classes started back up, meaning that Yang wouldn’t be able to force her to walk around in her underwear all day. There was, of course, a bulge in the front of her panties from where her cock remained locked in its polycarbonate prison.

The heiress closed her eyes, hoping to have a nap until Yang got back, only for any chance of a rest to be dashed when she heard someone at the door, before the blonde girl entered the dorm.

Weiss smelt Yang before she saw her, the potent smell of sweat coming from the girl after her long session at the gym. She locked the door behind her, as Weiss pretended to already be asleep, hoping that Yang might not disturb her if she thought she was already asleep. She had no such luck, as Yang called out to her.

“Hey, princess.” She said with a grin. Weiss thought about not responding, but that would likely only piss Yang off.

“Hello Yang.” Weiss replied, sitting up on the edge of her bed and looking up at her teammate. “How was your training?” Yang shrugged, dumping her gym bag in the corner and taking a swig from a bottle, before placing that on her bedside table for the time being.

“Alright. Spent a while on the treadmill; my feet are killing me...” Yang told Weiss, as she sat down on Blake’s bed opposite her. Weiss knew what Yang wanted, but refused to give in and offer it to her. Sure, it might help get her an early release, but it really wasn’t worth the humiliation.

“Shame.” Weiss replied sternly. Yang pouted.

“Aw, come on princess! Aren’t you going to offer me a foot rub?” Yang asked. Weiss shuddered at the thought. She had ended up on her knees massaging Yang’s feet just the other day, and the smell had been bad enough when she hadn’t been to the gym; the heiress had vowed never to do it again.

“No, Yang.” Weiss told her bluntly.

“What if I promise to release you early?” Yang asked, raising one eyebrow. Weiss considered the offer, but knowing Yang, she’d likely only push her release to an hour earlier than she had planned, or find some reason later on to go back on her promise. It wasn’t worth it at all.

“I said no!” Weiss insisted, earning an annoyed glare from Yang.

“What if I demanded one then?” Yang snarled. “What if I said that if you don’t give me what I want right now, you’re not going to be released until next month?” Yang threatened. In just one week, the blonde had figured out exactly what she could say to get Weiss to do whatever she wanted.

The heiress bit her lip, before sighing. Reluctantly, she got up from her bed and knelt before Yang in a manner that she knew would please her. She could already smell the rancid stench of Yang’s foot sweat coming from her shoes as it filled her nostrils, already too much for her.

The purple eyed girl grinned down at Weiss, as she removed her left shoe, then right. Weiss was almost knocked out by the unbearable stench of Yang’s feet, the smell increased tenfold simply by Yang taking off her shoes. She thought that Yang might take off her socks, but when she gestured down to her feet, Weiss realised that that was her job.

Weiss hesitated, before reaching up to Yang’s feet that were a few inches from her face, taking the left one first in her hands and peeling down the sweat drenched sock. The poor girl gagged as Yang’s sweat soaked though onto her hands, not holding onto the rancid sock for a second longer than she had to once it was off, tossing it in the corner with Yang’s gym bag. The blonde didn’t seem too bothered by that, as Weiss did the same with her right sock.

Thankfully, the unbearable odour of Yang’s feet was a little more bearable now that she wasn’t wearing her sweat soaked socks, albeit still nauseating and making Weiss want to throw up.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Weiss glared up at Yang, wanting nothing more than to slap that shit eating grin off of her face, but managing to control herself.

The heiress looked back at the blonde’s feet as she wriggled her toes. Flinching as her hands touched the girl’s sweaty foot, Weiss slowly began to rub her right foot, digging her thumbs into the girl’s sole as she massaged it. Yang seemed satisfied so far, smirking down at the heiress beneath her a she made the cutest disgusted face as she massaged her sweaty foot.

“How is it?” Yang inquired, chuckling to herself at Weiss’s predicament.

“S-Shut up!” Weiss told her. Yang raised her eyebrows, shaking her head and tutting.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice.” Yang told Weiss with a pout. The heiress sighed, knowing that Yang expected her to apologise.

“I’m sorry, Yang.” She told her, continuing to massage her foot. 

“You say that, but I don’t think you are.” Yang responded. “If you were really sorry, you’re give my foot a big sniff!” Weiss’s eyes snapped up the blonde, glaring at her with wide eyes.

“I am NOT smelling your foot!” Weiss exclaimed, disgusted at the mere thought of being made to do such a demeaning thing. Yang sighed.

“Well, I suppose I could always add another week to your chastity, if that’s what you really want...” Yang told her. Weiss gritted her teeth, but didn’t say anything.

Without another word being spoken by either party, Weiss leaned in close to Yang’s right foot so that her nose was barely an inch away from her sweaty sole. Already she felt as if she might pass out, but refrained from actually doing so. The heiress hesitated a few times, until she heard Yang sigh, clearly annoyed with how long it was taking Weiss. Swallowing her pride, Weiss took a deep breath, inhaling as much as she could as the rancid stench of Yang’s sweat filled her nostrils. Her eyes began to water, as her lungs were flooded with Yang’s foul foot odour, never having smelt anything worse in her entire life. 

Eventually, it became too much for the white haired girl, and she was forced t cut her breath short, gagging form the horrible stench, almost throwing up, but managing not to. Yang looked down at Weiss, seemingly satisfied, as the heiress knelt back up to continue massaging Yang’s foot.

“Are you ready to answer my question now?” Yang asked. “How is it, Weiss?” She repeated.

“Awful.” The heiress spluttered, thinking that the blonde expected her to be honest, only to find that she was sorely mistaken.

“Really? I didn’t think they were that bad.” Yang told Weiss. “Maybe you should smell them again.” 

Before Weiss could even decide in her head if she was going to refuse or smell Yang’s feet again, she found the girl’s right foot being thrust into her face. She backed away, but was too slow, receiving the girl’s toes bumping into her nose and the ball of her foot rubbing up against her lips.

Weiss fell back, thinking she was going to throw up as she tried to rid the taste of foot sweat from her lips, by wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, all while giving Yang an angry glare. Yang, on the other hand, was hysterical, having burst into laughter at Weiss’s reaction.

“HA! I’m sorry Weiss, that was quite mean of me!” The blonde chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. “Tell you what, if you kiss my foot, you don’t have to rub the other one... unless you’d like to, that is.”

Was Weiss really considering this? Kissing Yang’s foot of her own accord? There really was no cause for punishment whatever she chose unless she refused either, but that only made the decision harder, having to choose between two disgusting options. At least if she chose the kiss, it would be over quicker. She didn’t know how much more of that horrible smell she could take, certain that she was going to be sick if she was exposed to the stench any longer.

Yang patiently awaited the blue eyed girl’s decision, until she sighed, getting back up on her knees before Yang. The blonde grinned, as Weiss pursed her lips, before grazing them across the top of Yang’s foot.

“You call that a kiss?” Yang asked.

Weiss shot a filthy look up at the girl, as she once again went in for a kiss with Yang’s right foot. This time, Yang pointed her toes up at the ceiling, so that Weiss would be kissing her sole when she did. The heiress flinched, as she pressed her lips against the girl’s sweaty sole, planting a wet kiss in the middle of the bottom of Yang’s foot, holding the position for a second or two to make sure that she satisfied her demands, before quickly pulling away.

“That was much better!” Yang exclaimed, as Weiss wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She would never forget the horrible taste of Yang’s foot sweat on her lips.

“Are we done now?” Weiss asked, clearly annoyed.

“What’s wrong, did you not like that?” Yang asked. Weiss scowled, knowing that it would annoy Yang if she told her the truth, and therefore she would have to lie to satisfy her.

“Yes, actually, I did like it.” Weiss lied, gritting her teeth. Yang raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise.

“Really? Wow, I’d have thought you’d hated that, especially judging from your reactions.” Yang commented, looking down at Weiss in surprise. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you princess?”

“Are you kidding me!?” Weiss exclaimed. “Of course I hated that! I only said I liked it because I thought that’s what you wanted to hear!” The heiress exclaimed, her face red with embarrassment and annoyance at Yang’s stupidity.

“Oh, you were just trying to please me!” Yang realised. “Wow, you really are a kiss ass, aren’t you?” Yang added, suddenly giving herself a wicked idea. “Hey Weiss, just how much of a kiss ass are you?” 

“What?” Weiss asked, frowning. 

“Say you’re a kiss ass.” Yang ordered her. Weiss sighed in annoyance, as she tired form Yang’s antics.

“Fine; I’m a kiss ass.” Weiss told the blonde, hoping that would satisfy her.

“Great!” Yang exclaimed, a little too gleefully for Weiss’s liking. She was about to asked what the girl was so happy about, when Yang shot up, turning around and pulling her gym shorts down to her ankles as well as her panties, and bent over slightly, revealing her bare naked ass to Weiss. The heiress knew what she was going to be instructed to do next.

“Yang, please, no...” Weiss pleaded, but it was no good.

“Go on, princess. Show me just how much of a kiss ass you are!” Yang ordered her. For a few seconds, Weiss refused to move, earning her an annoyed look from Yang. “Kiss it, Weiss.” Yang ordered her.

Weiss knew that if she kissed Yang’s ass now, the blonde would know that she could get her to do anything. Then again, if she didn’t, it wouldn’t bode well for her either. It was a lose-lose situation, where Weiss was damned either way. She came to the conclusion that it would be better in the long run if she just submitted to Yang now, rather than continuing to resist her.

Leaning forwards, Weiss puckered her lips, closing her eyes as she closed in on Yang’s big butt. She could already smell the sweat coming from it, although thankfully it was nothing compared to her feet, although she couldn’t imagine that the taste was much better. Finally, her lips made contact with Yang’s right cheek, as she planted a wet kiss on it, before standing back up straight.

“What about the other side?” Yang asked. Weiss almost gave in to her urge to tell Yang to fuck off right then, but thankfully held her tongue. Instead, she leaned forward, this time into Yang’s left cheeks, closing her eyes again and plating a second kiss on the blonde’s sweaty ass.

“Good girl Weiss!” Yang exclaimed happily, as she kicked off her shorts and panties before also removing her tank top and sports bra, leaving her naked before Weiss. “Well, I’m going to get a shower. I think you’ve earned a break, but we’ll play later!” Yang told Weiss with a wink, before heading into the bathroom.

In Yang’s absence, Weiss took the opportunity to wipe her mouth clean, still able to taste the blonde’s disgusting sweat on her lips, but no matter how time she tried to rid herself of the taste, Weiss still felt dirty. To make matters worse, seeing Yang naked was enough to get Weiss turned on, her cock trying to get hard, only for the chastity cage to do its job, tightly squeezing the girl’s member, restricting it painfully and preventing it from becoming erect.

Unfortunately, Yang didn’t spend too long in the shower, eager to get back to Weiss before the poor girl got lonely without her there with her to tell her what to do. She quickly dried herself, before strolling back out into the dorm, naked as the day she was born, finding Weiss sitting on her bed, reading a book.

“Hey Ice Queen, I’m back!” Yang exclaimed. “Did you miss me?” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Yang. In the twenty minutes you were in the next room, I missed your sweaty foot odour and kissing your ass.” Weiss said sarcastically.

“Well if you did, we can always do that again...” Yang began.

“NO!” Weiss shouted, making Yang chuckle.

“Alright! I’m just messing with you!” Yang told Weiss. The heiress supposed that there was one redeeming factor to Yang, and that was that she was far more easy going than Winter ever was. Had she spoken to her sister like that, it would probably have meant a spanking for Weiss, or worse, edging. At least with Yang, she could negotiate with her more so make the best out of a bad situation.

“So... I’ve been wanting to talk.” Yang told Weiss, gaining her undivided attention. “About us...” She told her.

“What about us?” Weiss asked. 

“Last week, we kissed, and we haven’t really said anything about it.” Yang stated. 

“Yeah, that was right before you and my sister tortured me, right?” Weiss snapped, defensively, earning an annoyed look from Yang as her eyes flashed red, before turning back purple, warning Weiss to back off.

“You know what? If you’re going to be like that, fine!” Yang yelled, storming away from Weiss, although ending up only on the other side of the room. Both girls desperately wanted to confess their feelings to one another, but thanks to the awkward situation that they had been thrust into, no thanks to Winter, it made it all the more difficult for them to be honest.

The pair sat in silence, away from each other for several minutes, before Weiss got up to use the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Yang asked as soon as Weiss stood up.

“I’m going to the fucking bathroom, if that’s alright with you!” Weiss shot back.

“It was only a question!” Yang growled. Both girls glared at each other from across the room, before the heiress stormed off to use the toilet.

Weiss soon returned, ignoring Yang’s glares as she made her way to her bed, hoping to get a good night’s sleep.

“What, so you’re ignoring me now?” Yang remarked, hopping down off of her bed, still totally naked, to face Weiss. “Real mature there, princess!” Weiss scoffed.

“Oh, I’m sorry for not offering to ‘smell you feet’ or ‘kiss your ass’ before I get a fucking good night’s sleep!” Weiss yelled, stepping up to Yang. “You’ll excuse me if you think I’ve earned it after spending all fucking day writing an essay that should have been done weeks ago, which by the way, you haven’t even thanked me for!” The heiress took a deep breath, having forgotten to breathe throughout her rant.

Weiss didn’t even initially register the slap to her face, shocked and taken off guard by the blonde’s boldness, before the stinging pain began to settle into her cheek. The heiress didn’t even have the time to protest, before she was grabbed roughly by the hair and flung onto her own bed. Before she knew exactly what was going on, Weiss found herself flat on her back on her own bed, with the blonde crawling on top of her, eyes a deep crimson red.

Neither girl said a word as Yang pinned Weiss to the bed, glaring down at the girl with pure uninhibited rage in her eyes, while the heiress returned an equally furious look, albeit form a less threatening position. One could not be faulted for thinking that the girl’s were about to tear each other apart right then, rather than what actually happened.

Before either girl knew what was going on, Yang’s lips crashed against Weiss’s, kissing her passionately and forcefully. Weiss, though, returned the kiss, allowing Yang to keep her pinned, completely at the mercy of the red eyed blonde as she let her mouth be violated by the girl’s tongue. Neither of them knew what had brought this on, whether it was their true feelings for each other or just the adrenaline taking an unorthodox form. The only thing either of them knew was that they wanted this.

The kiss quickly became sloppy and messy, saliva being splattered all over each of their chins and lips as they made out with one another. Much to her frustration, Weiss cock remained in her cage, despite it desperately trying to break out, twitching and throbbing inside its prison, desperate to be inside of Yang’s pussy that was mere inches away, though separated by the cage.

Nevertheless, the white haired heiress found herself enjoying the kiss, tasting Yang’s saliva as their tongue battled for dominance, with yang’s easily conquering Weiss’s. The blonde brute’s hands soon left her wrists, freeing her arms for her to wrap around the girl, pulling her in closer to her so that their bodies were pressed together. Both of them were panting and sweating a bit now, as Yang’s one of Yang’s hands made their way up her bra, squeezing her supple breast, while her other slipped into her panties, momentarily forgetting about Weiss’s extra part of anatomy.

Neither of the girl’s knew for exactly how long they had been making out – somewhere between a few seconds and a few minutes – before Yang pulled away, eyes still glowing red as she glared down at the girl before her.

Without a word of warning, Yang flipped the pair over, putting Weiss on top of her, but not for long, before she forced the girl’s head down. Weiss’s brain took a second to realise what was expected of her, before she obediently did as Yang wanted her to. The blonde sighed when she felt Weiss’s tongue and lips begin to willingly pleasure her, the girl’s tongue expertly navigating its way in between the blonde’s folds. After spending years learning to pleasure Winter well enough to earn her release, Weiss had become quite the expert at oral sex.

“Ugh, Weiss!” Yang grunted, burying her hands in Weiss’s ivory locks of hair, guiding the girl’s head as she essentially made out with her cunt, using her own saliva as lube, though not that it was needed with of wet Yang had gotten. 

Whether it was from their make out session, or from generally just being in control of possibly the cutest and most powerful heiress on the planet, Yang found herself insatiably aroused as she held Weiss’s head in place tightly between her thighs. The Schnee girl didn’t mind though, her only concern being the irresistible taste of Yang’s delectable pussy.

“Fuck, Weiss, you’re so good!” Yang moaned, whimpering a little when she felt Weiss’s tongue flick teasingly across her clitoris, sending the blonde’s brain into a frenzy, unable to form a coherent thought whatsoever until she climaxed. Weiss had experienced this before, with herself and with Winter, and intended for the girl that she was in love with to experience the full effects of her wondrous cunnilingus abilities.

Yang cried out in pleasure, her moans reduced to whimpers as she grew short on breath, as she felt Weiss’s tongue teasingly circle her clit, quickly bringing her closer to orgasm. Yang’s grip tightened, pulling on Weiss’s hair a little, though the girl didn’t mind, taking it as a testament to how good she was with her tongue. Finally, Yang was pushed over the edge, her already hot body heating up even more as it was flooded with the most heavenly feeling she had even experienced.

Weiss hungrily lapped up Yang’s juices like the good pet she was, as the blonde moaned loudly in ecstasy, unable to refrain from grinning widely as her sweet vaginal juices sprayed out of her and into Weiss’s mouth, making a mess around her, which the heiress hardly minded.

Once Yang had finished orgasming, the two lay there in the bed, with Weiss crawling up beside Yang to lay side by side with her. The blonde didn’t protest, wrapping her arm around Weiss as the two just lay there. Neither girl wanted to break the perfect silence, nor be the first to admit their undying affection for the other. They were both simply content to lie in the heiress’s bed until they drifted off to sleep, not caring about their problems until they awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. Sorry if this chapter seems short. It was a little rushed, and I wasn't happy with it, and ended up taking a bit out. A few people have also pointed out to me that Yang is a bit out of character in this chapter, and perhaps too mean. I don't want to spoil anything, but I do implore you readers to please stick with this story even if this chapter put you off, and all will eventually be explained. Apologies again for those of you that didn't like this chapter, I admit it was my least favorite so far as well, but hopefully the future chapters make up for this. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	6. Anger and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang almost does something terrible, she see's the fundamental flaw in Winter's plan to keep Weiss in chastity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry that this chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but it's mostly plot to build up to the climax. I hope you all enjoy it anyway though.

“So you had a good time at home then?” Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby and Blake had gotten back form Patch yesterday, but since it had been a long flight and they arrived late in the evening, they had been too tired to talk and gone straight to bed. The next day, after they had both showered, they told Weiss and Yang all about their trip home, before they would soon have to get to class.

“Yeah! It was awesome, right Blake?” Ruby exclaimed. Blake chuckled at her friend’s enthusiasm, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I’ll have to take Weiss some time.” Ruby suggested, looking over at her partner on the other side of the room. Weiss looked up from her scroll.

“Sure. Whatever...” She muttered, looking back down. Ruby frowned, upset that she’d been brushed off by her friend. Weiss had never been a morning person, but she hadn’t seen her in seemingly ages.

“Maybe I’ll take you sometime?” Yang suggested to the heiress, smirking as she winked at her. Weiss sighed.

“We’ll see...” She replied. Of course, what she really meant was ‘whatever you say, how can I refuse you?’ but she didn’t say that in front of Ruby and Blake.

Weiss and Yang’s relationship had only gotten stranger over the past couple of days. Neither fully knew if they actually cared about each other, or even liked each other. Things would have been so much simpler if Yang hadn’t been chosen by Winter to be Weiss’s key holder, and they could have possibly even had a somewhat normal relationship. But ever since the day that Winter left, Yang had been acting very strange, unlike herself, uncharacteristically cruel to Weiss, as if she had inherited Winter’s dominance somehow.

“Anyway...” Blake spoke, feeling a little awkward in the silence. “We should get going to lesson soon.” She told them, as she and Ruby headed out the door.

“Go ahead, we’ll catch you up!” Yang called after Blake, who nodded in response, as she and Ruby went to class, while Yang and Weiss stayed behind.

“We will, will we?” Weiss asked Yang, putting her scroll down, clearly annoyed at her already. “Tell me what you want and we can get this over with.” Yang pouted.

“Aww, you don’t want to spend some quality time with your girlfriend?” Yang asked, teasingly. Weiss, shot up from her seat on her bed, squaring up to Yang and stomping her foot on the floor.

“You are NOT my girlfriend!” Weiss spat, trying not to shout, and not succeeding. “You’re just a menace who exists to make my life miserable! Ever since Winter made you my key holder, you’ve been nothing but cruel. In fact, I’m starting to think that everything you said the night before Winter left was a lie, and that you don’t care about me. I bet you only said that to trick me and try and manipulate me so that you could get me to do whatever you want!”

Weiss was just as shocked as Yang, barely able to believe the harsh words coming out of her own mouth. Yang looked shocked, hurt in fact, as Weiss instantly regretted what she had said, thinking that perhaps she overreacted.

“Yang, I’m so-” Weiss began, before the girl interrupted her.

“How can you say that?” Yang muttered, not even raising her voice as Weiss would have expected her too, sounding more saddened than angry, which in fact terrified the heiress even more. “How can you say that I don’t care about you? You told me! You told me not to go easy on you, for your own good! You told me that wanted to have to earn your releases, and then when I do what you ask of me, you accuse me of not caring about you!? It should be the other way around; you only started to warm up to me once Winter said I might be getting your key. You never cared about me or anybody else but yourself!” Yang was starting to raise her voice now, angry at the accusation. Weiss gulped.

“That’s not true!” Weiss protested. “Besides, maybe if you didn’t insist on humiliating me, I’d think you actually did care!” The heiress yelled, her hand balled into fists at her sides, literally shaking in anger. “Although I wouldn’t expect such a dense, bone headed brute such as yourself to understand the concept of self restraint!” Yang growled, her eyes turning a deep shade of red.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a freak of nature, you wouldn’t need me and Winter to keep you under control!” Yang roared.

It took a second for Yang to register the slap, her face all of a sudden stinging all across the left side. It took another second for Weiss to realise what she had just done. She had been so blinded by rage that she didn’t even think before slapping Yang across the face.

The two girls stood in the middle of the room, both equally stunned. Yang reached up to touch her cheek, where Weiss had left her with a bright red hand print on the side of her face.

“Yang...” Weiss began, tears in her eyes, reaching out to touch her apologetically. The blonde glared up at her with malice in her eyes, slapping her hands away, causing the heiress to step away from the girl in fear.

For a second, Weiss thought that Yang might hit her back, until she turned away from her, storming over to her bedside table and reimaging inside for something. Weiss frowned in confusion, before Yang pulled out a familiar small key; the one for Weiss’s chastity cage. The girl felt her heart skip a beat, when Yang stormed past her towards the bathroom.

“Yang, where are you going?” Weiss asked, following the furious blonde into the bathroom in time to see her lift the toilet seat lid and hold the key out over the bowl. “YANG! What are you doing!?” Weiss cried, her eyes wide with fear. She ran over to snatch the key away, but Yang simply backhanded her across the face, too angry to think straight.

“You made me do this, Weiss!” Yang told her. “I loved you so much, but all you care about is yourself! You’re just a selfish, bratty little princess who uses people to get what she wants!” The now red eyed girl added, breathing heavily in anger.

“What are you talking about?” Weiss asked. “You think I asked for this? I never wanted this! I never wanted to be born a freak! I never wanted to be denied my freedom! I never wanted to be humiliated and punished for being born different!” Weiss was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell to her knees before Yang.

“This is the only way...” Yang told her. “I have to do this, or you’ll just keep using me over and over, and I can’t...” The blonde’s eyes turned from red back to their normal purple. “...I can’t stand knowing that you don’t actually care about me... that you’re only treating me like this because you want to be released from chastity for a few hours...”

Weiss looked up, seeing that yang was crying now too, as she finally understood that this was almost as difficult for Yang as it was for her. Despite the blonde’s distorted logic, Weiss got the feeling that perhaps she really did care about her...

“Yang... you don’t have to do this...” She assured her. “I promise, I do really care about you!” Yang seemed to consider this, before lowering the key down, dropping it to the floor as she closed the toilet, seemingly appalled at what she had almost done.

“Weiss... what is wrong with me?” She asked, sliding down the bathroom wall and sitting on the floor. “I just... the past few days, I’ve just been so frustrated, so angry, and I don’t even know why...” Weiss sat beside Yang, putting her arm around her.

“It’s okay...” Weiss told her. 

“Why do I feel like this?” Yang continued, as she began to tear up a little. “I don’t understand...” Weiss looked sympathetic, as she continued to comfort Yang.

“This is just like what happened to Winter...” Weiss muttered to herself. 

“What do you mean?” Yang asked, frowning and looking up at Weiss, prompting her to continue.

“She was nice at first.” Weiss began. “She would always help me out whenever she let me out of chastity, every weekend in fact. But as I got older, and my... urges, became more difficult to control, she stopped letting me out so regularly, as well as making me fulfil all the requirements to ‘earn’ my release.” Weiss explained. Yang frowned, wiping her eyes as she considered what her friend was telling her.

“Weiss... that doesn’t make any sense...” Yang told her. “I mean, the whole ‘keeping you in chastity to stop you touching yourself’ is kind of weird, but expected from your family. But what you just told me... it sounds like Winter was just taking advantage of you...” Yang added, considering all the facts that she now knew. Weiss shook her head.

“I don’t think so...” Weiss lied. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about that before. Often times when she became aroused, she would curse Winter for keeping her in chastity, thinking that she must only be doing this to punish her for whatever reason. But Winter was her sister; surely she wouldn’t do that just to make her sister’s life miserable... right?

“I don’t think I can do this anymore Weiss.” Yang told her. “I can’t be your key holder. Not if it’s going to stop us from... well, being together...”

Weiss looked up at Yang, as the blonde leaned into her. When he heiress didn’t pull back, Yang pressed their lips together, kissing the girl deeply and lovingly. When the kiss eventually broke, Yang resumed talking.

“I think you should be free from chastity.” Yang told her. Weiss’s heart almost stopped when she heard that. For the first time in four years, somebody was actually considering freeing her.

“But... what happened last week... I can’t control myself...” Weiss told Yang, who shook her head.

“Well, you were kept in chastity for three whole months. Of course you’d want to masturbate when you got out, but Winter punished you anyway.” Yang explained. “I don’t know why, but Winter has been keeping you in chastity for years when you really don’t need it. Maybe she thinks she’s doing the right thing, or maybe she just finds it sickly amusing. Either way, I’m putting an end to all of this.”

Before Weiss could say anything, Yang took the key and began to lift up the heiress’s skirt, before pulling down her panties and revealing the plastic cock cage.

“Yang wait...” Weiss told her. “Even if I don’t need it, I’ll still get aroused once you let me out. We have to go to class soon, but after that, we’ll have the entire afternoon to... you know...” Weiss wiggled her eyebrows as Yang rolled her eyes, chuckling.

“Fair enough then.” She told her. “I mean, if you’re sure you can manage?”

“Yang, I’ve been locking in this thing for four years. I think I can handle another four hours.” Weiss told the blonde. “I just... I don’t know if I can be trusted.” The heiress told her.

“You can.” Yang assured her. “We’ll talk to Winter next time we see her, ask her why she kept you in chastity all this time. I really hope that she just thought she was doing the right thing...” Yang added, looking anxious.

“I’m sure she did.” Weiss tried to convince herself, before frowning. “Yang, not that I’m complaining, but why are you suddenly realising now that this might have been a bad idea?”

“I don’t know...” Yang told the heiress. “For some reason – I can’t explain it – ever since Winter left, I’ve just felt the need to dominate, like something just switched in my mind.” 

“You don’t think...” Weiss began, hesitating before continuing. “It’s just... there’s a special type of dust that can be refined to alter a person’s personality, and I know that Winter would have access to it as part of the Atlesian army. You don’t think that she would use that to make you more dominant to keep me in check, do you?” Weiss suggested, seriously hoping that she was wrong.

“I... don’t think so... If that was true, how would she give me the dust? Unless she had somebody else at Beacon under her control...” Yang told Weiss, trying to assure her, but unsure herself, knowing that that was a possibility, however unlikely. “In any case, as of tonight, I promise that you will never be in chastity again.”

The two girl’s grinned, giggling in excitement, as they hugged each other, before getting up from the bathroom floor and heading to class.

 

The day seemed to drag on so long for Weiss, probably because she knew that at the end of it, she would be free from this infernal chastity cage forever. Nevertheless, despite the day seeming to never end, Weiss remained upbeat, in the best on moods, much to the surprise of Ruby and Blake, who noticed a marked difference in Weiss’s attitude from that morning, but weren’t exactly complaining.

Yang knew the reason, obviously. Every so often, whenever she thought that Weiss was looking bored or frustrated, she would reassure her that it wasn’t long left to go until she would be granted her freedom.

Finally, after the longest of long days, Weiss and yang found themselves together in their dorm room once again. The only thing left to do now was to get rid of Blake and Ruby, so that Weiss could spend her first few hours of freedom with her new girlfriend, after she and Yang made it official that day.

“Hey, Blake?” Weiss began, getting the cat faunus’ attention. “If I give you the money, could you take Ruby out for a few hours? It’s just that Yang and I need a little privacy...” The heiress explained.

“Oh, I see, no problem then Weiss.” Blake told her, giving the white haired girl a wink as she looked between her and Yang. “I hope it goes well.” She told her. Weiss blushed.

“How much do you know?” Weiss asked, lowering her voice. Blake shrugged.

“Nothing, really. I just figured that the reason you and Yang were acting strangely is because something happened between you two while Ruby and I were away.” Blake told her. “I remember that you told me you always had a bit of a crush on her, but I didn’t think you’d actually go for it!” Blake added, grinning, causing Weiss to blush even more.

“Actually... I already sort of did.” She admitted. “Well, it’s complicated but, we’re kind of already going out...” She told the cat girl.

“Are you serious?” Blake asked. “Nice one, Weiss!” She told her. Weiss smiled, nodding.

“Thank you Blake.” She told her. “Now like I said, we were hoping for a bit of... ‘privacy’, if you catch my drift.” The heiress told the Faunus, her blush returning in full force, even warmer and redder than before.

“Oh.... sure...” Blake replied, blushing as well, before grinning. “Have fun, I guess...”

Weiss thanked Blake, as she and Ruby left the room with a generous amount of lien that Weiss had given to Blake to occupy herself and Ruby for the next few hours. 

“I had no idea the Schnee’s were so generous...” Ruby remarked, upon seeing how much money Blake had received from their teammate, as they left the heiress alone with Yang.

“So, just the two of us now...” Weiss told Yang, as she sat back on her bed. “Maybe you want to come over here?”

Yang grinned down at Weiss form where she sat on her top bunk. Without saying a word, Yang pounced down from the bed, leaping onto Weiss and pinning her on her own bed. The heiress didn’t mind when Yang smashed her lips against hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Weiss felt the blonde’s hands run all over her body, exploring every nook and cranny as she familiarised herself with the heiress’s body.

“Yang...” Weiss moaned, as the purple eyed girl began to relieve them both of their clothing, until both their school uniforms were on the ground, and the two were clad in only their underwear.

“Weiss...” Yang moaned back, in between her kissing and gently nibbling of the girl’s neck.

Weiss didn’t remain idle either, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pressing their bodies together, as well as locking them together by wrapping her legs around Yang’s hips, pulling their bodies against each other while the blonde girl planted loving wet kisses all across her girlfriend’s neck, collar and jaw. The heiress reached up to Yang’s chest, slipping one hand under Yang’s bra and gently squeezing her breast, hearing her moan into her neck, as she ran the other down the girl’s toned abs until she reached her panties.

“Weiss, you bad girl...” Yang chuckled, moaning as she felt the girl’s fingers dance across her dripping folds. “If you’re not careful, I might have to put you in chastity...” Yang joked, although realised her mistake when she felt Weiss roughly pinch her nipple, making her yelp in surprise and pain.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Weiss warned her.

“What, too soon?” Yang asked, grinning.

“Yang, as a general rule, your bad jokes are always too soon.” Weiss told her, but smirked a little at the cute pouty face Yang made.

The girl’s resumed their session, with Weiss soon unhooking Yang’s bra and tossing it aside, letting her play with the girl’s large breasts as much as she wanted, while the buxom blonde did the same to her. Weiss blushed a little at the size of her chest in comparison to Yang’s, but the blonde didn’t mind.

“That doesn’t bother me, Weiss.” Yang assured her, before reaching down and grabbing her chastity cage. “But this does.”

“W-What?” Weiss asked, shocked that yang suddenly had a problem with her having a penis. The blonde shook her head.

“No, No! I meant the cage!” She told Weiss, as the two chuckled at the confusion. “It was just hard to, you know... I meant because it’s in a cage, and it shouldn’t be...” Yang explained, somewhat awkwardly.

“I got that, Yang.” Weiss told her, chuckling and leaning up to kiss her lips gently. Yang blushed now.

“Sorry, I’m usually smoother than this...” She told the heiress, a little embarrassed.

“Then let me lead.” Weiss suggested. 

Yang didn’t resist, as Weiss flipped them both over so that she was now on top, planting dozens of kisses all over Yang’s chest, especially her breasts around her nipples, which she teased a little, before moving lower, until her face was between Yang’s legs.

“Weiss....” Yang moaned, as the heiress lowered the girl’s yellow panties and pressed her tongue in between her wet folds, feeling herself becoming wetter too and hard in her cage that would be gone in a few minutes.

Weiss smiled, as she began to eat out her girlfriend, hearing her cute moans and gasps of pleasure as Weiss’ years of practise on her sister allowed her to know exactly how to pleasure the blonde girl.

“Weiss... the key...” Yang told her, her fingers running through Weiss’s ivory hair.

“It’s not going anywhere.” Weiss told her. “Let me pleasure you, and then you can return the favour.” The heiress added, but Yang shook her head.

“No, I want you inside of me, please...” She told Weiss. “Why should you have to wait any longer?” Weiss wasn’t going to argue with that, as she got up and crossed the room to Yang’s bedside table. 

“Uh, Yang? Where is it?” Weiss asked, looking through the drawers of the table.

“In the top one.” Yang told her.

“I just checked that one...” Weiss responded, panicking a little bit now.

“Calm down.” Yang assured her. “It’s probably in one of yours.” Yang began to rummage through Weiss’s drawers, only to not find the key anywhere.

“Oh, my God... where is it!?” Weiss asked, half angry, half scared that it was gone forever, and she would never truly be free. “I was right, Winter was planning this. She must have known that you were going to free me, and stolen the key...”

“Weiss, your sister’s in Mistral!” Yang reminded the girl.

“You said, earlier, she might have somebody else here under her control...” Weiss told her girlfriend. “They must have stolen the key. They must have been the one dosing you with that dust to make you want to dominate me...”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Yang told Weiss, worried about how terrified her girlfriend was getting.

“I do though, Yang!” Weiss told her. “I know my sister. She’s manipulative, and controlling, and this is exactly the kind of thing she would do!” Weiss was crying by now, sitting on her bed in naught but her panties with her cock still in the cage under them, shaking form the adrenaline.

“Weiss, breathe...” Yang reminded her. “If we still can’t find the key, we’ll report it missing. If it still doesn’t turn up, then we’ll assume that it was stolen. You can trace dust, can’t you?” Yang asked, and Weiss nodded. “Good. Then if Winter’s little accomplice has been using dust to manipulate me, we can find out who it is that way, alright?” Yang asked.

“Okay...” Weiss told her, still unsure. 

She knew all too well just how clever and careful her sister was. She could only hope that the possible accomplice was more prone to mistakes than Winter was, otherwise she might never get her key back. Yang sat beside her girlfriend on the bed, putting her arm around her lovingly.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise you.” She assured her. “No matter what happens, I promise that we’re going to get through this.”

“Thanks...” Weiss responded, as she thought about how she was going to get out of this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I just wanted to say that I know that the whole 'personality altering dust' is kind of a stretch, but I did have that planned before the last chapter even came out, which is the reason for Yang's uncharacteristic behavior in the previous chapter. Thanks, and I hope you all continue reading!


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss discovers who took her key, before she struggles to get it back.

Yang sighed heavily, returning to her team’s dorm. She and Weiss had spent the best part of the day searching everywhere for the key to her chastity cage. They had searched every inch of their dorm, including the bathroom, before being forced to come to the conclusion that the key was not there. After that, they retraced their steps, looking all over for where the key could possibly be, looking in their classrooms, asking around if anybody had found it, even checking lost and found, but failed to track it down.

“Hey sis!” Ruby smiled down at her sister from her top bunk as Yang walked into their dorm. 

“Hey Ruby.” Yang sighed again, seeing her sister reading a comic, while Blake sat on her own bed reading a book. 

“How did it go with Weiss?” Blake asked, giving Yang a sly smirk. 

“Oh, erm... good, yeah.” Yang told the cat girl a little awkwardly. “Hey, have either of you seen a little key around here?” She asked. Blake and Ruby both frowned, shaking their heads. Yang sighed. 

“What’s the key for?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Nothing... it’s just, Weiss asked me to help her look for it.” Yang explained, knowing that Weiss wouldn’t appreciate it too much if she were to reveal her secret to their teammates. “Thank anyway.” 

Just then, Yang’s scroll went off, signalling that she had got a message. Looking at it, she saw a message form Weiss requesting to meet her in the courtyard. 

“Sorry guys, gotta go.” Yang told the pair, as she hurried back out of her dorm. With any luck, Weiss would have found the key, they’d find somewhere quiet to fuck – maybe an empty classroom – and they’d live happily ever after.

‘As if’ Yang thought to herself as she finally reached the courtyard to see her teammate standing anxiously around by the statue of a huntsman defeating a Grimm, shifting between her feet as she waited.

“No luck?” Yang asked. Weiss shook her head, as she began to bite her nails, looking around with an almost paranoid look about her.

“Yang, I’m scared...” The heiress admitted, looking almost close to tears.

Without a moment’s hesitation or concern for who might see them, Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her into a caring, compassionate hug. Instantly, Weiss felt a thousand times better, accepting the hug and returning the gesture, hugging Yang back. The white haired girl found herself suddenly not caring who saw her and her girlfriend together. They might have just thought it was a platonic hug, even if Weiss wasn’t known to be much of a hugger, but Weiss and Yang knew that there was something between them that nobody else could ever possibly comprehend.

“Thank you...” Weiss whimpered into the blonde’s shoulder that her face was pressed into, clutching onto her as if for dear life.

“I promise you, we will win this.” Yang told Weiss, parting form her to look her directly in the eye. “No matter what obstacles your sister puts between us, we will overcome them.”

So... y-you believe me? That she’s behind this?” Weiss asked, looking hopeful that she wasn’t as crazy as she felt.

“It certainly is suspicious, and you know Winter better than I do.” Yang told Weiss. “Why did you want to meet me here anyway?” Yang asked her. Weiss’s expression turned as bad as it was earlier, as she handed yang a note. It was on neat paper, handwritten with pristine handwriting in light blue ink.

‘Your sister does not approve of you conspiring to disobey her wishes. Be alone in your dorm at ten o’clock. I will meet you there. Tell nobody, or else...’

“...or else what?” Yang wondered aloud, before wishing she hadn’t asked such a dreaded question, as Weiss seemed only more worried by it.

“I told you!” Weiss exclaimed. “This was obviously sent by whoever else my sister has under her control!” The heiress told Yang.

“It seems like it.” Yang replied. “But how do they know about our plans? How did they manage to dose me with that ‘mind control’ dust, assuming that’s what they were doing? How did your sister know to walk in on you as soon as you began masturbating, as if she knew?” Yang wondered. Weiss shook her head in frustration.

“I have no idea.” The heiress responded. “She’s always had a way of knowing when I’m going against her rules or orders... what do I do though!? I can’t meet this person, whoever they are; they’ll punish me just like Winter, or worse...” Weiss trailed off, almost crying, until Yang took her by the hands.

“Listen, I will always be here for you.” Yang assured her. “I promise that no matter happens, we’ll make it through this together.” Yang promised her girlfriend. Weiss nodded, trying not to cry.

“Okay… so what do I do?” Weiss asked.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you lone with one of your sister’s minions.” Yang told Weiss. “I’m going to be there with you, and we’ll take the key back ourselves.” Weiss thought, before shaking her head.

“No, the letter told me to be alone. I have to do what Winter says…” Weiss told her girlfriend. Yang made to protest, but Weiss stopped her. “Trust me, please? I know my sister. Just do what I ask, and I think we can find a way out of this.” Yang bit her lip.

“I hope you know what you’re doing…”

 

Weiss sat alone on her bed. Yang had taken Ruby and Blake out to see a movie, with Weiss claiming that she had to study and didn’t have time to go out. It was convincing enough for Ruby and Blake not to ask questions, as they went with Yang to Vale, leaving the heiress all alone for the time being.

To pass the time until it got to ten o’clock, Weiss sat on her bed, her knees tucked into her chest as she read a book. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until ten. She sighed, impatiently, and carried on reading, trying to ignore the throbbing of her cock as it strained in its cage. 

Her plan wasn’t much, but it was her best bet at talking the thief out of punishing her, depending of course on who it was. She would have to first find out what kind of leverage Winter had over the person, before trying to convince them that they should reconsider their allegiance. If they were being paid to do this, Weiss could easily use her access to her father’s money to outspend Winter. If they were being manipulated like she had been, Weiss could possibly hope to sympathise with the person. However, her plan would fall apart if the person was too unwilling to cooperate, or too afraid of Winter, or if they just wanted to punish Weiss for the hell of it.

It wasn’t exactly an airtight plan, but it was the best Weiss could come up with. It was at least better than them showing up, seeing that Weiss was in fact not alone, and being scared off. They’d surely then tell Winter about her younger sister’s further insolence, and Weiss’s hopes of getting her key back would be dashed.

As the clock hit ten exactly, Weiss heard a knock at the door, making her jump. She put down her book, realising that she was shaking slightly from the nerves, but managing nonetheless to stand up and answer the door.

Opening it, Weiss was greeted by a girl that she recognised, but couldn’t quite place. She had dark hair, dark skin, was smartly dressed and wore a blue beret. The girl nodded at Weiss, inviting herself in past the heiress.

“Do I know you?” Weiss asked, wondering where she had seen this girl.

“My name is Ciel Soliel.” The girl told Weiss. “Your sister has instructed me to punish you accordingly for your conspiracy to act against her wishes, which are in your best interest.” Ciel explained.

Weiss remembered this girl now. She had seen her with Penny on several occasions. It made sense that Winter would have access to somebody from Atlas, although wat this girl’s motivation could possibly be was lost on Weiss.

“Okay…” Weiss told her shutting the door and walking back into her room. “But before we start, can I ask you something?” Ciel nodded. “Why are you doing this? My sister has something on you, doesn’t she? What is this, blackmail? Whatever it is, you can help me to stop her!” Weiss assured the woman. Ciel shook her head.

“It’s nothing like that” She told Weiss. “I am doing this because Winter Schnee is my superior officer. It is my duty to follow orders of my superiors in the Atlesian Military, no matter what they may be.” Ciel explained.

Weiss bit her lip. She had hoped that the girl would be easier to persuade than that, but she knew just how stubborn Atlas personnel could be, especially when it came to the question of their loyalty.

“Please, Ciel, you don’t have to do this!” Weiss assured her. “You don’t take orders from my sister! Besides, how will this help to serve Atlas?” Weiss asked.

“Winter Schnee still outranks me.” Ciel explained. “It is not my place to question orders, only to carry them out.”

“I used to think like that.” Weiss told her. “Whenever my sister would tell me to do something, I’d just do it, no questions asked. I thought it was because I loved her, and she loved me, or because I was being loyal or obedient, but it wasn’t. I did as I was told because I was afraid of her, and because she was manipulating and using me, just as she is doing to you…” Weiss explained, before Ciel cut her off.

“That’s enough!” Ciel barked, startling Weiss. “My loyalty to Atlas will not falter. I will not hear any more of this!” With that, Ciel took a key out of her pocket, holding it in front of Weiss. “Your sister has given me strict instructions on how to punish you. If you want this key back, you will obey me, understood?” Ciel asked.

“Yes…” Weiss sighed, realising that her plan hadn’t worked. She looked over to where she knew her scroll was, in the drawer of her bedside tale, but Ciel stood between her and it.

“Good. Strip.” Ciel ordered Weiss, standing with her arms folded as she waited for the heiress to obey.

“Weiss inhaled, before doing as she was told, figuring that she was out of options at this point. She could fight, but she didn’t know how good Ciel was, and if she was better than her, it would only worsen her punishment. That, combined with Winter’s four years’ worth of conditioning Weiss to be obedient meant that she hardly resisted at all, stripping out of her combat skirt until she wore nothing but her bra and panties, a huge bulge in the front of them where her chastity cage was.

When Ciel motioned for her to continue, Weiss hesitated but eventually obeyed, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, showing Ciel her bare breasts. She then slid her panties down her legs, before kicking them off too, so that she was wearing naught but that infernal chastity cage. She could have sworn she saw Ciel bite her lower lip, clearly getting turned on by seeing Weiss naked, despite her tying to retain her composure. The dark skinned girl crouched before Weiss, before looking up at her.

“May I?” She asked. Weiss nodded, as Ciel took Weiss’s caged cock in her hands, inspecting it wit a look of curiosity and fascination on her face. The heiress felt a little uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything that might annoy the girl, not wanting her punishment to end up becoming much worse than it surely already was. 

After a while of inspecting the girl’s penis, Ciel stood up, composing herself, even though her cheeks were a little flush.

“Well… shall we continue?” She asked Weiss, who scowled at her.

“Do I have a choice?” She snapped, causing Ciel to raise her eyebrows.

“Not if you want the key back.” She told the heiress. “ON your knees.”

Weiss did as she was told, getting down on her knees as she wanted to get this over and done with as quickly s possible. She looked up, and immediately wished she hadn’t, seeing up Ciel’s short skirt and becoming instantly aroused as she saw between the girl’s legs. Weiss saw that Ciel had apparently neglected to wear any underwear whatsoever, leaving her dripping wet pussy and pert round ass on display to anybody viewing her from below.

“Now, your sister has given me a general idea of the kind of punishment that you should receive, but she has also allowed me to have a great deal of freedom in your punishment.” Ciel told Weiss.

“And what is it you want me to do?” Weiss asked the girl. Ciel seemed hesitant to say, or maybe she was just thinking about what horrible thing she would do to Weiss first, before she finally replied.

“I, would like you to eat out my ass…” Ciel told Weiss, her face glowing with slight embarrassment upon saying those words. It was obvious that despite her demeanour, Ciel lacked the sexual dominance that Winter had, as well has having less than half of Weiss’s sister’s creativity when it came to punishments.

Nevertheless, Weiss wasn’t particularly fond of giving an unfamiliar girl a rim job, but as she was well aware, her choices were rather limited. As Ciel took off her skirt, blushing a little as she exposed herself to Weiss, the heiress got onto her bed, beckoning the woman over to her.

“You’re more willing than your sister would have had me believe.” Ciel observed.

“I just want to get this over and done with.” Weiss told Ciel, as the dark-skinned girl lay on her front, her ass in the air and reaching behind her to spread her cheeks, revealing her tight rear hole to Weiss.

Weiss reluctantly pressed her face between the girl’s two big round cheeks, her mouth right over her hole as she stuck her tongue out and began to lick the girl’s asshole. Ciel began to moan quietly, as Weiss used her experienced tongue on her asshole, licking around it before eventually plunging inside. The girl whimpered, as she felt the heiress’s wet muscle probe her ass, going in and out of her hole, lubricating it with her saliva, before she reached up to press two fingers inside.

Ciel hadn’t been expecting Weiss’s fingers in her ass, but didn’t complain when Weiss began to pump her index finger in and out of her tight hole. Weiss grunted, feeling her cock throbbing as it begged to be free, but was constrained by the cage around it. 

“Just so you know… I’m not proud of this…” Ciel managed in between her moans of pleasure, as Weiss’s tongue joined her finger in the girl’s ass. “But orders are orders…” She told Weiss. The heiress rolled her eyes at that, as she reached under Ciel with her other hand, using it to rub the girl’s clit, arousing her further. 

Ciel whimpered in pleasure. Weiss found that the woman was unbelievably wet between her legs as she continued to rub her throbbing clitoris. Her own saliva lubricated the other girl’s ass for her fingers, allowing them to slide easily in and out of her. Even if she wasn’t exactly enjoying this, Weiss was at least humoured by the whimpers and moans coming form the girl that was supposed to be punishing her, but had instead seemingly chosen to put her own pleasure before Weiss’s punishment.

“Are you enjoying this?” Weiss asked Ciel with aa smirk as she continued to rub her clit and finger her ass.

“T-That’s not important…” Ciel moaned, the noises she made giving her away. Weiss smirked, thinking that it might be easier to get the key from Ciel than she had thought. Despite her talk about only obeying orders, she seemed to be enjoying this an awful lot.

Weiss soon began to finger the girl’s pussy as well as her ass, letting her spit dribble from her ass to her pussy, although Ciel’s own body lubricated her cunt enough. She gasped as she felt Weiss’s fingers enter her, spreading her folds apart. She was tight, suggesting that she was probably a virgin. Perhaps this was her first sexual encounter, Weiss thought. If that were the case, it was not wonder she lost all her self-control so quickly.

Looking up her bed and seeing Ciel with her face buried in her pillow, Weiss’s eyes then landed on her scroll on her bedside table. The key to her chastity cage was well within her grasp, but Ciel would surely notice if she made a move for it. Her scroll, however, was just about within arms reach, and if she kept up her work on Ciel’s holes, she would probably not even e=notice.

Weiss hesitated, before leaning over and picking up her scroll. She scrolled down to Yang’s name at the bottom of her contact list and sent her a simple message.

‘Come to dorm now’

Weiss put her scroll down on the bed beside her, as she returned her hand to Ciel’s ass, the girl barely having noticed anything wrong. The heiress made sure to tease the Atlesian girl just enough that she wasn’t quite able to orgsm yet, as Weiss bought herself as much time as possible until Yang arrived.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Ciel couldn’t take it.

“P-Please, why aren’t you letting me cum?” She asked Weiss.

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked, smirking behind Ciel. 

“S-Stop teasing me and j-just make me orgasm…” Ciel moaned, as Weiss’s fingers explored her two holes. The white-haired girl shrugged.

“As you wish.” With that, Weiss plunged three fingers into each of Ciel’s holes. As lubricated as they were, she was still incredibly tight, arching her back and letting out a whimpered cry as she came all over Weiss’s hand and bedsheets.

Weiss sat back on the bed, as Ciel lay there, looking like a different woman than before. The smart sophisticated huntress had been replaced with a twitching panting wreck. The heiress rolled her eyes, standing up and walking over to where she had seen Ciel put her key. She admired it as she held it in her hands, and was about to unlock her cage when the door opened.

“Hey Yang.” Weiss smiled, as the blonde entered.

“Hey babe.” Yang returned, looking between Weiss and Ciel. “Her? She was the one helping your sister?” Yang asked. Weiss nodded, showing Yang that she had her key. The two embraced, laughing in victory while Ciel recovered from her first ever orgasm.

“P-P-Put it down…” Ciel told Weiss as she went to unlock her cage.

“Shut up!” Yang snapped. Ciel complied, as Weiss unlocked her chastity cage, letting it fall to the floor with a clunk as she disassembled it, freeing her cock. Yang kissed her girlfriend, reaching down to stroke her cock to make it hard for the first time in over a week.

“I’ve been so looking forward to this!” Weiss exclaimed, smiling up at Yang.

“Me too” Yang told Weiss, smiling down at her as the two locked eyes.

Eventually the two lovers parted, before turning to Ciel.

“I did message you hoping you could come and help me deal with her, but she just sort of let me free myself.” Weiss told Yang.

“You really wore her out!” Yang pointed out. Weiss nodded, seeing the effects that all the edging had had on Ciel.

“I feel kind of bad, I think it was her first time.” Weiss told Yang.

“Really? You feel bad, after what she and your sister did?” Yang asked, surprised. Weiss shrugged.

“I know she was wrong, but I’m free now!” Weiss stated. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that Winter was manipulating her as well.” She explained.

Weiss and Yang sat on Weiss’s bed, as Ciel sat up, catching her breath finally.

“Were you dosing me with something?” Yang asked, as if beginning an interrogation. Ciel hesitated, before admitting the truth.

“I… yes, Winter gave me some dust that she told me had been refined so that you would want to act more dominant when you were around Weiss.” Ciel told her. “Please, you can’t tell Winter that I failed! I’ll do anything!” Ciel dropped to her knees before Weiss, begging her. Weiss raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Why not?” Weiss asked.

“Because she’ll be disappointed in me!” Ciel cried. “I can’t stand it, to disappoint my mistress…” Weiss and yang exchanged glances.

“Mistress…?” Yang questioned, cocking an eyebrow. A look of realisation dawned on Weiss.

“Of course! Just like Ciel was dosing you with that dust, Winter must have given Ciel a type of dust to make her subservient and want to obey her!” Weiss remarked. “Dust like that can be refined to last for years, so she wouldn’t have had to involve another person to dose Ciel.” Weiss explained.

“Can it be cured?” Yang asked, wondering if that was the proper word.

“I can counter it. I just need to get my dust…” Weiss stated, going to her wardrobe and grabbing a few vials of dust, before proceeding to mix them together to create a strange sort of mixture. She put the smallest amount of the mixture into a glass of water, stirring it, to mix it in, before handing it to Ciel.

Ciel did as Weiss wanted her to, sipping the dust drink. The dust started to take effect almost instantly, as Ciel’s demeanour suddenly changed.

“Are you alright?” Weiss asked her. “Don’t worry; confusion and memory loss can both be effects of this dust, but they’ll quickly go.” She explained.

“I… oh my God, what have I been doing!?” Ciel exclaimed, turning to Yang. “I’m so sorry for giving you that dust!” Ciel told her, apologising profusely, still kneeling on the floor before Yang, naked from the waist down.

“It’s… it’s alight.” Yang assured her. “I can’t really be mad at you, considering that something similar happened to me.” She added, as Ciel turned to Weiss.

“Miss Schnee, I promise, I will do anything to make it up to you!” She declared, bending forward and spreading her ass cheeks to reveal her tight rear hole to Weiss. “Please, fuck me if you want, just in my ass though, please.” Ciel told the heiress.

“It’s fine!” Weiss assured her. “Look, Yang and I will come and see you to check on you soon. Maybe then you can join us, but for the time being, get dressed and go back to your dorm. You’ll feel better once you’ve slept.” Weiss explained. “In the meantime, Yang and I have plans, don’t we?” Weiss added with a grin.

“I see… thank you, and sorry again!” Ciel told them, getting dressed, with Weiss lending her a pair of panties she hardly used to avoid her going commando again, before the Atlesian girl finally left, leaving Yang and Weiss alone.

“Finally…” Yang spoke, grinning as she looked down at Weiss, how hard she had gotten, her cock throbbing painfully and bouncing up and down with utter desperation to fuck the blonde’s brains out.

“Yang…” Weiss spoke, smiling at her girlfriend. “I don’t mean to be rude, but can we have this moment later?” Weiss asked, already stroking her cock, unable to wait any longer. Yang chuckled.

“You’ve waited long enough.” Yang told her girlfriend, as she stripped down to her birthday suit, showing off her curvy body, before lying back on Weiss’s bed. Weiss watched as the blonde spread her legs, revealing her glistening cunt that was already dripping with arousal, as Yang used her fingers to spread her pussy lips, as well as rubbing her clitoris to arouse herself further.

Weiss couldn’t hold back. She didn’t want to hold back.

The heiress practically dived onto her girlfriend, kissing all over her lips, jaw, neck and collar, leaving dark red marks as she positioned herself between her legs, lining her cock up with her pussy, ready to fuck her at long last.

“Are you ready Yang?” Weiss asked. Yang nodded.

“Yeah, its just… it’s my first time so, please, be gentle?” Yang asked Weiss, who smiled lovingly at her.

“Of course.” She told her, kissing the girl’s lips. 

With that, Weiss penetrated Yang, the head of her cock going between her girlfriend’s soaking wet folds as she slid her shaft into the girl’s pussy, before drawing out a little, only to ease her way slightly deeper. Yang moaned in pleasure, her walls lubricating Weiss’s member as it made its way inside of her, making it much easier for the heiress to enter her girlfriend.

Weiss grunted, as she began to thrust in and out, slowly to take it easy on Yang’s first time, but fast enough that it wasn’t long before both girl’s were overcome with pleasure, their bodies equally hot and in bliss as the white-haired girl went on fucking the lilac-eyed blonde.

“Weiss…” Yang moaned as she felt the girl’s shaft stretch her walls, her body moulding to fit Weiss inside of her as the girl went deeper, breaking into the blonde girl’s uterus. Yang whimpered, and for a brief moment, Weiss stopped, unsure whether that was a sound of pleasure or pain, only to receive a nod of approval from Yang and carry on.

Weiss was in heaven. For the first time, she was having sex, completely unrestrained, no conditions, no manipulation or schemes, no tricks or lies… it almost felt too good to be true. For far too long, Weiss had thought of Winter as her guardian, somebody that cared for her and looked out for her. It was only through Yang that she saw how wrong that assumption had been. Winter had never cared about her, never loved her, but Yang did.

“AH! Weiss…!” Yang moaned in pleasure, as Weiss’s entire shaft was engulfed by her vagina, her walls squeezing her member, the mutual pleasure sending the pair crazy for one another.

“Are you ok?” Weiss asked, making sure that Yang wasn’t in any pain.

“Yes, you can even go a bit faster, harder, if you want…” Yang panted, a little short on breath as she laid back and let Weiss fuck her.

Weiss nodded, speeding up a bit, increasing the power behind each of her perfectly timed thrusts, her cock reaching deeper into Yang’s womb, leaking precum into her girlfriend’s uterus. She could feel herself already building up to orgasm after so much denial, and the pleasure was more than anything Yang had ever felt before, feeling her love’s cock inside of her, pushing her over the edge…

“AH!” Yang cried, as she was brought to orgasm, her walls convulsing around Weiss’s throbbing member as she climaxed, her entire body flooded with pure ecstasy as she sprayed out her vaginal juices onto Weiss’s now free cock, soaking it and lubricating herself as Weiss orgasmed too.

“Yang!” Weiss moaned, as she sank her entire length into the blonde, starting to cum before Yang had even finished orgasming yet. The blonde groaned as she experienced the strange sensation of having Weiss ejaculate inside of her uterus pumping her full of her thick gooey semen.

Eventually, the two relaxed, as Weiss pulled out of Yang and laid down beside her.

“That was amazing…!” Yang panted.

“Yeah…” Weiss agreed. “Yang… thank you, so much! You have changed my life for the better; I don’t know what I would do without you!” She told Yang. “I… I love you, yang Xiao Long.”

Yang turned and looked into Weiss’s beautiful blue eyes, thinking about how their relationship had developed over the past few week. They had gone from friends and teammates, to sworn enemies, to girlfriends, to hating each other, and finally, here they were. Yang couldn’t resist leaning over to Weiss, as the two kissed each other deeply and passionately, nothing but pure love in the kiss from start to finish.

“I love you too, Weiss Schnee.” Yang told her. “There’s just one more thing to deal with…”

“Winter…” Weiss muttered. “What do we do” 

“Well, she kept you in chastity for four years… so there’s an idea.” Yang suggested. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“It won’t be easy getting Winter into chastity.” Weiss told Yang. “Perhaps later we can brainstorm ideas on how we can ‘punish’ my sister. For now, I’ve got better ideas for what we can be doing right now.”

Yang and Weiss kissed once more, before Weiss went to mount her girlfriend again, only for Yang to push her down and straddle her hips. Weiss smiled, a s Yang began to ride her cock, leaning down to kiss her as she did.

The two lovestruck huntresses made love all evening until the sun came up the next morning, where they lay in bed asleep. Luckily team JNPR had been kind enough to let Ruby and Blake sleep in their dorm, so the lovers had the room to themselves or the night and the next day. While Yang slept soundly from morning onward, Weiss lay awake, happier than anybody had ever been, thinking about how she would spend the rest of her life free from any constraints and free to be with Yang. But as Yang said, there was one problem left to take care of first.

 

Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry this work has dragged out for a while. It's ended up as something completely different than what I set out for it to be like, with a different tone and overall plot. Hopefully you're all still enjoying it, although I admit I am a bit tired of this work by now. I was going to make this ten chapters, but figured I could condense it, and get it done quicker. To be honest I could have ended it here, but you want to see Winter get her comeuppance, don't you? Well, I hope you're looking forward to the final chapter then!


	8. Winter's Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally confronts Winter, and she and Yang deal out a very fitting punishment to her.

ONE YEAR LATER…

Winter couldn’t help but be excited about seeing her little sister after so long. She had been in Mistral for a whole year and had very little communication with her sister in all that time. She almost felt bad for leaving her in chastity, but she trusted that Yang had been responsible with her. Judging by how Weiss was whenever she spoke with Winter on their rare video calls, she seemed to be coping well with being in chastity without her sister. Winter would make sure to thank Yang for looking after her sister for all this time, as she headed to the student dorms at Beacon. 

Sure, there had been a few ‘hiccups’ towards the start, no doubt because Weiss had simply missed her sister, but she had been assured by Ciel that precautions had been put in place to ensure that Weiss was kept in check, including bugging team RWBY’s dorm, and even administering small doses of dust to modify Yang’s behaviour. It wasn’t like they were drugging her, just altering her behaviour for Weiss’s own good. Knowing that Ciel’s natural moral compass may take over, Winter had also secretly taken steps to ensure her obedience, just to be on the safe side.

However, Winter had been operating under the assumption that everything that had happened had done so according to her own plan. What she saw when she entered team RWBY’s dorm, she could not have imagined in the entire year away from her sister.

“Hello? Weiss? It’s me. I’m back from – Oh my!” Winter exclaimed, having walked into team RWBY’s dorm room only to see Yang on all fours in Weiss’s bed, facing away from her, while Weiss was behind her, roughly fucking her ass from behind. Upon hearing Winter enter the room, Weiss turned to meet her sister’s gaze, grinning at her as she continued to fuck Yang in the ass.

“Hey Winter…” Weiss panted, speeding up her thrusts. “Be with you… in a second… just… in the middle… of something…” Weiss grunted between her hard thrusts into Yang’s rear hole.

Yang moaned loudly in pleasure, as she felt Weiss give a few last hard thrusts, before burying her cock in her ass, sighing as she did so. The blonde groaned as her asshole was filled with Weiss’s cum, before the heiress stopped orgasming, pulling out of her girlfriend and turning to Winter, still stark naked.

“Sorry about that.” Weiss chuckled. “Its so good to see you Winter!” Weiss exclaimed, hugging her older sister tightly with her still hard cock pressing up against her.

“It’s good to see you two Weiss…” Winter told her, wondering why on Remnant her sister wasn’t in chastity, but figuring that she must have caught her on a release day. Weiss let go of her sister, ending the hug, and looking down to see that she had ‘accidentally’ made a mess of her sister’s Atlesian uniform with her cock, smearing semen over it.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Winter!” She told the woman.

“It’s fine…” Winter assured her, her suspicions already aroused as to why Weiss seemed to be acting so strangely. Weiss shook her head.

“No, take it off! I’ll have it cleaned for you. I really can’t apologise enough.” Weiss told her sister, helping her to strip naked. 

“Since you’re here, you might as well help me out with Weiss.” Yang told Winter, winking at the older woman. “We pretty much haven’t stopped doing it since you left!” She joked, as Weiss relieved her sister of her uniform, including her sword.

“Y-You mean when she’s not in her chastity cage, right?” Winter asked. Yang smirked, chuckling.

“Sure.” She replied. It wasn’t technically wrong, but it was irrelevant considering that Weiss hadn’t been in chastity at all for almost an entire year now. In fact, it seemed that Winter’s plan from five years ago had been a failure, considering that as soon as Weiss was freed from chastity, her already soaring grades went even higher, not to mention she was much friendlier to people, although the fact that she was also now dating the love of her life may have had something to do with that.

“Yang, you have been making sure she stays in chastity, haven’t you?” Winter asked, too concerned about her conversation with Yang to notice that her own body was subconsciously letting Weiss strip her down to her underwear. Yang and Weiss shared a look, before looking back at the woman in only he underwear.

“Well, Weiss and I had a talk a few weeks after you left, and we decided that it was probably best that she didn’t need to be in chastity anymore.” Yang explained, much to Winter’s outrage.

“WHAT!?” The woman yelled. “Yang, I told you she’d try to trick you! You mean she’s been out of chastity for almost an entire year!” She turned to her sister, fear and anger in her eyes. “Weiss, how could you do this? After all I’ve done for you…”

“Actually Winter, remind me what you have done for me.” Weiss snapped, interrupting her elder sibling and making her shut up. “You told me that if I was in chastity, my grades would get better, I’d have an easier time making friends, and I’d be a lot happier. Well you know what? Ever since Yang freed me, my grades have been higher than ever, people are always telling me that I’m much nicer than I used to be, and this past year has been the best year of my life! So remind me again how this was supposed to be beneficial to me in any way whatsoever!?”

Winter was dumbstruck. Weiss had never talked back to her in such a way before she of course blamed Yang for this; she knew that if her sister was released it would have disastrous consequences.

“Weiss… I promise that I only ever wanted what was best for you!” Winter assured her, a pleading look in her eyes as she realised that she had been caught out. “If what you’re saying is true, and chastity had a negative effect on your life, believe me when I say that I truly am sorry! But you have to admit that it worked when you were younger!” Winter pointed out.

“I suppose that’s a convincing argument…” Weiss stated. “…or at least, it would be, if I didn’t know that you were lying. You see after I found out about you making poor Ciel your ‘slave’ or whatever you want to call it, and then you ordered her to dose Yang with that dust that would make her want to dominate me, I got thinking. You see, I don’t think there was ever a need for me to be put in chastity in the first place. My theory is that when I was thirteen, you began to give me aphrodisiac dust to make me easily aroused so that it would appear that I had a masturbation problem, when in reality, it was all your doing. Am I right?”

“I… I…” Winter stammered. Her sister was right; she had been behind her being forced into chastity in the first place. “I… I only ever wanted what was best for you!” She declared. Weiss scoffed.

“Are you serious!?” Yang exclaimed. “You thought THAT was best? Give me a break! You drugged your sister! I would never even dream of doing something so evil to Ruby!” The blonde yelled, as Winter hung her head in shame.

“I was trying to protect you, Weiss!” Winter tried to assure her. “You were young and vulnerable. You would have likely started dating soon, and when people found out about you having a penis, they wouldn’t want you! I was protecting you from being a social outcast!”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Weiss snapped, actually scaring her sister enough to make the older woman back away from her. “Even if that made any sense, that wasn’t your decision to make! Besides, I found somebody now who loves me for who I am, no matter what’s between my legs.” Weiss smiled over at Yang, who smiled back, before they both glared back at Winter.

“Tell the truth, Winter.” Yang demanded. “You wanted to control Weiss, to humiliate her and make her life hell, all for your own pleasure. That’s why you forced her to remain in chastity for four years, isn’t it?” Yang demanded to know.

“I… I… I’m so sorry…” Winter cried as she fell to her knees before the two girl’s. Weiss gave her elder sibling a sorrowful look.

“Why, Winter?” The heiress asked. Winter wiped her tears away and sniffed.

“I was so scared that you’d find somebody else, and I’d be left alone.” Witner explained. “I was afraid of you leaving me for another woman, because, well… I love you, Weiss! All those times I said that, I swear I wasn’t lying! I do truly love you with all my heart!” The woman declared. Weiss stared down at her, a pained look in her eyes that broke the Atlesian woman’s heart.

“You say that… and yet for four years I lived in misery, because of you…” The heiress responded, glaring down at her sister in bitter anger. 

Winter had no words to respond to what Weiss was saying, only tears. She sobbed at having been caught for betraying her sister’s trust.

“Do you believe her?” Yang whispered to Weiss.

“Oddly enough, I think in her own twisted way, she does love me.” Weiss replied.

“Are we still going with the plan though?” The blonde asked. 

For a second, as Weiss gaze down at her clearly distraught sister, she hesitated to say yes, not wanting to punish her sister as she and her girlfriend had planned, and just to forgive her and be done with all this horrible business. However, Weiss remembered in crystal clear detail every time she had been punished by Winter for her room being untidy or trying to unlock her cock cage. She remembered every time she had wanted, no, NEEDED to masturbate, her body craving pleasure, actually hurting with desire, only for her chastity cage to deny her such a privilege. To describe what Winter had put her through as hell would be an understatement.

“Of course, Yang.” Weiss replied. “She has to be punished.” Yang nodded, and she watched as Weiss approached her sister, gently holding the kneeling woman’s face in her hands.

“Weiss… I swear, I will do ANYTHING at all to make this up to you!” Winter declared. “I know that might not be possible, and if not then I want to spend the rest of my life trying anyway! Please, I promise you that nothing has been truer than my love for you. I see how cruel and selfish I have been, and I’m not trying to make excuses for my actions, but I just need you to know that no matter what happens next, whatever judgement you may pass, whatever happens to me, my heart will always belong to you!” Winter cried, sobbing as she clutched rather pathetically at Weiss’s dress, bowing her head before her little sister.

“It’s okay, Winter.” Weiss told her, wiping away her sister’s tears as she looked up at her.

“W-What?” Winter asked, sniffing as she sobbed, making her younger sibling smile.

“I said, it’s okay. I forgive you…” She told her, before adding. “…or at least, I will forgive you, if you agree to an appropriate punishment.” Winter nodded eagerly, smiling up at her sister.

“Yes! Yes, please Weiss! I will do anything!” She pleaded. Weiss siled, nodding to Yang, who removed a box from under Weiss’s bed, opening it and taking out a strange sort of metal contraption.

“W-What is that…?” Winter asked, unable to tell as Yang carried it over to her.

“This is your punishment.” Weiss stated, relieving her sister of her panties and bra, leaving her stark naked in front of her sister and her girlfriend. 

Weiss took the contraction, forcing Winter onto her back and raising her legs in the air as if putting a diaper on her, but instead, put the metal device around her waist, adjusting it and locking it in place just as Winter realised what it was. 

“A chastity belt!?” Winter exclaimed, as her sister locked her in it. She felt around. There was a small padlock on the side that held it together, with presumably the only key in Weiss possession. The belt covered her ass, as well as her entire pussy, with just a thin slit in the front for her to pee through if she needed to.

“That’s right.” Weiss informed her. “Perhaps you’d like to spend – oh, I don’t know – how about four years in this thing, and then I’ll forgive you.” The heiress suggested, as Winter’s eyes began to well up with tears again.

“B-But you can’t!” She exclaimed. “I mean, what if I need to use the bathroom? Besides, these things are dangerous!” Winter protested, having heard of instances in which the metal had cut into women’s legs and they had become infected.

“Don’t worry. I had this specially made for you.” Weiss told Winter. “See, the edges are protected by rubber, so there’s no harm to you there, and your aura should be able to heal any other injuries.”

“As for using the bathroom, there’s a slit for you to pee.” Yang pointed out. “And if you need anything else, your secondary key holder will take it off you temporarily, although your hands will be bound when you go.” Yang added, much to Winter’s horror. “Hey, it’s either that or have them watch you; we can’t risk you taking advantage and masturbating now, can we?” She asked.

“Who will my secondary key holder be?”

“Well, it would have to be somebody who already knows about this whole situation, who lives in Atlas to have easy access to you and hates you enough to be willing to do this in the first place.” Yang explained, before turning to Weiss. “DO we know anybody like that?” She asked, a s Weiss grinned.

“I’m sure Ciel would love to see you humiliated, especially after what you did to her.” Weiss told her sister as she looked down at her helpless older sibling.

Winter looked down at her chastity belt, realising that it really was possible for Weiss to keep her in this thing for four years, letting her out only when she absolutely needed to be and never letting her relive her stress via masturbation. In vain, Winter proceeded to make several futile attempts to free herself from the steel prison, but alas, it was to no avail, and after a few minutes she stopped trying.

“Please… Weiss… think about what you’re doing!” Winter begged, sobbing as knelt before her little sister. “I’m begging you! I’m not as strong as you – I won’t be able to last four years! You hated it, you told me; please don’t put me through the same thing!” No matter how much Winter begged, bargained or pleaded though, Weiss’s mine was made up.

The elder sister looked down at the floor, admitting defeat, as her scroll vibrated in her pile of clothes. Weiss allowed her to check it, seeing that she had been summoned by General Ironwoods, and that he along with all his armies in Vale were heading back to Atlas. 

“Don’t worry Winter, I’ll still see you every month or so to check on you.” Weiss assured her with a smile. “Just don’t expect a release.”

With that, Winter left her sister, leaving Weiss and Yang in their dorm room together.

Winter nodded, sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes as she got redressed and was on her way back to Atlas, not in any way looking forward to the next four years in chastity.

“I’m so proud of you!” Yang exclaimed, hugging Weiss, proud that she had finally stood up to Winter and given her an appropriate, rather fitting punishment.

“I could never have done it without you.” The heiress told her blonde girlfriend, kissing her as the two celebrated. “It’s just going to be us from now on, nobody to keep us apart, nothing to get in the way… just the two of us.” Weiss exclaimed, smiling up into the blonde’s lilac eyes.

“Well, actually…” Yang began, trailing off.

“What is it?” Weiss asked worriedly, as Yang looked down. Weiss was confused, but soon realised what Yang was telling her as she noticed her hand on her belly. “Wait… you mean…” 

“I found out yesterday, but I wanted to wait until all that business with your sister was done with until I told you.” Yang explained. 

“You’re… you’re…” Weiss stammered, and Yang nodded.

“Yes, Weiss, I’m pregnant!” Yang exclaimed excitedly, as she and her girlfriend hugged each other in celebration, overjoyed at having found out that they would be having a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The final chapter. I know it's short, but I think it's fitting, and if I'm being completely honest, I was getting a little tired of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. I know there has been some criticism and some praise, both of which I appreciate, and if you did like this, I would love for you to check out some of my other works. Thanks to everybody for the continued support, and once again, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
